The others: Almas gemelas
by Scarlet Ciaan Tiianuciul
Summary: Gabriela, una chica de 16 años tiene una vida normal, sus padres están separados y ella vive con su madre en Vancouver-Canadá, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando los mitos y leyendas se mezclan con el distino de una persona? Mal summary.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

La noche estaba en calma, escuchaba la música de una disco a lo lejos, las espesas nubes tapaban todo astro nocturno. Me encontraba en un callejón oscuro, donde ningún humano se atrevería a entrar, salvo algunas excepciones que no se salvarían. Espere inmóvil oculto en las sombras, aunque mis ojos podían verlo todo, mis sentidos estaban alerta, escuchaba a los adolescentes que salían de los bares, hablando y riendo.

Sabia que en cualquier momento pasaría, mi olfato percibió la sangre acercarse, todos mis músculos se tensaron, estaba preparado, la persona que estaba a solo seis pasos del callejón tenia un olor muy peculiar, medio chocolatazo, no era uno de los mejores pero me llamaba la atención; deje que invadiera mis pulmones produciendo una quemazón insoportable en mi garganta, la ponzoña se removía en mi boca preparada para intoxicar la sangre de mi presa.

Al final una muchacha de unos quince años, aproximadamente, apareció. Tenia el cabello rubio, largo y muy liso, sus ojos eran de un verde olivo, su piel era pálida un poco amarillenta, se notaba que había bebido de mas y sus mejillas estaban rojas, su sangre me estaba llamando a gritos.

Ella solo había dado un paso, cuando una brisa nocturna arremolinó su pelo, el olor llego a mi nariz con mucha más fuerza de lo que esperaba.

Me abalance sobre la muchacha y en una fracción de segundo ya estábamos los dos en las sombras, ni siquiera le di tiempo de gritar.

Su cuerpo era caliente como una llama, pero no me quemaba, mis dientes atravesaron la superficie de su débil piel quebrando su garganta, el líquido que tanto anhelaba empezó a borbotear a montones.

La sangre toco mis labios y un frenesí invadió mi mente y mi cuerpo. Bebí hasta que mi sed se sacio, mi victima había quedado con los ojos abiertos, y vi en ellos su último recuerdo.

Otra muchacha riendo, tenían algunos rasgos en común pero no muy definidos, esta joven parecía de diecisiete años, tenia el cabello marrón enrulado, y sus ojos eran grises-celestes, también era pálida, pero mucho mas que la dueña del recuerdo.

Decidí que ya era hora de volver a mi escondite, faltaba poco para que amaneciera, y no podía dejarme ver a la luz del sol, por lo menos no en público humano.

Lleve el cadáver de la muchacha y queme sus restos, no me agradaba mucho eso, pero no podía dejar evidencias, era mejor las cenizas que un cadáver.

* * *

Espero que les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que publico en fanfiction, así que, hasta que me acostumbre al sistema no voy a actualizar muy seguido.

Saludos Scatt.


	2. Anuncios

**Anuncios:**

- Nombre completo-

- Gabriela Lía Scatt- Respondí inmediatamente, estaba muy ansiosa, iba a conseguir mi permiso de conducir, al fin había llegado el día, mi madre no tendría que llevarme al instituto, y ya no necesitaría el autobús para volver a casa. Solo quedaba un ''pequeño'' detalle, tendría que comprarme un auto propio, compartirlo con mi madre no rezaba un buen presagio, ella lo necesitaba siempre.

Salí del edificio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de gritar.

Llegue a casa casi saltando, estaba sola. Ya había terminado mi tarea y no tenia nada para hacer. Finalice, como siempre, leyendo en mi habitación, era pequeña, tenia una cama, enfrente el escritorio con la computadora, una cómoda y arriba de esta una ventana, por donde entraba una luz blanquecina. Los colores no los había elegido yo, estaba pintada de naranja, tendría que encargarme de cambiarlo, por verde o azul.

Apenas me senté en la cama con el libro en la mano, el teléfono sonó. Maldito aparato ¿No podía estar en el piso de arriba? Baje las escaleras corriendo, tuve suerte de no tropezar, ya me había pasado varias veces, no con accidentes muy drásticos, solo algún que otro golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Hola?- pregunte casi sin aire.

-Hola Ela, te tengo noticias, Carmen Ludo nos invitó a su fiesta- me respondió la voz mas conocida después de la de mis padres.

-Joa, ¿Carmen Ludo?- Joaquín era, es y supongo que seguirá siendo mi mejor amigo, éramos como hermanos, nos contábamos todo, salíamos juntos, bueno, hacíamos muchas cosas juntos, algunos creían que éramos novio de tanto tiempo que pasábamos juntos.

-Si... ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto divertido.

-No me llevo con ninguna de las chicas del instituto y de repente me empiezan a pedir que valla a sus fiestas, me párese raro, ¿Quieren hacerme popular en un mes?- pregunte con sarcasmo, el rió del otro lado de la línea.

-No, no creo que quieran hacerte popular, pero es bueno que te inviten, pasas mucho tiempo con tus libros- dijo, hubiese jurado que estaba sonriendo. Suspire.

-¿Entonces vas a ir?- pregunto mi amigo.

-Nose, no tengo mucho para ponerme… y además tengo que consultarlo, ya sabes lo cuidadora que es mi madre- respondí intentando poner excusas.

-¡Vamos, no seas amarga!- me reprendió.

-¿Amarga?-

-Si he dicho amarga- carraspeo un momento.

-Te demostrare quien es el amargo- odiaba cuando hacia esas cosa, siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya.

-Bueno, entonces vendrás, ya esta decidido- dijo vencedor. Volví a suspirar -Es el sábado, falta una semana, así que tiene mucho tiempo para conseguir ropa o lo que quieras, mañana en el instituto te daré bien los datos, no sea cosa de que me eches la culpa a mi por no haber ido- los dos reímos, me encantaría que se olvidara algo y tener alguna excusa para falta, no me gustaban mucho las fiestas, por lo menos las que hacían mis compañeros del colegio.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana, adiós Ela- se despidió.

-Adiós Joa, un beso.

A la mañana siguiente mi madre me presto el auto, solo por esta vez, para que fuera al instituto. Me sentía rara manejando, siempre era el copiloto y nunca prestaba mucha atención, esto era muy diferente. Cuando llegue al instituto estacione alado del auto negro de mi amigo. Fui hasta el aula de calculo, como odiaba hacer cuentas, nunca me salían bien. Me senté en mi pupitre de siempre, y observe la clase, todos los estudiantes se veían muy felices, todos hablaban animadamente y con sonrisas en sus caras, seguramente yo rompía es eje de felicidad, tenia mucho sueño y seguramente en mi rostro no había ninguna sonrisita. Joaquín llego, también sonriente como todos los demás, y me miro.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué todos están tan felices? Parece como si cumplieran años- le pregunte ¿Por qué había tanta euforia en el ámbito escolar?

-¿Qué, no te enteraste?- me pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿De que?- ¿Que se suponía que sabían todos menos yo? Me lo imaginaba, debía ser por algún chisme del barrio, este era bastante grande, pero todos los alumnos del instituto vivíamos por la misma zona, así que se podía decir que hasta conocíamos a los abuelos de todos.

-En una semana llegara una nueva familia, y los hijos vendrán a estudiar aquí- ahora entendía la excitación de mis compañeros, al fin habría una novedad en el instituto, siempre éramos los mismos, y que de repente llegaran nuevos alumnos era toda una emoción.

-Oh que emocionante- dije sarcásticamente, no me interesaba en absoluto, yo había sido la ultima nueva estudiante, ase dos años había vuelto a vivir con mi madre y su esposo Federico, hasta que no se dieron cuenta de que no era tan grandiosa como todos suponían, fui una novedad durante los seis primeros meses.

-¿No te inquieta que halla nuevos estudiantes?- me pregunto negué con la cabeza mirando a los chicos de la clase- ¿Ni un poquito?- insistió.

-¡No! Son solo unos pocos chicos nuevos, pueden ser como yo o como esas rubias de bote- me cruce de brazos, a Joaquín le sorprendía cuan diferente era de los demás, pero eso no le molestaba es mas le parecía mejor tener una amiga diferente al resto.

Las clases continuaron con su curso normal, en la cafetería a la hora de almorzar, todos los estudiantes conversaban de lo mismo, como serian los nuevos, si eran lindos, cuantos eran, quienes eran…, ese día me la pase suspirando de aburrimiento, todo ese rollo de los nuevos me puso de mal humor.

En el aparcamiento Joaquín me felicito por el permiso, y me prometió que ayudaría con la compra del auto, yo como siempre le decía que no se preocupara, pero el siempre tan insistente me convencía.

Cuando llegue a casa mi madre todavía no estaba, pensé que debía recompensarla por haberme prestado el coche, esa noche cenaríamos pechugas de pollo al horno, era su comida favorita, así que me tendría que esmerar.

Federico me felicito por la cena, el era unos años menor que mi madre, pero hacían una linda pareja, hacia un año que se habían casado, era arquitecto y cuando se hicieron las remodelaciones del banco donde trabajaba mi madre se conocieron, desde entonces están juntos, a el no le molesto que yo regresara a vivir con mi madre. Al principio desconfié de él pero con el tiempo nos fuimos conociendo y termino siendo un gran camarada.

Los platos ya estaban vacíos y empecé a levantarlos de la mesa, pero mi madre me detuvo.

-Espera, quiero hablar algo con tigo, bueno... queremos hablar algo- dijo corrigiéndose el plural y mirando a su esposo. Hay no ¿Que había hecho? Asentí despacio con la cabeza para que siguiera.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando nos casamos Fede y yo no nos fuimos de luna de miel por que tu eras muy chica para quedarte sola?-pregunto, yo la mire fijo y seguí asintiendo.

-Hemos decidido tener nuestra luna de miel dentro de una semana, tu madre y yo sabemos que ya no eres una niña y que eres capas de sobrevivir sola por una semana…-me explico Federico.

-Aunque eso no quiere decir que tendrás toda la libertad del mundo, le pedimos a la señora Broum que este un poco pendiente de ti por si te pasaba algo- siguió mi madre. Yo seguía asintiendo, mirando a la nada, imaginándome a mi sola durante una semana entera.

¡SI!

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Federico. Yo seguía sin hablar.

-Te dejaremos dinero para que compres comida y lo que necesites, claro esta- dijo mi madre ansiosa.

-Me parece bien- respondí al fin con los ojos brillantes de emoción ¡Iba a estar sola durante una semana! Imagine mi rostro pálido con una sonrisa igual o más amplia que la de los alumnos hoy en el instituto, mis ojos grises emocionados y mi pelo castaño claro rodeándolo.

-¿Y a donde irán?- pregunte, ahora que lo sabia quería algunos detalles de cuanto iban a tardar en su amoroso viaje.

-Eh… Estuvimos pensando en ir a Brasil, pero como no sabemos portugués se nos hizo difícil- dijo mi madre ¿Que? a Brasil, era un de esos lugar con playas hermosa y extensas, donde había carnavales y cosas caribeñas ¿No irían por que no sabían la lengua?

-Al final decidimos ir a Italia, a Roma para ser específicos- concreto Fede ¿Y cual era la diferencia? si al final tampoco sabían la lengua de ese lugar.

-Que lindo, pero tampoco saben la lengua- dije

-Si pero tu madre prefirió Italia- dijo sonriendo.


	3. Nuevos

**Nuevos:**

La semana transcurrió rápidamente, mi madre y Fede tenían todo listo para su viaje, ella me repitió todos los días lo que debía hacer mientras no estuvieran.

No salir de casa después de las ocho, no llegar tarde a lo sumo a las seis, tener cuidado al conducir, avisarle a la señora Broum si surgía algún inconveniente, y en especial no hacer disturbios en la casa, por ejemplo una fiesta, cosa que nunca sucedería por que no me gustaban. Pensar en eso me hacia recordar que ese sábado tenia una en la casa de Carmen Ludo, aunque podía poner alguna excusa para no aparecer por hay. No me llevaba bien con las porristas de la escuela, ellas siempre me excluían de cualquier lugar, salvo cuando estaba con Joaquín, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, supuse que me invitaron a la fiesta por él, no creía que fuese por otra cosa.

Suspire al recordarlo, estaba conduciendo al instituto, que de lo único que se hablo durante la semana, fue de los desconocidos-nuevos alumnos.

Llegue temprano, en el aparcamiento solo había tres autos además del mió. Fui hasta mi primera clase y me senté en el lugar de siempre. Para matar el tiempo abrí mi cuaderno y me puse a dibujar, este era mi mejor hobby, era lo único que me hacia sentir bien con migo misma, cuando se hablaba de habilidad. Lo que más me gustaba hacer eran los rostros de las personas, sus expresiones, sus rasgos. Algunas veces no solo hacia caras sino que llegaba a hacer el torso de la persona, aunque no era mi fuerte.

En esta clase me sentaba sola, Joa no estaba, el tenia calculo y yo física. El aula se fue llenando de apoco, cuando el profesor entro estaba acompañado por una chica, estaba de espaldas a mi así que solo pude apreciar su largo cabello negro, media, mas o menos, una sesenta era flaca y tenia un cuerpo de modelo. Nunca la había visto, supuse que era una de los nuevos, pero estos no llegaban hoy, si el lunes -que raro- pensé.

-Buenos días clase, hoy les voy a presentar a una nueva alumna, ella es Samantha Floum- anuncio el profesor. La chica se giro hacia la clase y todos nos quedamos atónitos. Era hermosa. Tenia el rostro mas perfecto que yo hubiese visto, sus ojos eran celestes, era tan pálida como la tiza y su negro cabello hacia resaltar su palidez, una tímida sonrisa se asomo por sus labios rojos como seña de saludo.

El profesor le ofreció un banco, el que estaba junto a mi, Samantha Floum se sentó a mi lado, yo todavía estaba atontada con su belleza, siempre había pensado que las chicas mas guapas eran del grupo de porristas, todas rubias, o teñidas, con un cuerpo muy lindo, aunque ni se acercaba al de esta nueva alumna, pero ahora había cambiado mi opinión por completo, no creía que alguien podía ser mas bello y perfecto que Samantha. Cuando fui conciente de que estaba a mi lado, no sabia que decirle e incluso como hablarle.

Me pase toda la hora intentando no mirarla, pero, fracase, era imposible no dirigirle alguna mirada, y no era la única, todos mis compañeros se giraban de vez en cuando para observarla. Ella simulaba no darse cuenta y prestaba atención a la clase. Hasta a el profesor le afectaba, se trababa en lo que decía, y a veces se sumía en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida.

Cuando toco el timbre salí de la clase con paso lento, seguía pensando en Samantha, si ella era parte de la nueva familia, sus hermanos también debían haber venido ¿Habrían llegado antes de lo supuesto a Vancouver? ¿Dónde estarían sus hermanos? ¿Serian tan impresionantes como ella?

Fui al aula de geografía y me senté, Joa me miro curioso, pero no le preste atención, es mas casi no me di cuenta que estaba hay. Se dio cuenta de que algo me pasaba e hizo tronar sus dedos alado de mi oreja para que reaccionara, y funciono, al escuchar el fuerte sonido me sobresalte y casi me caigo el asiento, lo mire.

-¿Que?- le dije volviendo a la tierra.

-¿Como te llama?- me pregunto, fruncí el seño, el me conocía desde que éramos niños y ¿No se acordaba de mi nombre?

-Si ya sabes como me llamo.

-Si lo se, pero responde nada mas- dijo insistente.

-Gabriela ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- no entendía nada.

-Porque parece como si estuvieses en otro planeta, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan embobada?- pregunto curioso.

-Eh… ¿No la viste?- me pareció raro, el siempre se enteraba de todo.

-¿Ver a quien?

-A la chica nueva, Samantha Floum- le explique

-No, no la vi.

-Si la hubieses visto no me estarías reprochando por parecer estar en otro planeta- dije riendo al imaginar la cara de mi amigo cuando la vera en la cafetería.

-¿Por que?- pregunto sonriente.

-Porque es la chica más perfecta del mundo, es hermosa- respondí. Nunca fui celosa por la belleza de los demás, pero esto era diferente, no podía cree que alguien fuese tan perfecto, no tenia ningún defecto.

-Mmm me gustaría verla- dijo pensativo, reí levemente y negué con la cabeza.

-Cuando la veas se te va a caer la boca- le dije y sonreí.

-Ja, no creo que sea tanto.

-Ya veremos- dije y el profesor entro.

Las clases pasaron con rapidez, después de la hora de biología me encontré con Joa para ir a la cafetería. No volví a ver a Samantha Floum, ni tampoco algún alumno nuevo. Joaquín había salido un poco tarde de educación física y la cafetería estaba atestada de estudiantes. Nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre con sus amigos, yo comí tranquila mi manzana y recorrí el edificio con la mirada. Encontré a las porristas con su atuendo habitual sentadas en el extremo apuesto a nuestra mesa, también, vi a los del equipo de computación e informática charlando animadamente de cosas que no entendía, estaban a unas tres mesas de distancia, y al final encontré a la persona que buscaba, la chica perfecta que se había sentado con migo ahora estaba acompañada de dos chicos, tan hermosos como ella, uno tenia el cabello colorado rizado, ojos celestes, era alto y musculoso, también, al igual que Samantha, era pálido como la pared. El segundo no era tan fornido, aunque seguía siendo musculoso, su pelo era castaño oscuro y sus ojos verdes, aprecian esmeraldas, su piel era igual de albina como la de sus compañeros. Hablaban entre si. No miraban a nadie, y todos los miraban.

Me costo mucho esfuerzo despegar mi mirada de los dos chicos, pero lo logre, le di un codazo a Joa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

-La encontré- le dijo señalando con la cabeza la mesa donde se encontraban los nuevos. El siguió mi mirada, lo mire para no perderme su expresión.

Sus ojos se volvieron platos de tanto abrirlos, y como yo había dicho, se le cayo la boca, solo le faltaba la baba, me reí, quería sacarle una foto para no olvidad ningún detalle de su rostro. Hice lo mismo que el había hecho con migo, troné mis dedos alado de su oído y reacciono.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte imitándolo, y riendo a la vez.

-Que gracias- me dijo sarcásticamente.

-Te dije que se te iba a caer la boca- sonriendo complacida.

-Bueno tengo que admitir que tenías razón, es increíble- sin sacar la vista de la nueva estudiante, le di otro cadazo para que dejara de hacerlo, pero no funciono.

-¿Te la imaginas como porrista?- le pregunte riendo y fijando la mirada en el chico castaño, me parecía el mas lindo de los tres, aunque eso podía ser discutible, todos eran mucho guapos. Estaba riendo y en un segundo su mirada reposo en la mía, me petrifique en la silla, su sonrisa era perfecta, arrebatadora, traviesa y deslumbrante. Sentí un codazo en las cotillas, me reí, Joa ahora me imitaba a mí para que volviese a la realidad.

Después del almuerzo fui a mi clase de español, era la materia mas fácil de todas, mi padre vivía en España y yo estaba con el cada dos años, me quedaba halla dos años y después volvía a Canadá, así que el español era mi segunda lengua. Esta era otra de las clases que no compartía con Joa y me sentaba sola, aunque no era la única Bethilda Munch también, pero ella era porrista y se sentaba cerca de su grupo y yo lo prefería así. Cuando llegue los estudiantes se estaba acomodando, me senté y como en la primera hora me puse a dibujar. El profesor entro seguido de dos estudiantes, supuse que no fui la única que los reconoció al instante, eran los dos chicos que se sentaron con Samantha Floum en la cafetería. El profesor, al igual que habían hecho con migo hace dos años atrás, no los presento a la clase, les entrego un libro y les indico donde sentarse, el colorado se sentó alado de Bethilda que parecía que le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco, y el castaño alado mió. Toda la clase se giro a verlos. No sabia cual era la expresión de mi cara pero yo la sentía hirviendo, debía estar roja como un tomate. El profesor pidió atención y dio una tarea sobre verbos. No despegue la mirada de mi hoja, no quería mirar al chico tan perfecto que estaba a mi izquierda, porque sabia que no dejaría de mirarlo. Termine la tarea más rápido de lo normal ¿Que haría ahora? Escuchaba que las porristas ya le hacían preguntas al chico nuevo más cercano a ellas.

-Hola- escuche la voz más melodiosa y perfecta que había escuchado en mi vida, gire mi cabeza y me tope con unos ojos verdes que me miraban intensamente.

-Ho-hola- tartamudee.

-Soy Steven Floum- se presento- Tu eres…

-Eh… Gabriela Scatt- masculle, mi curiosidad empezó a aumentar, el era el hermano se Samantha, pero no se parecían en nada, excepto en su tez blanca-¿Tu eres el hermano de Samantha?- dije sin pensarlo, a veces mi curiosidad sobrepasaba mi timidez y me hacia hablar sin proponérmelo.

-Si, bueno en realidad somos hermanos adoptivos, al igual que Joe- explico señalando a su hermano. Gire y mire a el otro chico pelirrojo que seguro les explicaba lo mismo a las idiotizadas porristas.

-Ah- susurre- Y ¿por que se mudaron?- otra vez la curiosidad.

-Nuestro padre fue trasladado al hospital general de Vancouver- su padre estaba internado.

-Lo siento- balbucee incómodamente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado y confundido. Yo lo mire con el seño fruncido, también confundida.

-Porque esta internado- dije cuidadosamente, es se hecho a reír.

-No no, mi padre es cirujano- explico sonriendo.

-Oh… yo creía que…-no termine la frase, había quedado como una estùpida.

-No te preocupes, yo no me explique bien- me excuso sonriente. En la cafetería no lo había notado pero sus dientes eran blancos y perfectos, y sus labios rojos.

-Señorita Scatt, si podría ser tan amable de pasar a copiar la tarea, seguro que ya la debe haber terminado, sino no estaría hablando- me sorprendió el profesor Card, nunca me había caído bien, al contrario de lo anteriores, el pensaba que yo hacia trampa y me copiaba. Para mi suerte ya había terminado hace casi media hora, me levante con dignidad tome mi hoja y empecé a copiar, estaba todo mas que bien.

Ya terminadas las clases, fui con Joa al aparcamiento, el estaba entusiasmado con el próximo partido de baloncesto, no paraba de hablar sobre jugadas y estrategias que yo no entendía, pero me gustaba escucharlo, parecía un niño cuando se entusiasmaba por algo. Me despedí y puse en marcha mi auto, el de mi madre.

Llegue a casa en diez minutos, mi madre estaba como loca con el asunto de la partida, saldrían a las doce del medio día de mañana. Las maletas estaban en la entrada, Fede estaba en el sofá viendo un partido de béisbol y mi madre en la cocina preparando la cena.

-Hola mama, ¿Como están los preparativos?- pregunte.

-Bien ya terminamos de empacar y tenemos las valijas listas para partir mañana, ¿Vendrás al aeropuerto con nosotros?- me pregunto.

-Si claro- sonreí- Ah… mama… mañana tengo una fiesta, a la noche… ¿puedo ir?-pregunte indecisa.

-Y ¿por que me preguntas? Creo que ya eres grande para tomar algunas decisiones ¿No?- me dijo.

-Eh… si pero te preguntaba por que voy a dejar la casa sola y voy a llegar después de las seis- le dije repitiendo algunas de sus pautas.

-Bueno, si ya lo se, pero no creo que le pase nada la primera noche que no estemos, y además ya la hemos dejado sola ¿no?- sonrió y me abrazo- no hagas líos ¿si?

-Mama ¿Cuántas veces me hiciste esa pregunta en la semana?- le pregunte sin soltarla y riendo, ella me acompaño con las risas.

-No lo se.

-Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes-dijo Fede desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Voy arriba a hacer mi tarea- dije y subí la escalera.

No pude hacer nada, me tire en la cama y recordé lo que había hablado con Steven Floum.


	4. Encuentros

**luxiiz de cullen XD :** Gracias por el comentario, ellos no como los Cullen pero en la transcurso de la historia se iran develando muchos detalles :)

**Encuentros:**

Estaba sentada en un café del aeropuerto con Fede, esperando que saliera su vuelo. Mi madre estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que volaba, su esposo le repitió en todo el viaje, desde casa al aeropuerto, que se tranquilizara, que no iba a pasar nada malo, pero ella, testaruda siempre pensando en las malas posibilidades. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a viajar, dentro de poco tendría que volver a España con mi padre, pero ya no tenía ganas de quedarme dos años, prefería vivir con mi madre, ella me entendía y me ayudaba, mi padre… bueno mi padre no era tan responsable como ella y no compartíamos muchas cosas, salvo nuestros rasgos físicos, pero nada más. Además en España no tenía ni un amigo, tampoco podía decir que aquí tuviera muchos, pero estaba Joa, y eso ya era mucho para mí.

Quince minutos después en el tablero de vuelos figuraba el viaje a Roma, iba a horario, y los pasajeros debían arribar por el sector B en diez minutos. Nos levantamos de la mesa y llegamos al sector en donde se arribaba el avión, vi pasar varias azafatas con un uniforme azul marino y un pañuelo blanco haciendo juego. Hicimos la cola en silencio, antes de que Fede entregara los boletos de avión me salí de la fila y mi madre me abrazo muy fuerte.

-Prométeme que te vas a cuidar- me dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Si mama, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, estaré bien, y no le pasara nada a la casa- no recordaba cuantas veces se lo había dicho, pero esperaba que se le grabara -Espero que pasen una linda luna de miel, y no te preocupes por nada ¿Si?- dije y me solté para que pasara por los detectores de metal. La salude con la mano desde el otro lado y ella me sonrió y devolvió la seña. Cuando ya no los pude ver empecé a caminar hasta el estacionamiento del aeropuerto para volver a casa. Lo que me esperaba, tenia que arreglarme para esa vendita fiesta, no me iba a producir mucho. Joa pasaría por mí a las ocho, como deseaba enfermarme, o que me pasara algo para poder falta.

Estaría sola durante una semana, mi madre y Fede volverían el sábado próximo, nose por que me emocionaba tanto estar sola, total, iba a hacer lo mismo, solo que los mayores no estarían.

Llegue a casa, ya eran las cuatro, tenia mucho tiempo y no había nada para hacer. Tenia varias opciones, podía salir y dar vuelvas por ahí, quedarme en casa y mirar televisión, o llamar a Joaquín y charlar de lo que venga. La segunda opción estaba totalmente descartada, la tercera dependía de Joa, además no quería molestarlo, si lo llamaba todas las veces que no tuviera nada que hacer lo volvería loco, así que saldría a pasear por Vancouver. Tome mi Mp3 y camine por las veredas de mi barrio, casi nunca hacia este tipo de cosas, solo cuando iba al supermercado o a los negocios a comprar ropa, cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo, pero no quería ir al centro ni a ningún lugar comercial. Mi casa estaba cerca de los bosques de la reserva Musqueam, camine hasta internarme en el bosque lleno de vida, la hierba inundaba todo el suelo y las copas de los árboles, altos, verdes y frondosos, coloreaban la tenue luz del color de sus hojas. Me senté a la sombra de un añejado roble y repose mi espalda en su tronco, me quede en silencio escuchando la música, cerré mis ojos y tataree las canciones. Nose cuanto tiempo paso, pero sentí frió, desconecte el Mp3 y busque mi celular para saber la hora, eran las seis, me había quedado mas de lo que quería y ya estaba oscureciendo, tenia que volver rápido a casa. Camine por el bosque a paso vivo, no quería llegar sin luz a casa, pero un ruido me detuvo en seco, mi respiración se corto y quede congelada en el lugar, sentí unos ojos mirándome detrás de mi. Unos pasos se acercaban a mí, no podía creer que solo unas horas después de la ida de mi madre ya me estuviese pasando algo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto una voz melodiosa y muy hermosa, esto era un sueño, seguro me había desmallado, ¿Que hacia él aquí? Me gire lentamente y un adonis me miraba, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas hacían juego con todo el entorno, su piel blanca y su cabello castaño lo hacían mas irreal mientras que una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios rojos. Me quede maravillada al verlo, no sabia que decaerle.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- una ves mas mi curiosidad reboso sus limites.

-Yo pregunte primero- dijo y su sonrisa se hizo mas pronunciada.

-Paseaba- conteste si aire.

-¿Por el bosque?- pregunto sorprendido y frunciendo un poco el seño aunque sin perder la deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Si ¿Qué tiene que pasee por el bosque?

-Nada, es raro, creo que la mayoría de las adolescentes, prefieren el centro comercial- dijo riendo, su risa era la melodía mas perfecta que hubiese escuchado nunca. Sonreí.

-Y ¿Que hacías en el bosque?- todavía no había respondido a mi pregunta.

-Lo mismo, paseaba, es más común en los chicos que en las chicas- respondió y se acerco a mí, empezamos a caminar a la salida del paraíso verdoso. En realidad lo único que lo convertía en un paraíso era él. Caminamos en silencio, yo quería romperlo, pero no sabia que decirle. Llegamos a la carretera.

-¿A donde vas?- me pregunto.

-A mi casa- respondí. ¿Creía que me iba a quedar con el? ojala que si.

-Te acompaño, es peligroso caminar de noche sola- propuso y me que estática ¿Que había dicho? ¿Que me iba a acompañar a casa?, esto era realmente un sueño, y no quería despertar.

-Eh… nose… mi casa queda muy cerca… no tienes que… hacerlo- no podía hablar y balbucee algunas palabras.

-No tengo nada que hacer, y como ya te dije, no es bueno que andes sola por la carretera a estas horas- parecía preocupado por algo, yo todavía no podía creerlo. Estaba muda, solo asentí con la cabeza y empecé a caminar, el mi siguió.

Como en el bosque, caminamos en silencio, no pude evitar mirarlo de reojo, sus ojos esmeraldas miraban al frente, parecía pensativo y a la vez frustrado, su seño estaba levemente fruncido, de ves en cuando nuestras miradas se juntaban y me sonrojaba, era tan intimidante.

-¿Estas sola?- pregunto de repente.

-¿Qué?- no entendía porque me lo preguntaba.

-¿Si no ahí nadie en tu casa?- ahora si parecía frustrado.

-Eh… no, no hay nadie, ¿Por qué?- estaba confundida.

-¿Tus padres te dejan sola tanto tiempo?- pregunto evadiendo mi pregunta.

-Vivo con mi madre y ella se fue de viaje… hoy, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que no estaba?- pregunte, ¿Cómo lo sabia?

-Pues, esa- dijo señalando una casa total mente oscura- Es la única casa de la cuadra que párese desabitada, y creí que era la tulla ¿Estoy equivocado?- dijo sonriente, sabia que la casa era mía.

-Si es la mía- respondí- Que observador- susurre casi inaudible, el rió como si hubiera escuchado lo que dije.

Me acompaño hasta el porche de la casa.

-Nos vemos el lunes, adiós Gabriela- se despidió, me sorprendió que recordara mi nombre, mi primer día en el instituto no recordaba a nadie salvo a Joa, pero a el lo conocía desde siempre. Al escuchar mi nombre con su melodiosa voz creí que volaba, nunca me había gustado mucho mi nombre, pero el no hacia brillar.

-Nos vemos- susurre deslumbrada, el sonrió y se alejo caminando. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.

Entre a mi casa, el reloj del pasillo estaba enfrente mió, eran casi las siete y yo no había hecho nada. Corrí escalera arriba y abrí el agua caliente de la ducha, deje sobre la cama mi ropa, unos jeans y una blusa verde azulada, volví al baño y entre en la ducha. Intente ducharme lo mas rápido posible, no quería hacer esperar a Joa, tenia que admitir que en el tiempo que Steven estuvo a mi lado, había olvidado todo, la fiesta, el tiempo, que estaba sola, solo recordaba que estaba con él, su voz, su rostro perfecto…

Escuche el claxon del auto de Joaquín, ya estaba lista para ir a la fiesta, lo único que esperaba era que pasara lo más rápido posible, cerré la puerta de casa, había dejado varias luces encendidas para que no pareciera muy desolada. Entre en el auto.

-No tuviste ningún inconveniente con la ropa ¿no?- se rió de su propio chiste.

-No, veo que tu tampoco- dijo señalando sus vaqueros y su camisa de todos los días. Puso en marcha el coche y fuimos a la casa de la súper popular porrista Carmen Ludo.

-¿Cuándo volverán tu madre y su esposo?-pregunto despreocupado mientras cambiaba en dial de la radio.

-Supuestamente el sábado que viene, aunque no me importaría que alargaran su estancia en Roma u otro lugar, Nápoles por ejemplo- me reí, no creía que mi madre quisiera dejarme sola mas de lo prometido, pero necesitaba esas vacaciones a solas con su esposo. Me acompaño con las risas y dejo la radio en una estación que no conocía.

-Si, tu madre parece muy estresada con todo ese rollo del banco- comento.

-¿Como lo sabes?- con el hablábamos de muchas cosas, capaz que le había dicho lo loca que estaba.

-Me hablas de ella mucho, y hace una semana acompañe a mi abuela al banco y la vi parecía agobiada- explico.

-¿Acompañas a tu abuela al banco?- pregunte, me pareció raro, ningún chico de su edad lo hacia o no lo sabia, yo no lo hacia por que la única abuela que tenia estaba en España y no me llevaba muy bien con ella.

-Si, no se lo digas a nadie, si alguien se entera todos se reirán de mi durante todo el semestre- me dijo con un dejo de miedo.

-¿Por que?, a mi me parece muy tierno que la acompañes y la ayudes- le respondí.

-Me parecía que ibas a decir eso, tu eres muy diferente a las chicas del instituto ¿Recuerdas?- me recordó- Piensas lo opuesto que todos- reímos de mi mentalidad opuesta, y tenia razón, cuando alguien elegía el blanco, yo elegía el negro, siempre era así.

-Antes de ir a buscarte estaba pensando que faltan dos semanas para tu cumpleaños- dijo, si estábamos a trece de Septiembre, y yo cumplía los diecisiete el veintisiete del mismo mes- ¿Que quieres que te regale?- me pregunto sonriente.

-Sabes que no me importan los regalos, si fueras inteligente no me regalarías nada- rió.

-Otra cosa en la que te diferencias de los demás, a todo el mundo le gustan los regalos, pero a ti no- siguió riendo. Resople.

-Enserio, no tienes que regalarme nada, con tal de que me digas feliz cumpleaños, está bien.

-Y te revuelva el pelo hasta despeinarte por completo, cuando llegues al instituto- me propuso, lo mire seriamente, mi pelo ya era un desastre y el lo quería despeinar mas de lo que estaba. Se hecho a reír por mi mirada asesina- Bueno entonces si no te puedo despeinar, te tengo que hacer un regalo- concluyo, resople nuevamente.

-Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza- le reproche y se rió, yo me mordí el labio negando con la cabeza, él nunca iba a cambiar.

El resto del trayecto lo hicimos en silencio, bueno casi, el iba contando las canciones de la radio, yo a veces lo escuchaba, y otras pensaba en la tarde tan perfecta que había pasado con ese ángel caído del cielo.

Al final llegamos a mi pesadilla, la casa era de dos pisos, el exterior era blanco con un porche bastante amplio, por las ventanas se veían las personas pasar, charlar y bailar, la música parecía tronar de lo alta que estaba, los vecinos se volverían locos y llamarían a la policía. Suspire, salimos del auto y fuimos hasta la puerta, una chica rubia, alta con un vestido de lentejuelas plateado nos recibió, era una de las porristas de la escuela Elena Marsk, estaba un poco despeinada y con las mejillas coloradas, parecía acalorada. Entramos y cerré la puerta, el interior estaba alborotado de adolescentes del instituto, muchos con la misma pinta que Elena, supuse que los padres de Carmen no estaban, porque había vasos de cerveza por todas partes y mucho olor a cigarrillo, el humo era insoportable, me asfixiaba. Los del equipo de baloncesto estaban muy cerca de nosotros y le hicieron señas a Joa para que fuera, el me miro y yo le hice un gesto para que no se preocupara y se fue a saludar a sus amigos. Busque a tientas una ventana, me estaba muriendo ahí adentro, la cabeza me dolía por en volumen de la música mientras que mis pulmones pedían a gritos aire no toxico libre de humo. Camine, la casa parecía explotar de gente, estaban las porristas, los jugadores de todos los deportes, hasta había alumnos del ultimo año, di vueltas por la casa y al fin encontré lo que buscaba, la puerta trasera que daba al jardín de esta. Salí disimuladamente y respire una gran bocanada de aire fresco, me senté en las escaleras del pequeño porche trasero y seguí respirando, la música no se escuchaba tan fuerte ahí afuera. Después de un rato, cuando mis pulmones volvieron a su estado normal, decidí volver a entrar.

Di vueltas por la casa reconociendo todos los rostros, encontré la mesa de las bebidas, estaba repleta de alcohol, lo único que había tomado era cerveza y no me gustaba mucho, era muy amarga para mi gusto, pero no me animaba a probar ninguna de las otras bebidas, tome un vaso y me aleje de le mesa, me apoyé en la pared cerca de una ventana para no asfixiarme de nuevo. Una mano fría me toco el hombro, se me callo el vaso y todo su contenido callo en el piso parque, grite del susto, aunque la música tapo por completo el sonido, me gire y ahí estaba él, con sus ojos esmeralda mirándome y con una arrebatadora y traviesa sonrisa.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?- pregunto sarcásticamente y rió.


	5. La fiesta

**La fiesta:**

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte sorprendida, no me esperaba verlo en la fiesta.

-Me invitaron- dijo sonriente, debí suponerlo, las porristas no lo podrían haberlo dejado pasar- Pareces aburrida- dijo evaluando mi rostro.

-Si…Eh… No me gustan mucho las fiestas- respondí encogiendo mis hombros.

-Entonces ¿Por que viniste?- pregunto curioso, casi no logre escucharlo por la música, me estaba volviendo sorda.

-Viene con un amigo- explique intentando divisar a Joa, que parecía estar muy bien acompañado, Steven siguió mi mirada y lo vio.

-Parece que te dejo un poco sola- me miro y levanto las cejas.

-Mmm- hice una mueca- Esta entretenido- susurre, agache la cabeza y escuche su risa debilitada por el sonido de la música ¿Como me había escuchado con tanto estruendo? Tosí, el humo me estaba matando.

-Vamos afuera, te estas asfixiando- dijo y señalo la puerta por la que yo había salido anteriormente por el mismo motivo.

Al salir respire una gran bocanada de aire, el parecía respirar totalmente normal, apoyé mis brazos en la baranda del pequeño porche y él mi imito, la música no se escuchaba tan fuerte como cuando yo había salido, gire la cabeza y la puerta estaba cerrada, volví a mirar al frente.

-Y… ¿Viniste solo?- pregunte para poder entablar cualquier tipo de conversación, el miraba el bosque que se extendía enfrente nuestro, parecía concentrado en algo. Volteo su rostro y me miro con esos ojos hipnóticos.

-No, mi hermana fue la que me arrastro hasta aquí- rió y miró el bosque.

-Así que, no te gustan las fiestas- observé, bueno, teníamos algo en común.

-No, no me gustan las fiestas- afirmando mí suposición, parecía divertido por algo que yo no entendía.

-Mmm, no vi a tu hermana- seguí intentando extender la conversación, no quería dejar de escuchar su musical voz. Él soltó una carcajada hermosa.

-Debe estar ocupada, como tu amigo, también arrastro a mi hermano aquí- respondió, osea que él, al igual que yo, estaba haciendo tiempo para poder irse. Nos quedamos en silencio.

-En español el profesor Card se comporto muy mal con tigo- dijo de repente, debía tener una gran memoria para recordar todos los nombres en solo un día.

-No te preocupes, siempre es así- dije, yo ya me había acostumbrado, y además, siempre le ganaría, porque sabía realmente. Me pregunte ¿Por que me estaría recordando eso? ¿Por que le importaba? ¿Le importaba? Esas preguntas empezaron a rondar por mi mente.

-Que cretino- menciono. Reí, parecía estar ¿Protegiéndome?

-Pienso lo mismo- respondí a su comentario tan acertado. Vi que una sonrisa se extendía por su perfecto rostro.

-¿Y cuando regresara tu madre?- pregunto mirando me a los ojos, eran tan profundos, y no pude evitar responderle como si estuviésemos retomando la conversación de la tarde.

-En una semana, se fue de luna de miel con su esposo- dije sin alejar mis ojos de los suyos, eran tan confiables que no tuve miedo al responder. El frunció una ceja.

-¿Te dejaron sola por una semana?

-Si- me encogí de hombros, hablar del viaje de mi madre me hizo recordar que muy pronto llegaría el mío, tendría que volver a España con mi padre, dejar todo, otra vez, el instituto, a mi gran amigo Joa, con el que siempre me sentía acompañada; a mi madre, tan protectora y buena, a su esposo Fede, al cual ya me había acostumbrado muy bien, y a pesar de que casi no lo conocía me separaría de él, de Steven, no lo volvería a ver nunca, nunca volvería a ver su rostro perfecto, sus ojos esmeraldas y esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante y traviesa. Sentí como se abría un hueco en mi pecho y como este se invadía de tristeza. Dejaría todo eso atrás solo por un hombre que nunca hacia uso de su presencia, no se molestaba en saber de mí, ni siquiera en estos dos años me había llamado, a excepción de mis cumpleaños. Cambiaria todo esto para ir a un lugar que odiaba y en el que solo conocía a dos personas, con las cuales no tenía una gran relación. No, no quería cambiar tanto por nada.

Pero debía hacerlo.

Steven me miro fijamente y con la preocupación pintada en el rostro, yo aparte la vista y sentí que algo líquido rodaba por mis mejillas ¡¿Por que era tan sensible a mis propios pensamientos? Siguió mirándome pero ahora no había preocupación en su rostro, era como si yo le hubiese transmitido mi angustia.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo mal?- pregunto desesperado.

-No, no pasa nada- dije paridamente con la voz algo quebrada, limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Pero ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo todavía preocupado, yo evitaba su mirada, no podía mirarlo, ni siquiera pensar que el se preocupaba por mí.

-No es nada, enserio, no tienes de que preocuparte…- respondí intentando despreocuparlo, pero antes de terminar la frase la voz se me quebró.

-Puedes contármelo- dijo suavemente y sinceramente curioso por saber que me causaba tanta pena. En ese momento cometí un error. Levante mi vista y sus ojos hipnóticos me miraban llenos de preocupación, cautela y curiosidad, y como antes me había pasado, conteste automáticamente.

-Es que…yo también tendré que viajar- susurre tan bajo que creí que no me escucharía, aunque como siempre él lo hacía. Su rostro se ensombreció levemente al escucharme.

-¿Cuando será eso?- parecía más curioso que antes.

-En navidad, tengo que volver con mi padre- dije sin ánimo y aparte mi rostro.

-No es para tanto, estarás con tu padre- intento convencerme. Yo sonreí sin alegría.

-La relación que llevo con mi padre no es una de las mejores- explique, pero me pareció que no entendía alguna parte.

-Entiendo, prefieres pasar las fiestas con tu madre.

-Si…- respondí, y entendí cual era el fragmento que faltaba- Pero de todas formas es lo mismo, tendré que ir a vivir con él-

-Oh…te quedaras con tu padre- dijo carente de emoción, mire su rostro, el ya no me veía, pero seguía preocupado.

-Por suerte esta vez será por un año, hasta que cumpla las dieciocho y decida yo misma con quien quiero vivir- dije un pensamiento en voz alta, y volví a mirar al bosque. Nos quedamos en silencio cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

Detrás de nosotros la fiesta seguía tan agitada como antes, con la música a todo la que da, el cigarrillo y las bebidas alcohólicas. La verdad era que me había olvidado por completo en donde estábamos, con él el tiempo y el espacio los podía olvidar fácil mente.

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto Steven de repente.

-En que ahí tantas cosas que debo hacer y no quiero y otras que quiero pero no puedo- le conteste automáticamente. Nunca había sido tan sincera con alguien que esa noche. Nunca le había dicho a alguien lo que pensaba, tampoco nadie me lo había preguntado, pero de ser así seguro que no le hubiese respondido, por lo menos, no con la pura verdad. Ni siquiera con mi madre o con Joa, era tan sincera, siempre les escondía cosas que prefería guardar y olvidar. Lo mire sorprendida de mi mí misma, el me sonrió por mi rápida respuesta.

Hoy era una noche sin nubes, algo raro en Vancouver, y la suave y plateada luz de la luna brillaba sobre nosotros. Su piel pálida parecía de mármol blanco a la luz de ese astro nocturno, de noche se veía siniestro, pero a la vez perfectamente perfecto, la noche lo favorecía aun más, cosa que yo ya no podía creer, pero lo estaba viendo.

Sentí que algo vibraba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, mi celular. Antes de salir había puesto una alarma para irme, de lo que yo creía, una aburrida y larga fiesta. Pero estaba equivocada, no fue tan malo como yo esperaba, en realidad fue la mejor fiesta a la que había asistido desde el comienzo del año.

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada, el tiempo había pasado volando, que raro que los vecinos no llamaron a la policía. Apague la alarma y guarde el celular.

-Tengo que buscar a Joaquín, para que me lleve a mi casa- dije, intentando ver algo por las ventanas, pero era imposible, ahora el aire parecía humo de lo denso que estaba.

-Te ayudo a buscarlo- se ofreció, me sonrió y abrió la puerta para entrar al infierno, a mí infierno, pero él estaba a mi lado, podría superarlo.

Cuando entramos el humo me pego fuerte, el olor a alcohol y cigarrillo era insoportable, quería encontrar a Joa y salir de nuevo a respirar. El ambiente estaba caluroso, me sofocó, todas las personas estaban completamente mojadas. La música parecía ser una tormenta eléctrica muy cargada. Mire hacia atrás y él seguía ahí, mirándome. Volví el rostro para iniciar mi búsqueda, pero casi me choco con la anfitriona de la fiesta Carmen Ludo. Estaba en un estado más que deplorable, nunca había visto a alguien así. Su ropa estaba completamente empapada de cerveza y demás cosas y el maquillaje que habitualmente llevaba la hacia ver realmente mal, estaba totalmente corrido. Steven y yo pasamos rápidamente por su lado, en cualquier momento vomitaría, o eso decía su aspecto. Llegamos al salón y ahí encontré a Joa, rodeado de un grupo de porristas, riendo a carcajadas, todos estaban empapados. Yo casi no podía respirar y cuatro de las cinco porristas que lo rodeaban estaban con un cigarro en la mano ¿Cómo era posible que envenenaran tanto sus pulmones? Suspire, Joaquín no tenia buena pinta para conducir. Tendría que volver a casa caminando, era un trecho bastante largo, pero no estaba cansada para una caminata.

-Bueno, me iré caminando, nos vemos el lunes- me despedí de Steven y camine hasta la puerta principal, mis pulmones ya no aguantaban el humo y necesitaba salir.

Al abrir la puerta, el aire puro volvió a aliviar mi dolor, inhalé profundamente y seguí caminando.

-¡Espera!- me gritaba alguien de atrás, él, Steven, ¿Por qué me había seguido?- Te llevo yo- dijo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos- Si quieres- repuso cortésmente.

-Pero… ¿Y… tus hermanos?- pregunte todavía en Shock. ¿Él quería llevarme a mi casa o lo hacia por cortesía como hoy a la tarde?

-No importa, ellos vinieron en su auto- le resto importancia al asunto- Además saben que no quería venir, seguramente crean ya estoy en casa- dijo, me mordí el labio, el se estaba ofreciendo a llevarme.

Una vocecita me hablo - _¡di que si!_-

¿Qué hago? ¿Le hacia caso a la vocecita que nunca en mi vida había escuchado?

-No me es un problema llevarte, tu casa me queda de paso- agrego.

-Bueno…si no es un problema- balbuceé y seguí mordiéndome el labio. El sonrió y empezó a caminar, yo lo seguí.

Nos acercamos a un auto que solo había visto en las revistas, un flamante Mercedes negro, con vidrios polarizados. Era el auto más lujoso que había visto en mi vida. Él desactivo la alarma con las llaves, lo mire incrédula.

-¿Es tullo?-dije levantando las cejas, el sonrió travieso y asintió.

-Sube, esta abierto- dijo mientras abría la puerta del lado del conductor. Yo lo imite cuidadosamente, ya me imaginaba rayándolo. Por dentro era mas espectacular que por fuera, con tapiz de cuero gris y blanco. Me sentía incomoda, él entonaba perfectamente y yo… bueno parecía una ladrona. Encendió el motor y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Mire por la ventanilla, todo se veía más oscuro con el polarizado, y no lograba percibir la velocidad a la que íbamos.

Legamos a casa en tres minutos, nunca creí poder hacer un trayecto de diez en tres minutos. Estaciono enfrente de la casa.

-Te lo agradezco- susurre, ya estaba cansada y tener que caminar me hubiese matado.

-No ahí de que- dijo y su voz sonó suave y deliciosa- Nos vemos el lunes- yo sonreí, lo volvería a ver en dos días. El me sonrió.

-Adiós- lo salude y salí del hermoso coche.

Cuando entre en casa ni siquiera encendí la luz, fui directamente a mi habitación, no tenía fuerzas para nada, me cambie y me tire en la cama recordando toda la noche. Creo haberme dormido con una sonrisa muy ancha en los labios.


	6. Antes que salga el Sol

**Antes que salga el Sol:**

Desperté a eso de las once, muy cerca del mediodía. Me dolía la cabeza. Mi ropa, las sabanas y hasta mi habitación estaban embebidas con todos esos olores de la fiesta. Abrí la ventana de par en par para que se ventilara mi cuarto. Me había asfixiado en esa casa, pero no iba a permitir que me pasara en la mía. Me saque la ropa de la fiesta y cambie las sabanas de mi cama, toda la ropa sucia la hice un bollo para después meterla en el lavarropas. Por último, y principal, fui al baño a darme una ducha. Hasta mi piel tenía el olor a alcohol de la noche anterior y sin contar el cigarrillo, imagine que mis pulmones estaban negros de tanto humo que había aspirado. Cuando era pequeña mi madre me llamaba Juana Olores, cualquier olor que hubiese en el ambiente, yo lo detectaba con suma precisión, si algo se quemaba, cuando estaba la lavadora andando y el olor a lluvia en particular, era una de mis preferidos.

Mientras estaba en la bañera sonó el teléfono, ahora necesitaba que estuviese arriba y en el baño, aunque saliera de la ducha no alcanzaría a atender y dejaría un desastre de agua por toda la casa, así que seria mejor que el que estuviese llamando llamara en otro momento. Pero después de un minuto de reflexión una imagen vino a mi cabeza, el avión que había despegado ayer, mi madre y su esposo estaba en ese avión, seguro que eran ellos. Me apresure a cerrar la ducha y antes de salir me patine con la alfombra -que sirve para que la gente no se patine en la bañera- pensé con sarcasmo, casi todo lo que tenia en casa funcionaba al revés, por lo menos conmigo siempre fue así. Intente secarme lo mas rápido posible y salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y con un turbante en la cabeza para que el pelo se secara mas rápido. El teléfono seguía sonando, debía ser la tercera llamada. Al final llegue a la cocina y tome el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- pregunte -por favor que sea mama, no había hecho todo eso sino era ella- pensé mordiéndome el labio.

-Gabriela ¿Por que no contestabas el teléfono?- mi madre estaba histérica.

-Acabo de levantarme y fui a ducharme- respondí- ¿Como llegaron?- pregunte para que no regañara.

-Ah, Italia es hermosa, llegamos muy bien, el viaje fue tranquilo, tenias razón no ahí que tenerles miedo a los aviones- empezó a contarme todo el viaje- llegamos hace dos horas, pero pensé que estarías dormida, por el cambio de horarios, aquí son las cuatro de la tarde, y allá, mas o menos, las doce- siguió con su resumen- Fede esta maravillado con la arquitectura de Roma, yo no le he entendido una palabra de lo que ha dicho, pero me gusta verlo así- Eso era algo que había sacado de mi madre, me encantaba ver a las personas felices y contentas. Siguió contándome de lo preciosa que era Roma, y que habían hecho una gran elección.

-Bueno te llamare el lunes- dijo final mente- Cuídate mucho, cielo, Fede te manda saludos, y dice que no hagas bullicio- sonreí al escuchar eso, el siempre me ayudaba cuando quería salir con Joa y hacer casos de adolescentes- Te extrañamos, corazón-

-Yo también los extraños, un beso- salude.

-Adiós- cortó.

Hablar con mi madre me hizo recordar que hacia unas semanas, todos los días, le decía que me devolviera una cadenita plateada, que le había prestado, y no lo hacia. Era tan colgada, que de no tener la cabeza conectada al cuerpo, de seguro, se la olvidaría todos los días. Yo no era tan olvidadiza como ella, pero había adquirido una pequeña porción del defecto.

Fui a su habitación, casi nunca entraba, estaba pintada de un amarillo claro, tenia dos ventanas, una arriba de la cama enfrente de la puerta, y la otra en la pared izquierda, que daba al jardín trasero. Fui hasta su mesita de noche, ella siempre guardaba sus joyas en un cofrecito en el fondo del cajón, empecé a rebuscar y no la encontré ¿Dónde la podía tener?, abrí el armario, que ahora estaba casi vacío. En los dos primeros estantes no había nada, me agache para ver si el cofre estaba en los de abajo, pero algo me llamo la atención. Un álbum gastado por el paso del tiempo, era de cuero negro y las puntas estaban revestidas con una lámina blanca. Lo saque del armario, nunca, en toda mi vida, lo había visto. Me senté en la cama y lo abrí en una de las páginas del medio, en ella se apreciaban dos fotos, en una se veía a dos jóvenes en un parque, la mujer de pelo rubio y muy lacio, de ojos grises iguales a los de mi madre, sonreía a la cámara, mientras que el joven, también rubio pero de cabellos ondulados, y ojos verde oliva la miraba tiernamente. Debajo de la foto mi madre había escrito sus nombres ''Sandra Anwar y Matt Williams''. Eran mis tíos de parte de mi madre, no los habría reconocido nunca si no estuviesen sus nombres, no solo por que casi no los veía, sino, por que ahora tenían unos veinte años más, mi tía Sandra era casi tres años mayor que mi madre. Lo único que reconocí de su rostro era su nariz, ella, mi madre y yo teníamos la misma. Su pelo lacio seguía tan lacio como antes, y sus ojos grises que también coincidían con los su hermana y los míos.

En la otra foto también estaban ellos solo que mi madre los acompañaba y se encontraban en un restaurante. Maryori era igual que ahora, solo que sin esas ''molestas'' arruguitas en sus ojos y sus hoyuelos no estaban tan marcados.

Me quede en el cuarto mirando el álbum, había muchas fotos familiares, algunos de mis abuelos, de los primos de madre, sus hijos. También había algunas de mi padre, pero muy pocas.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, me levante apresuradamente y el álbum callo al piso, corrí hasta el teléfono y atendí.

-¿Ho-Hola?- dije sin aire.

-¿Ela?- Pregunto Joaquín desde el otro lado. Tome aire para contestar.

-Joa ¿Cómo llegaste anoche a tu casa?- pregunte, la ultima ves que lo había visto no estaba en un buen estado para manejar.

-Bien, ¿Pero tu como llegaste? Te fuiste sin avisarme- me reprocho.

-No te avise por que estabas muy concentrado con las porristas, no quería interrumpirte- le conteste mordaz, no me gustaba que me regañara, y menos cuando el había roto mas normas que yo la noche pasada.

-Ah, ¿Volviste caminando hasta tu casa?- pregunto receloso.

-No- no sabía si contarle que Steven Floum se había tomado la molestia de alcanzarme hasta casa- Me trajeron- dije para que no preguntara más. Pero falle.

-¿Te llevaron? ¿Quién?- empezó con el cuestionario.

-Pareces mi madre ¿Ahora eres un detective?- me salí por la tangente

-No, pero quiero saber, estuve preocupado toda la tarde, mi móvil no tenía crédito y recién ahora te pude llamar para saber si te habías borrado del mundo- explico divertido.

-No te preocupes, no me trago la tierra y tampoco me paso nada- siempre me recordaba a un hermano mayor, al no tener a nadie a quien cuidar por ser el menor de sus hermanos, él me cuidaba a mí.

-¿Me va a contestar señorita?- pregunto como si fuera realmente un detective. Sonreí.

-Steven- respondí rápidamente- ¿Y tu como volviste?- pregunte seriamente, para que no me preguntara mas nada del tema. Por alguna razón, no quería contarle que un adonis me había triado a las dos de la mañana en su flamante Mercedes después de una fiesta interminable.

-En el auto, espere un tiempo para poder conducir hasta casa- respondió despreocupadamente- ¿Steven? ¿Qué Steven?- pregunto curioso, seguro estaba pensando que al fin había encontrado a alguien con quien salir, pero se equivocaba, si yo algún día salía con Steven Floum era por que todo el mundo estaba de cabeza.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿Estas celoso?- reí, yo sabia que a él le importaba por que me protegía de todo, y además por que era curioso. El rió del otro lado del auricular.

-¿Celoso yo? Ja, mira quien esta hablando- contesto con una indignación falsa- ''No te aviase por que parecías muy entretenido con las porristas''- dijo con una pobre imitación de mi voz y volvió a reí. Rodé los ojos.

-¿Y como te fue con ellas?- pregunte, quería alejar la conversión del tema de Steven.

-Nada ¿Que podría pasar?- pregunto con inocencia, pero yo lo había visto, y no era tan inocente como quería suponer.

-No es lo que yo vi- dije sonriente de que halla caído en la trampa.

-¿Y que viste entonces?- pregunto desafiante.

-Estabas con Salí Johnson- le solté riendo, él suspiro derrotado.

-Había bebido- se excuso rápidamente.

-Si me imagino, cuando fui a buscarte estabas tambaleando.

-Estoy hablando con Ela- le explico a alguien del otro lado- Mama te manda saludos-

-Salúdala también de mi parte- hacia mucho que no lo veía.

-Tengo que colgar, mi hermana quiere llamar a su nuevo ''novio''- dijo enfatizando las palabras. Sentí que alguien lo golpeaba y reí- Un beso Ela, nos vemos mañana- saludo.

-Adiós- dije.

-Y me tendrás que explicar la de ese Steven- soltó antes de cortar y escuche su risa. Maldita sea nunca se le escapaba nada.

El día transcurrió muy rápido, cuando fui al supermercado comprobé que las nubes no eran tan densas y abundantes como siempre, seguramente mañana saldría el sol tan ansiado por los adolescentes, pero no para mi. El sol era muy hermoso y cálido, pero hacia que todo el verde se opacara con la luz, en cambio las nubes y la lluvia hacían ver el tapiz de hojas más llamativo y alegre. Pero no me importaba el sol, todo la tarde pensé en las palabras de Steven Floum y que en menos de veinticuatro horas lo vería.


	7. A pesar de todo

**A pesar de todo:**

Estaciones en el aparcamiento. El auto de Joa todavía no estaba, esperaba que se hubiera olvidado la conversación de ayer, no tenía ganas de explicarle lo de Steven sabiendo que a la larga no pasaría nada, era imposible que él se interesara en mí.

Fui al aula de Biología, una de mis materias favoritas, no había muchos alumnos y solo faltaban cinco minutos para empezar la clase, cuando el profesor llego ya estábamos casi todos sentados, pero en el fondo de la clases había dos sillas vacías. Joaquín estaba a mi lado, había llegado con el profesor pisándole los talones.

-Veo que todavía no llegaron todos los alumnos- dijo el profesor recorriendo el salón con la mirada –lo lamento por ellos pero debo empezar- dijo para sus adentros, yo lo escuche por que me sentaba muy cerca del escritorio.

-Saquen una hoja, hoy ahí examen, tema: diferenciación de células- todos nos quejamos, recién habían pasado tres semanas del inicio de clases y ya teníamos examen. Biología no me era una materia difícil, la entendía muy bien, pero ese día tenía la cabeza en otros temas y me faltaba concentración para poder hacer el examen, además Joaquín siempre me preguntaba las respuestas, y esta vez no pude contestar ni las mías.

Al terminas la clase, fuimos al aula de geografía, espera que _él_ estuviera ahí, pero al parecer tampoco compartimos la clase.

Llego el almuerzo y no había visto a Steven por ningún lado ¿Había faltado? No, seguramente fuera una casualidad, él dijo que vendría.

Cuando entre a la cafetería y encontré a Joa que estaba engullendo su comida en la misma mesa de siempre. Compre una gaseosa, no tenía hambre, y me senté a su lado como todos los días.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto de repente.

-Nada- lo mire extrañada -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Estás rara, no actúas de forma normal, hasta estas más pálida- respondió. Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Bueno le vas a contar el detective lo del tal Steven?- dijo con una sonrisa ancha en el rostro retomando nuestra conversación de la tarde anterior. Suspire resignada, al final tendría que contarle, el siempre obtenía lo que quería.

-Estaba en la fiesta, te fui a buscar para que me llevaras y como te vi tan entretenido resolví volverme caminando a casa- empecé a contarle –después me encontré con Steven y me pregunto si quería que me llevara, el también se iba de la fiesta y mi casa le quedaba de paso. Así que… me llevo a casa y ese es el fin de la historia- termine, Joa tenia el seño fruncido y estaba pensado algo muy detenidamente.

-¿De que Steven estas hablando?- hizo la pregunta que yo no quería responder, solo había dos Stevens en el instituto, y el segundo era completamente opuesto a Steven Floum. Evite la mirada de Joa.

-¿Steven Tawon o Steven Floum?- pregunto, me miraba con cara de no poder creerlo, porque aunque fuera uno o el otro, era prácticamente imposible de las dos formas. Yo consideraba a Tawon un chico callado, que lo único que hacia era estudiar o estar con sus amigos integrantes del decatlón escolar, y lo más importante, no me gustaba. Por otro lado Floum era el chico más increíble de todos, no podía describirlo con palabras porque no alcanzaban. Así que era imposible que yo saliera con alguno de los dos. Con Tawon no saldría porque yo misma no quería, y con Floum no lo haría porque él no estaba a mi alcance.

-Floum- masculle casi in entendible.

-¿Te levantaste a Floum?- me miro sorprendido y divertido, soltó una risa -En todos estas años creí que eras reservada, y de repente te agarras a un nuevo del que todas se mueren- me acuso, seguía riendo. Resople.

-¡No tengo nada con él!- _¡ojala! _–Solo se ofreció a llevarme y punto, no paso nada…y ¿Por que te estoy dando explicaciones?- me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Nose, yo solo te pregunte, tu contestaste- se hizo el inocente, le di un manotazo en la cabeza.

-Cállate o le cuento a todo el instituto que estabas con Jonson en la fiesta, y no hagas mas preguntas sobre el hecho- lo amenacé, yo era muy vulnerable, nunca podía esconder secretos por que siempre me los sonsacaban de alguna manera. Por eso él me conocía tanto, seguramente durante todos los años le fui contando poco a poco mi vida. Hizo como si se cerrara la boca con una sierre y no habla mas.

Mientras pasaba la hora del almuerzo, busque por toda la cafetería algún indicio de los Floum, pero no se encontraban ahí ¿Dónde estaba? No los había visto por ningún lado, a ninguno de los tres ¿Habían faltado al colegio? Yo estaba tan contenta de poder ver su perfecto rostro de nuevo, sus ojos verdes hipnóticos, y esa sonrisa traviesa que siempre se presentaba en sus labios. Ahora el instituto me parecía tedioso sin su presencia, siempre lo mismo, siempre los mismos rostros, siempre los mismos temas de conversación, siempre los mismos profesores. Nada nuevo.

Y la pesadilla no terminaba, mi siguiente clase era español con el profesor más odioso de todo el instituto que este año se proponía hacerme quedar como una falsa, copiona y tramposa. Pensar en el profesor Card me recordó que en la fiesta Steven había dicho que era un cretino, al darme cuenta de lo que significaba me sentí protegida, pero ahora no, me sentía totalmente diferente, como un soldado de la edad media sin su escudo, como una tortuga sin su caparazón.

Como era de esperarse la actitud del cretino no cambió en ningún aspecto ¿No podía admitir que una alumna de casi diecisiete años sabia mas que él? Sabia cual era la respuesta.

En educación física me sentía realmente mal, Card, una vez más, me había humillado frente a la clase, y al no tener una protección termine al borde de las lágrimas, no estaba segura de ir a gimnasia pero no quería tener una falta y que mi madre desconfiara de volver a dejarme sola. Así que asistí de muy mala gana. Estaba más torpe que de costumbre, no era una gran deportista, tampoco era un desastre, pero hoy si lo semejaba, un verdadero desastre. Quería volver a casa ya.

Fui a cambiarme, mi día no podía ser tan malo. Pero definitivamente si podía.

Carmen Ludo, la principal animadora, y sus secuaces se encontraban enfrente de mi casillero, cuando fui a abrirlo esta se me adelanto con una sonrisa falsa en la cara.

-Hola Scatt- saludo con falsa alegría, era tan obvia. Lo que no me esperaba fue lo que dijo a continuación, se le borro la sonrisita y me miro con cara de asco –Te vi en _mí_ fiesta con Steven Floum- resaltando las palabras, ahora me miraba con odio –Llegas a ponerle un pelo encima y tendrás que vértelas con migo, nadie toca lo que es mío- me amenazo, yo me quede estática en el lugar ¿Lo que era suyo? Mi dio un empujón para que me corriera y sus amiguitas la siguieron.

Ahora si quería llorar, no me importaba pelearme con esa estúpida chica. Estaba muerta de rabia y eso, como la tristeza, me hacía llorar. Lo único que me faltaba era que me amenazaran por algo que nunca estaría a mi alcance.

Al llegar al aparcamiento estaba que explotaba, lo primero que hice fue fijarme si todas las llantas del auto estaban intactas, no sea cosa que me tenga que volver caminando, me despedí de Joa, él no dijo nada al saber cual era mi estado de animo. El Sol brillaba sobre nosotros, parecía que también estuviera haciéndome la contra, le daba un tono rojizo a mi cabello, y hacia resplandecer un poco mi piel pálida. Mi hipótesis del día anterior se había cumplido, hoy estaría soleado.

Ya no soportaba más, me sentía tan mal, este había sido el peor día de mi vida, ¿Como era posible?, parecía que todo el mundo se complotara para hacerte sentir mal. Steven faltando y desvaneciendo todos mis ánimos y atrayendo a mi una ola de desilusión, el bendito profesor Card llamándome tramposa y haciéndome pasar vergüenza frente a toda la clase y Ludo que me acusaba de robarle algo que no era suyo ni mío, y amenazaba con acogotarme. Hasta el astro solar se complotaba con todos ellos, haciendo sentir a todos los estudiantes felices por el cambio de clima y la luminosidad, excepto a mí, parecía como si se estuviera burlándose de mi condición.

Antes de ir a casa compre los víveres, comida, productos de limpieza y productos electrónicos, como pilas y una nueva zapatilla eléctrica, por que, para variar, la de mi computadora ya no funcionaba.

Ya eran las ocho, estaba terminando mi tarea y para descansar los ojos mire hacia la ventana. Una luz blanquecina me llamo la atención, nunca la había visto, por lo menos nunca en Vancouver. Me levante de la cama y me asome. La Luna llena resplandecía encima de mi ventana, parecía un globo blanco brillante en el medio de la noche con pequeños puntos de luz a su alrededor. Las copas verdes del bosque se habían tornado plateadas con la blanca luz que le daba un aspecto hermoso y de cuento de hadas. Nunca había apreciado tanto a la Luna en Vancouver, por que estaba tapada por una espesa capa de nubes, o por que nunca estaba llena cuando estas no se presentaban. En mi opinión era el astro mas hermoso y siniestro de todos, tan blanca y brillante, siempre radiante y perfecta. La palidez me hacia recordar a los Floums, su piel era tan blanca como la misma luna. Me quede pensando en todo lo que me había pasado en el día y mi conciencia no dio para más. Dos grandes lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas seguidas de sus gemelas, me sorprendió haberlas resistido por tanto tiempo y no haberme derrumbado en el instituto. Otro defecto que había heredado de mi madre, era muy vulnerable a mis emociones y pensamientos y mis emociones se desprendían con facilidad, haciendo aparecer en mis ojos lágrimas indeseadas.

Mi estallido emocional se colmó después de una media hora, todas las lágrimas que debían haberse presentado por la tarde hicieron honor de su presencia en ese momento.

El martes ya no me importaba la falta, ni la desconfianza de mi madre, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para estar sola y refugiarme como un conejo en su madriguera.

Joa llamo por la tarde, quería saber porque no había ido al instituto, y le dije que me sentía mal, que después de todo era cierto.

Esa noche tuve un sueño extraño, era oscuro con algunos focos luminosos que se movían como las luces de los autos en la niebla. Ruidos que no comprendía, parecía como si algo se rompiera, se partiera. Lo mas extraño era que yo no estaba en el sueño, era como un observarlo que veía lo poco que se podía apreciar.

Desperté medio sobresaltada, mire mi reloj despertador, eran las cinco de la mañana del día miércoles, todavía no había amanecido, y ya me esperaba otro tedioso y horrible día de escuela, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, una pequeña porte todavía seguía sintiendo esperanza.


	8. Sin rutina

**Sin rutina:**

P.O.V. Joaquín.

Estacione mi auto en el aparcamiento, se encontraba casi vació, Ela me felicitaría por haber llegado tan temprano, durante el año esto sucedía unas diez veces, el resto eran llegadas tarde o al filo de la navaja.

Estaba un poco preocupado por Gabriela, ayer cuando nos despedimos parecía muy triste y mal humorada. No había tenido tiempo de preguntarle que le pasaba, pero hoy lo haría, ella siempre me contaba todo.

Faltaba muy poco para su cumpleaños número diecisiete, y todavía no sabia que regalarle. La conocía muy bien y me consideraba una persona capaz de hacerle un regalo decente, que a ella le gustara, pero ¿Qué?

Llegue a la clase pensando que la encontraría sentada en el lugar de siempre, pero no estaba.

_Esto era para la historia, yo había llegado temprano y Ela no._

Me senté en donde siempre mirando a la nada esperando que llegara y pensando en mi sorpresa de cumpleaños.

Antes que entrara el profesor, la esbelta e increíble Samantha Floum entro con su hermano Steven Floum. Me quede embobado mirando a Samantha, como todo el resto de los hombres de la clase, a excepción de su hermano, pensar en él me recordó que por algún motivo que Ela y yo desconocíamos, la había llevado hasta su casa después de la fiesta, también recordé la amenaza que me hizo para que dejara de preguntar sobre el tema.

Ela era inteligente, Johnson no era una de las más lindas, tampoco era fea, tenía un buen cuerpo, como todas las animadoras y nada más. En la fiesta los dos estábamos un poco pasados de alcohol y olvidamos nuestras diferencias. Yo nunca le había caído bien, y de la misma manera ella me caía a mí. Alejé todos esos pensamientos, no quería ni cruzarme con ella, esperaba que no recordara nada.

Ela no apareció ¿Se le había roto el despertador? Ella era muy responsable y no quería decepcionar a su madre faltando cuando no estaba. Talvez estaba enferma, la llamaría después de clases.

La hora de derechos humanos fue extremadamente agotadora y aburrida, por suerte mí siguiente hora era gimnasia, los miembros del equipo solo teníamos que entrenar, así que era la única materia que gozábamos.

Antes de llegar a los vestuarios alguien me llamó, no reconocí la voz, pero era clara y de hombre. Di la vuelta, era la persona que nunca me hubiese esperado. Steven Floum. Yo no era homosexual, pero esta tipo era muy guapo, en realidad todos lo era, Samantha, Joe y él.

-Si ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunte un poco apagado, todas las chicas que pasaban por su lado se quedaban mirándolo y se mordían el labio inferior.

-Solo quería hacerte una pregunta- explico como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Adelante- ¿Qué quería preguntarme? ¿Algo sobre el equipo? Podría ser, yo era el capitán.

-Eres amigo de Gabriela ¿No?- la pregunta me desconcertó por completo- ¿Sabes por qué faltó?- termino de preguntar.

-Si, soy su amigo… no, no tengo idea la… la iba a llamar después de clases- respondí un poco inseguro ¡¿Por qué todas lo miraban? Me sacaba de quicio.

-Ah… Gracias- dijo y se alejó.

Ela era como mi hermana, y me había mentido, seguro se besuqueo con él en al fiesta y por temor a que me riera no me lo había dicho. Si ella me lo hubiera comentado, yo no le hubiese creído, me parecía algo imposible. Mi amiga no era fea, es más, la consideraba una chica muy linda, el problema era su timidez y su anti-sociedad, nunca había extendido sus relaciones, excepto la mía, no se llevaba con las porristas, tampoco con los inteligentes ni con nadie de nuestra edad. Y ahora, de un momento a otro, estaba con el chico más deseado por el género femenino.

Por otro lado a Floum ella le había interesado, o quería decirle que lo suyo no era nada. Siempre eran esas dos opciones.

Cuando entre al gimnasio vi a las porristas, ellas también se salvaban de hacer cosas que no le gustaban a nadie. Aunque siempre se esforzaban por hacer un entrenamiento perfecto. Carmen se me acerco.

-¿Te gustó la fiesta del sábado?- pregunto con una sonrisita. Seguramente se lo había preguntado a todos los que asistieron.

- Si, creo que volvimos locos a tus vecinos- rió de mi comentario.

-Por cierto ¿Viste a tu amiga…? ¿Cómo se llama...?- preguntando de nuevo.

-¿Gabriela?-

-Si, ella ¿La has visto?- ¿Qué pasaba hoy? Ya dos personas, una que solo había visto a Ela dos veces en su vida, y la otra que casi no sabia de su existencia, me preguntaban por ella ¿Qué había hecho Ela en la fiesta?

-No, no vino hoy- respondí rápidamente- ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Oh, no importa, seguramente mañana vendrá- dijo evitando mi pregunta y se fue a su práctica.


	9. ¿Nunca más?

**¿****Nunca más?:**

Ya lo había decidido. Intentaría no pensar, hablar, ni ver a Steven Floum. Tratar de ignorarlo seria lo mejor, no me volvería loca pensando en él, también me ayudaría a volver a mi estado normal, no tendría problemas con nadie y tampoco llamaría la atención. Me concentraría en el instituto, mi madre, mi amigo y mis propios problemas.

Hoy seria mi prueba número uno, si lograba ignorarlo tan solo las cinco horas de instituto que compartíamos, lograría cumplir mi cometido.

Este día tuve suerte, las tres primeras clases no las compartíamos, me senté en las dos primeras con mi amigo Joa y en tercera sola, como siempre cuando Joaquín no estaba. En la cuarta se me complico, apenas lo vi entrar con su hermano fije mi vista en el libro, sentí cuando pasaban por mi lado y se sentaban a poca distancia, yo intente no hacerles caso, pero mi sentido del oído no me lo permitía.

Lengua y literatura era una hora que no me resultaba interesante, no la odiaba ni la amaba, pero no me interesaba en absoluto, nunca me gustaron los libros que nos daban para leer, prefería leer por mi cuenta, y analizar textos y ver los tiempos verbales me aburría. Intentaba prestar atención, la mayoría de las veces lo lograba, pero esta vez me fue imposible. Sentía sus ojos clavados en mi nuca, como si quisiera atravesarla para poder ver los míos. En un determinado tiempo de la hora, estuve apunto de darme la vuelta para verlo, pero me controle y me repetí lo que realmente me debía interesar.

Al fin termino la clase y rogué que la próxima hora no la compartiéramos, pero nadie me escucho.

Cuando llegue al salón él estaba sentado alado de mi banco, esto era pasarse ¿Cómo haría para soportar dos horas seguidas con él sentado a mi lado? Además, también se le sumaban dos casa más, el profesor de español, que me encantaría hacerle una denuncia por abuso de poder en clase, y la porrista Ludo que me tiraba miradas de furia por tenerlo a _él_ alado, nunca lo había notado, pero ella también compartía esa hora con noso… con migo. No debía pensar en_ él_.

Me senté a su lado e intente ignorarlo, pero era imposible, sabía que me seguía mirando con la misma intensidad que en la clase anterior y escuche su perfecta respiración ¡Como deseaba mirar su perfecto rostro y hablarle! No, no y no, me repetí a mi misma, no podía, es más, no debía soñar con lo que nunca seria mío, pero no podía engañarme, aunque no lo mirase, no le hablara y fingiera ignorarlo, nunca lograría sacármelo de la cabeza. Nunca había sentido tanto anhelo por regresar a España, esa seria la única forma de no verlo nunca más, pero no quería separarme de él, de su protección, de su perfección…

El profesor Card entro en el aula, yo casi no me di cuenta, estaba intentando no mirar al adonis sentado a mi lado, algo que me resulto casi imposible. Por alguna extraña razón, el profesor no realizo su rutina. Fue como si me ignorar, pero el lo lograba olímpicamente ¿Por qué yo no podía hacer lo mismo con Steven? A Card no le resultaba difícil, pero a mi me costaba tanto.

Termine la tarea rápidamente, como siempre en español, y me puse a dibujar, no quería despegar mis ojos del banco. Pero mi creatividad no me ayudaba mucho, lo único que fui capaz de hacer fueron ojos, ojos que me miraban fijamente desde mi hoja. Era como si la intensidad de la mirada de Steven, estuviese grabada en el papel, en el dibujo, en el dibujo que yo había hecho.

Llego el almuerzo, yo sentía que me estaba volviendo loca, nunca pensé que tratar de ignorar a alguien fuera tan difícil, en especial cuando ese alguien se llama Steven Floum, un ser que atrae la atención de cualquiera con que se cruza. No tenía hambre, y sabía que él estaría en la cafetería, así que me dirigí al estacionamiento y espere a que terminara la hora. No solo me sentía como una desquiciada, también necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero hoy parecía más anti-social que de costumbre, solo por el mero hecho de utilizar todas mis fuerzas para esquivarlo.

La tortura llego a su fin, el timbre de mi salvación sonó, no lo había mirado en todo el día, no le había hablado, lo único que me faltaba era no pensar en el y estaría concluido el trabajo.

Fui a mi casillero para guardar los libros, Joa me saludo y se marcho.

Cerré la puerta de un golpe, y me sobresalte, no por el ruido que hizo esta al chocar con el casillero, sino, porque _él _estaba alado mío y no lo había notado. Cometí el grabe error de mirarlo y todas mis defensas cayeron al suelo.

Sus ojos denotaban una terrible frustración, en su rostro ya no había traviesas sonrisas, se representaba el enojo en su seño fruncido y tenia la mandíbula tensa. A pesar de eso seguía tan irreal como siempre, sus ojos verde esmeralda eran tan hermosos como siempre, y su palidez lo hacia más perfecto, como un muñeco de porcelana.

- Creí que tendría que enviar una carta para solicitar la atención de la señorita Gabriela Scatt- me dijo cortante, pero formalmente. Me mordí el labio inferior.

Mis barreras estaban totalmente destrozadas y mi mente en lo único que pensaba era en su rostro, su voz y sus ojos.

- Lo…- no podía hablar siquiera. Tome aire y empecé de nuevo- Lo siento, hoy… hoy estoy distraída- me excuse encogiendo mis hombros.

Levante mi bolso del suelo y empezamos a caminar al aparcamiento.

- ¿En que pensabas en la clase de español? Parecías ausente, ni siquiera notaste las indirectas del profesor- Comento menos serio, pero note que seguía enojado.

- Nada- dije, pero era obvio que no- Solo estoy preocupada- explique, aunque no dije el motivo.

-¿Preocupada? Y ¿Se puede saber por que?- pregunto amablemente, toda su frialdad parecía haberse evaporado. Lo mire, no pude resistirlo.

Su rostro ya no estaba crispado y de sus ojos emanaba una gran curiosidad. No estaba tenso y en sus labios se asomaba una arrebatadora sonrisa.

No podía decirle que el por que de mi preocupación era él.

-Nada, no es nada- quise evadir la pregunta a toda costa. Aparte los ojos de su rostro, no sin esfuerzo.

-¿Es por tu viaje?- pregunto nuevamente. Volví a posar mi mirada en la suya, me sorprendió que todavía recordara nuestra conversación del sábado pasado.

Pensé la respuesta.

-En realidad, no es mi primera preocupación, pero la tengo presente- respondí al fin.

Ya habíamos llegado al aparcamiento y nos detuvimos al lado de mi coche.

-Y ¿Cuál es tu principal problema?- la curiosidad sonaba en toda la pregunta. Intente hacer lo mismo que con Joaquín.

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¿Es un cuestionario?- me quejé sonriendo, él pareció darse cuenta que no iba a responderle. Sonrió amablemente.

-Me interesa saber, me preocupan… los demás- dijo un poco entrecortado. Fruncí levemente el seño ¿Que iba a decir antes de cambiarlo?- ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?- dijo.

-Ya estas preguntando- sonreí- Si, si puedes- ¿Qué más quería saber?

-¿Por qué faltaste ayer?

-Me sentía mal- otra ves le respondí con la verdad a medias.

-Por suerte te mejoraste- tuve que apartas la vista, su sonrisa me volvía loca.

Era irónico pensar que él era mi principal problema, cuando estábamos tan bien hablando.

-Gracias- susurre. Una gota de agua cayó en mi frente anunciando un aguacero, mire al cielo, unos nubarrones negros cubrían todo, parecía un techo esponjoso.

-Será mejor que vallas a casa antes que empiece la tormenta- me aconsejó, otra vez sentí esa sensación de protección.

-Tu también- le respondí.

-Espero verte mañana- sonrió. Yo me quede petrificada en el lugar, él, Steven Floum, esperaba verme de nuevo.

-Si, adiós- susurre y entre en el auto. Cuando volví la cabeza, él caminaba campante hasta su coche, este no era el mismo al que yo me había subido, era plateado, también con vidrios polarizados y atrás tenía el logo de BMW. Suspire ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? Pero de algo si sabía la respuesta, mañana lo vería y me seria imposible ignorarlo. Aunque solo fuera una fantasía, él parecía preocuparse por mí. Lo único que podía esperar era el viaje a España, estaríamos a más de un océano de distancia y no lo vería nunca. Algo se removió en mi interior y sentí un espasmo de dolor en el pecho. A veces la palabra _nunca_ era tan cruel, pero otras era hermosa, como en la frase ''_nunca_ te dejare''.


	10. Encrucijada

**Encrucijada:**

A la mañana siguiente la fuerte tormenta se había disipado un poco, pero el aguacero no ceso. El hermoso paisaje de Vancouver estaba cubierto de una molesta lluvia, era más potente que una llovizna, pero no tanto como un aguacero.

Esa noche había vuelto a soñar con la oscura bruma, las luces y los ruidos. Esta vez no tenía miedo del sueño, ya que al saber lo que pasaba estaba segura, aunque la sensación de vértigo era más pronuncia, sentía que estaba mucho más alto, pendiendo de un arnés invisible.

Salí a las apuradas de casa, el haber intentado ignorar a Steven me había dejado una ''secuela'', ahora necesitaba verlo. Me calcé el piloto y entre en el temporal diluvio, el patio de la entrada de mi casa estaba totalmente inundado, a excepción del camino hasta el asfalto.

Conducí con cuidado, todo parecía más peligroso, pero a la vez muy hermoso, como amaba los días lluviosos. A pesar de la incomodidad de empaparse, usar pilotos extravagantes y morirse de frío, para mí era todo un espectáculo de colores y gamas, siempre recordaba cuando, de pequeña, caminaba, saltaba, o corría bajo la lluvia. Muchas veces mi madre me había fotografiado, y nunca iba a cansarme de ver esas tiernas fotos, donde una niña de cabellos rebeldes se lucia a la cámara completamente empapada y sonriente.

Al llegar al instituto no vi a nadie, todos los autos estaba aparcados, pero los estudiantes estaban refugiados dentro del edificio. Este día no iba a ser tan malo como el anterior. Baje del auto con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba ansiosa por verlo, y además, el recordar mis pocos momentos felices de infancias me ponían de buenas. Estaba tan despistada que olvide el impermeable en el coche, pero no me molesta el sedoso contacto con la lluvia.

Entré en el edificio, mi cabeza estaba un poco mojada, pero se secaría rápido. Como pensaba, todos los alumnos estaban refugiados en el edificio, muchos de ellos al verme tan feliz me miraban con cara de estar loca, y ni halar de las porristas, ellas detestaban la lluvia, porque arruinaba su maquillaje, sus trajes y peinados. Creo que era en lo único que podían envidiarme, mi estética siempre era la misma, con sol, lluvia, niebla, o cualquier otro tipo de fenómeno climático me veía igual. En cambio ellas, en este tipo de días, iban más desarregladas.

En el trayecto a mi casillero no me cruce con ninguno de los Floum, esperaba que no sucediera la mismo que el lunes pasado, él me lo había dicho. A pesar de mis pensamientos mi sonrisa no se esfumo. Saque las libros y los metí en el bolso.

-Hoy estas mucho más despierta que ayer, y más sonriente- otra vez me sobresalte al notar que estaba a mi lado, mi corazón se acelero como nunca antes. Sus ojos me revisaban con curiosidad, note un cambio en ellos, como si no tuvieran la misma pureza de siempre.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me pone nerviosa que aparezcas de la nada- le reproche intentando cerrar el casillero, pero este no quería. Steven apoyó su mano en la puerta y la puerta cedió y se cerró perfectamente. Me sorprendió la proximidad que había entre nosotros, su fuerte brazo casi rozada mi hombro. Entre cerro los ojos y me evaluó con la mirada.

-¿Y tú impermeable?- pregunto al posar sus ojos en mi pelo mojado.

-Me lo olvide- respondí encogiéndome de hombros- De todas formas, no importa mucho- él tampoco tenía, no podía reprocharme nada, pero claro, Steven se veía igual de prefecto como siempre o más, y no quería imaginar a su hermana Samantha, debía verse como una sirena fuera del agua. Levanto una ceja al escuchar mi respuesta y me miro incrédulo.

-¿No te molesta que tu pelo se moje, o que la lluvia te arruine la ropa?- cuestionó divertido.

-¿A ti te molesta?- mi sonrisa se amplio y solté una carcajada, él hizo presencia de su primera sonrisa del día dejándome sin aliento.

-Eres la única persona que conozco a al cual le gusta la lluvia, tienes una sonrisa de niña con zapatos nuevos- bromeo, la única vez que había escuchado esa expresión era en una película antigua- ¿Qué materia tienes ahora?

-Historia, dos horas- dije con pesadez, era una de las clases mas aburrida, y nuestro profesor lo hacia mucho menos interesante con sus sermones interminables. Rió.

-La historia te parece aburrida- era una afirmación del hecho, seguramente se notaba en mi forma de hablar de la propia materia.

-¿Es muy obvio?- el asintió sonriente.

-No es tan mala como piensas, saber lo que pasó hace cien años no es tan aburrido- me alentó pensativo.

-Me imagino que tú sabes mucho de esto como para decirlo- dije. Murmuro algo por lo bajo que no alcance a oír.

-Si, bastante…- No alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que su voz quedo tapada por el sonido del timbre- …aunque el profesor Broum no es muy bueno, aburre a cualquiera- termino cuando el infernal ruido dejo de sonar.

Caminamos lentamente hasta la clase, no me importaba llegar tarde, tenia algo mucho más interesante que hacer que escuchar como masacraban a la gente en las guerras, siempre había estado en contra de estas. Me parecía una atrocidad matar a una persona, sabia que muchas de ellas habían dejado enseñanzas a la humanidad, pero no podía creer que tanta violencia nos hubiese hecho mejores personas, o a la mayoría.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón Steven se detuvo, lo mire extrañada, supuestamente le gustaba la historia.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunte inquieta.

-Debo ir a mi clase- explico.

-Espera, ¿No estas en esta clase?- señale la puerta.

-No, tengo cálculo- respondió restándole importancia.

-Pero…llegaras tarde- ¿Por qué me había acompañado? Yo sabía que el aula de cálculo quedaba en el otro extremo del instituto, pero Steven me había acompañado sin importarle mucho su propia clase.

-No te preocupes- insistió con una tierna sonrisa- Espero que no te aburras mucho en historia- dijo empezando a caminar hacia su clase- Nos vemos en dos horas- me grito cuando estaba ya lejos. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que no pude verlo y entre en el aula.

Después de dos horas salí de la clase. Joa estaba un poco enojado; cuando entré me había sentado a su lado y ni siquiera lo salude, es mas, él tuvo que tronar los dedos muy cerca de mi oreja para que le prestara atención, recuerdo haberle preguntado algo, pero no su respuesta.

Nos dirigimos a la próxima clase, los jueves compartíamos todas las materias, menos la clase de derechos humanos. Lo primero que hice al entrar en el aula fue buscarlo, y ahí estaba, sentado en un de los bancos del medio, acompañado de su esbelta hermana. Como yo pensaba esta se veía realmente magnifica, su pelo no estaba mojado, y su piel pálida hacia juego con el buzo gris y azul que llevaba. Al igual que su hermano, sus ojos eran extraños, parecía que tuviese lentes de contacto lilas, aunque el iris no dejaban de ser celestes.

Steven me sonrió y yo correspondí su sonrisa sin pensarlo. Joa se sentó en la última fila, y aunque quería quedarme con Steven, lo seguí. Como deseaba que mi amigo se sentara con Samantha y yo con el adonis.

La profesora comenzó su clase, parecía que hablaba en chino, no entendía ninguna de las palabras que salían de su boca, siquiera la escuchaba, solo podía ver la espalda de Steven, todo lo demás estaba a oscuras y en silencio. No le prestaba ninguna atención.

A pesar de haber tenido dos horas de historia, y tener que esperar dos más para poder hablarle, mi sonrisa no decayó, seguramente, a los ojos de cualquier persona, debía verme como una loca.

Por fin terminó la espera, quería hablarle, pero no sabía como acercarme a él. Termine yendo al casillero para renovar mis libros, no tenia hambre, así que no iría la cafetería.

-¿Ela que te pasa?- pregunto Joa molesto- No me has hablado en todo el día

-Eh…lo siento, estoy muy…- pero no termine la frese.

-Estúpida, así estas hoy ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o que?- pregunto mordaz y a la vez preocupado, no era una pregunta graciosa, él creía que me había pasado algo.

-Lo siento, en cerio- me disculpe, me sentía mal por no haberlo tratado como se debe, pero no podía hacerlo, mi mente estaba en cualquier parte- Y no, no me pasa nada en la cabeza- le sonreí.

-Eso espero, nos vemos en geografía- dijo y fue a almorzar.

Me quede con la mirada perdida y la mente en blanco por unos segundos, eso me pasaba muy seguido.

-¿Cómo te fue en historia?- pregunto la voz melódica detrás de mi. Suspire aliviada, Steven si podía acercarse a mí sin necesidad de motivos.

-No entendí nada, pero es porque estoy un poco despistada, la mayoría de las clases entiendo la mitad o nada- respondí.

-No creo que estés despistada, mas bien… estás alegre- volvió a evaluarme- Cuando una persona se encuentra así, mayormente, esta en su propio mundo- sonrió divertido.

Tenia toda la razón del mundo, yo me sentía bien, feliz, y como Steven había dicho estaba en mi propio mundo.

-Y con respecto a lo de historia, podría ayudarte, si tú quieres- no lo podía creer, me ayudaría, a mí, a la chica menos adecuada para nadie.

-Pero…tienes cosas… que hacer…-balbucee.

-No, después del instituto no hago mucho, pero entiendo si no quieres, yo solo…

-No…digo si, me…me sería útil que alguien me explicase algo, por lo menos antes del examen- lo interrumpí ¿Me estaba aprovechando de su amabilidad o él quería enseñarme por otros motivos? Definitivamente me estaba aprovechando, no creía que Steven tuviese motivos, solo quería ayudarme y punto.

-Solo dime cuando tienes tiempo y arreglamos ''las clases particulares''- bromeo- ¿Qué días estas hábil?- pregunto ahora si en serio.

-En realidad…todos, nunca tengo cosas para hacer…- me encogí de hombros.

-Mmm- medito- ¿Que te parece los martes y viernes después del instituto en al biblioteca?- asentí ¿Cómo hacia para pensar tan rápido todo?- Entonces empezamos mañana, ¿O el martes que viene?

-Eh… ¿Mañana?- no sabia que decir.

-Claro- sonrió y me derritió- ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto, pero no alcancé a responderle. Su vista paso mi hombro y vi que su rostro se ensombrecía- Disculpa, mi hermano me esta buscando, nos vemos- dijo con un dejo de preocupación, asentí, no quería que se fuera, pero era su hermano, y yo solo una chica que nada tenia que ver.

Al terminar la hora del almuerzo me dirigí al aula de física. Antes de entrar una mano tiro de la mía y me hizo retroceder, el primer nombre que pasó por mi mente, claro esta, fue Steven, después el de Joaquín, pero cuando me volví a ver, todas mis ilusiones cayeron como la arena entre las manos.

La porrista Ludo me miraba con el seño fruncido y una expresión de profundo odio.

-Te dije que Steven Floum es mío, y lo que mío, nadie lo toca, así que te alejaras de él si sabes lo que te conviene- su voz era peligrosa, de no estar en el instituto seguro que me estaría tirando del pelo y zamarreándome. Levantó las cejas bravuconamente, incitándome a pensar lo que me convenía y se fue por el pasillo.

En ese breve lapso mi sonrisa se había evaporado, odia cuando la gente se comportaba así, y más una chica como Ludo, ella sabía que yo iba a ceder porque no tenía otra alternativa, a menos que sea masoquista y quiera sufrir, pero ese no era mi caso.

Las dos horas de física las pase al tope de nervios, y el no poder hablar con alguien lo que sucedía era peor, me hacia sentir una fuerza en la cabeza que en cualquier momento podía estallar.

Al final había pasado todo el día sin prestar ni la más mínima atención a las clases. Y para colmo, Joa no me había dirigido la palabra en toda la hora de biología.

Estábamos en el aparcamiento cuando me anime a preguntarle que le pasaba.

-¿Qué me pasa?- respondió enojado con indignación- ¿Por que no te lo preguntas a ti misma? Ela pareces un zombi. No prestas atención a las cosas, ni a nadie… desde el martes que estas así, baja otra vez a la tierra- rogó exasperado- Nose que te paso el otro día, pero se que tiene que ver con Floum, te das cuenta que es al único que no ignoras- me reprocho, estaba soltándome todo lo que me tendría que haber dicho durante la mañana.

-Es que…

-_Es que_ nada Gabriela, si te gusta ve y díselo, pero no te hagas la idiota, no cambies- me interrumpió, no tenia palabras ¿Era tan obvio?- Piensa lo que haces- dijo muy serio, nunca habíamos hablado así, y se marcho.

-Lo siento- murmure sin voz.

Me quede parada en el estacionamiento alado de mi auto, la lluvia no era fuerte pero si muy fría, de mis ojos empezaron a caer gruesas lagrimas, había perdido a mi único y mejor amigo por un chico. No lo podía creer, esa nunca había sido mi actitud, siempre era reservada e interesada por los que me quieren, y Joa era una de las pocas personas, no familiares, más querida; y de repente aparece Steven y todo se pone de cabeza, lo malo se hace bueno y lo bueno se hace malo, era una de los giros más drástico que mi vida había tomado, y ahora tenía una nueva primera prioridad, recuperar esa gran amistad y repara esa ruptura. Debía volver a ser yo, pero una parte de mi no quería volver a ser lo que era.

Olvide por completo lo que iba a hacer y comencé a caminar hacia alguna parte, las lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia y rodaban por mis mejillas. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero llegue a una calle sin salida, que lo único que la rodeaba era el comienzo del bosque, siempre, por instinto propio, me refugiaba en el. Me hacia pensar con claridad, ya que nunca me interrumpían en mis meditaciones, y eso era lo que necesitaba, pensar.


	11. Realidad Vs Fantasía

**Realidad Vs. Fantasía:**

Me adentre en el bosque, camine durante unos quince minutos, y me senté al pie de un gran árbol. Todo el trayecto lo había echo ausente, mis músculos actuaban solos, no necesitaban guía alguna. Mi mente estaba colapsada de pensamientos, preguntas, dudas, respuestas y errores que debía resolver.

El silencio, el verde, la naturaleza y la fina lluvia, que traspasaba las copas de los árboles, creaban un armonios paisaje, mi favorito. Respire el húmedo aire con olor a tierra mojada y a ozono, era como un tranquilizante. Mi mente empezó a vaciarse hasta quedar en blanco.

Decidí que el primer pensamiento que ocupara mi mente seria el primero en tratar.

Espere a que llegaran los problemas y discusiones internas a mi mente, pero no lo hacia ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Estaba dormida, desmallada o solamente no quería pensar en ellos?

Si los pensamientos no llegaban a mi, tendría que recordarlos por voluntad propia.

Joa. Steven. Mi madre. El cambio de mi persona. Como unir todos lo problemas resueltos, sin hacer daño a nadie.

Primer problema: Joa. Tendría que contarle todo, explicarle lo que pasaba y pedirle perdón y ayuda, sin él seria difícil resolver las demás situaciones. Debía recuperar su confianza y poner, nuevamente, en pie nuestra amistad.

Segundo problema: Steven Floum. Para éste no sabía que hacer, como actuar o como pensar, ya había intentado ignorarlo, pero no dure siquiera doce horas, pero si me acercaba a él, corría el riesgo de alejar a Joa y no tener opción de recuperarlo. Steven era la causa por la cual yo había cambiado, y si seguía pensando en él me cambiaria más aun. No tenía el coraje para hablarle de frente y decirle lo que me pasaba. Pero lo más claro era que no podía alejarme de él, lo único que me quedaba, otra vez, era el viaje, tendría que soportar tener incumplido un gran problema.

Tercer problema: Mi madre. En realidad, no era un problema, en absoluto, lo único que quería era verla, la extraña y necesitaba. Ella había pasado por esta edad, y tenía experiencia a la cual podía y quería recurrir, debía pedirle consejos para solucionar todos los enredos que rondaban a mí alrededor.

Cuarto problema: Como volver a ser yo misma. Primero que nada, tenia que descubrir cuales de mis aspectos había cambiado. Mi forma de ser no tuvo alteración alguna, pero mi cabeza si. Vivía en la luna, y no le prestaba atención a nada, excepto a el causante de todo lo que me pasaba, como decía Joaquín, debía volver y poner los pies sobre la tierra, preocuparme por todos y no solo por Steven.

Solo quedaba un problema por resolver y seria el más difícil. Como relacionar las soluciones a todo y sin cometer errores.

La primera prueba del desafío seria esta tarde antes de ir a casa, buscaría a Joa y le explicaría todo lo sucedido en la semana. Mañana, en el instituto, estaría con Joa y después iría con Steven a la biblioteca, allí pondría a prueba mis defensas contra la mutación de mi mente. El sábado volvería la anhelada compañía de mi madre, no sabía si contarle lo ocurrido en su ausencia, pero necesitaba una excusa para pedirle los consejos. Todo parecía muy fácil y simple, pero nunca era lo mismo la teoría que la práctica.

Al encontrar la mayoría de las respuestas que necesitaba, mi mente volvió a funcional con sentido común.

Estaba empapada, de pies a cabeza, y helada, todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Me puse en pie con dificultad, los temblores me impedían moverme con normalidad. Todo estaba más oscuro, tome mi bolso y busque el celular, no había llamadas ni mensajes. Eran las tres y media, tenia poco tiempo para encontrar la salida, o sino caería la noche y moriría de frío. Por serte tenía un gran sentido de orientación, no como los animales, pero siempre sabía hacia donde estaba mi casa.

Camine casi una hora, el crepúsculo ya estaba en acción, y por fin aviste una calle, era la misma por la que había entrado al bosque. El instituto estaba a cinco cuadras, y allí el auto.

El estacionamiento estaba desierto, subí al coche, que visto desde afuera parecía un juguete olvidado. Tendría que cambiar mis planes, primero debía pasar por casa y bañarme, mi cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo, seria un milagro que no chocara, parecía estar en un terremoto. Después pasaría por la casa de Joaquín sin previo aviso, lo conocida demasiado para saber que no aceptaría mi ida a su casa.

El agua caliente corrió por mi cuerpo calentando cada una de las partes afectadas por el frío. Después de bañarme y cambiar mi ropa por una limpia, caliente y seca, tome una tasa de café y volví a subir al auto.

La casa de Joa estaba a unas veinticinco cuadras de la mía, era de dos pisos, en el frente había un pequeño porche de madera, las paredes era color crudo y tenia un pequeño patio delantero.

Toqué el timbre y escuché como abrían la manivela de la puerta. Una mujer peticita, con cara redonda, ojos miel y pelo negro me observo desde la entrada sonriendo. Era Livia, la madre de Joa, siempre fue y sigue siendo una gran amiga de mi madre, así nos conocimos con su hijo.

-Gabi, que agradable sorpresa, pasa, pasa- me saludo.

-Hola, en realidad es una pasada rápida, podría llamar a Joa necesito hablar con él- le sonreí para que no se sintiera mal, hacía mucho que no la visitaba, pero siempre iba con mi madre, y esta no se encontraba- Lo espero afuera.

-Claro, ahora lo llamo- dijo y camino por el pasillo que podía ver desde mi posición.

Unos minutos después Joa apareció por la puerta.

-Hola Gabriela, no era necesario que vinieras a hablar, podías haber llamado- saludo fríamente.

-Hola Joa- Lo salude con tristeza- Prefería venir, las llamadas no siempre actúan como uno quiere- explique.

-Bien, entonces dime- se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Quiero explicarte… lo que pasa…bueno lo que me pasa- dije entrecortadamente, siempre me resulto muy difícil hablar sobre mis problemas con cualquier persona, sea confiable o no, no me gustaba que se preocuparan por mis calamidades.

-Te escucho- respondió seriamente cerrando la puerta para tener mas privacidad.

Tome aire y lo retuve, esto iba a ser muy difícil. Sentí sus ojos en mí nunca, no quería levantar la cabeza y fijar los míos en su rostro serio, pero me arme de coraje y lo observé. Suspire.

-Joa…tenías razón, esto que me pasa es…es por Steven, lamento haberme comportado así en estos días, es que… tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y…- empecé a explicarle, él seguía en silencio, sin interrumpirme- Tengo que explicártelo todo…el sábado, en la fiesta, estuve hablando con Steven… y me sorprendió la rapidez con que había tomado confianza, aunque… no sabia el porque, no hasta… hasta hoy- bajé la cabeza, no podía mantener su mirada. Nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Y por qué era?- pregunto al fin, su voz era cautelosa.

-Es un problema… Esta ocupando mi cabeza, y no me deja pensar- todavía no podía responder concretamente a esa pregunta, él debía saber toda la historia- El sábado él dijo algo que me hizo sentir protegida- seguí, recordando su comentario sobre el profesor- Es raro, porque solo mi madre, Fede y tu son los únicos que me hacerme sentir así, pero con Steven es… es diferente- explique.

-No entiendo- parecía más curioso que antes, pero su enojo no había desaparecido ni un poco.

-Veras… el lunes yo estaba…ansiosa por verlo, pero…

-No fue ninguno de los tres, si lo recuerdo, antes de irnos estabas desesperada- me interrumpió, eso era bueno, las cosas iban mejorando de apoco.

-Exacto, y esa sensación se esfumo dejándome…desprotegida, y cuando Ludo me amenazo…fue horrible- hice una mueca al recordarlo.

-¿Ludo? ¿La porrista?- alce la mirada, tenia el ceño fruncido y estaba confundido, se me había olvidado contarle lo de esa estúpida animadora.

-Si, pero eso te lo explicare luego. El martes falté porque no podía hacer nada, me sentía una inútil, y no tenía ánimos para nada.

-¿Y ayer y hoy?- su ceño seguía algo fruncido, pero no de enojo sino de preocupación.

-Ayer intente ignorarlo, lo logre, pero con mucho esfuerzo, estaba tan concentrada en eso, que no preste atención a nada más…

-Pero hoy no lo ignoraste, al contrario- dijo con reprocho.

-Si, ayer cuando te fuiste… Steven vino a hablar con migo, y… todo lo que hice se esfumo en un segundo. Hoy, la única razón por la que fui al instituto fue por…por él…-se me quebró la voz en la ultima palabra, era tan débil que el solo echo de contar la verdad me partía en dos. Me temblaron las rodillas y me hubiese caído de no ser por que los brazos de Joa me rodearon.

-No solo te gusta, si no que también los quieres- susurro en mi oído, yo solo asentí, me abrace a él y solté un sollozo.

-Tienes que ayudarme- le dije cuando nos separamos, su rostro ya no estaba serio, sino que era compasivo.

-Nose en que te podría ayudar, pero lo haré- acepto secándome las lágrimas se las mejillas- Aunque sigo enojado porque me ignoraste en casi toda la semana- dijo sarcásticamente haciendo un puchero, él siempre sabia como sacarme una sonrisa en estos momentos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Floum?- pregunto.

-Nose, mañana iremos a la biblioteca…

-¿Para qué?- frunció el ceño desconfiado.

-Estudiar, se ofreció a ayudarme con historia- explique- No te preocupes por él, necesito que me ayudes a volver a ser yo, la de antes… o por lo menos a no quedarme en la luna- yo sola tenía que enfrentarme con el asunto mas peligroso.

-Está bien- aceptó- Y ahora me contaras lo de Carmen- parecía preocupado, pero no sabía si era por ella o por mí. Suspire.

Nos sentamos en las escalinatas del porche y le conté lo sucedido el lunes y este mismo día.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto? es una idiota, que por ser popular cree poder tener todo y mandar a todos- pregunte, después de contarle todo. Ya estaba calmada, y saber que me había perdonado me hacia sentir bien.

-Por que Matt esta saliendo con ella, es mi amigo y creo que tiene derecho a saberlo antes de que empiecen a asomar los cuernos- explico, no tenia idea de eso, pero entre amigos se ayudaban. Matheo Drens era integrante del equipo de baloncesto, casi todos los jugadores salieron o sale con las porristas, excepto Joa, él siempre decía que prefería a las chicas normales.

Mire mi reloj, eran las seis, tenia que volver a casa y llamar a mama.

-Debo irme, mañana hablamos, saluda a Livia, seguramente el domingo pasamos con mi madre, tendrá que contarle todo el viaje- nos levantamos.

-Seguro una charla interminable- dijo me dio un beso en la mejilla- Mañana espero que no te vallas.

-Espero, nos vemos- lo salude, realmente quería volver a ser yo, pero mi otra parte quería seguir pensando en una laguna de fantasía.


	12. Realidad Vs Fantasía II

**Realidad Vs. Fantasía II:**

A pesar de los nervios por el mañana, concilie el sueño rápidamente.

El despertador sonó presentando el último día de la semana académica, y a la vez traía consigo la espera de verlo y pasar la tarde con él. Joa me mataría si lo supiera, le había pedido ayuda para controlar mi estado de cambio, y yo me despertaba con ansias de ver a Steven, estas aumentaban cada segundo que recobraba la conciencia. Hoy estaría con él en la biblioteca, _a solas_, por un indeterminado tiempo. Aunque intentaría concentrarme en lo que me enseñaba, iba a ser una tarea realmente difícil el no anonadarme en sus ojos, su belleza, su todo.

Desayuné pacientemente, y controlando mis ganas de correr hacia el instituto, tenía que ser prudente, no quería que nadie se enterase, además de Joa, que estaba loca por el chico nuevo, aunque _loca_ no es la palabra adecuada para describir lo que siento.

Estacioné el auto, Joa estaba apoyado en el capto del suyo, esperándome.

-Hola Ela ¿Preparada?- me beso la mejilla y empezamos a caminar. Suspiré, hoy solo compartía la hora de español con Steven y después estaríamos solos y en paz, estudiando en la biblioteca. Pensar en que un ángel me enseñaría, inundaba de mariposaza mi estómago.

-Creo que si…hoy no nos veremos mucho, por lo menos no en el instituto- Joa puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te acompañare a tu primera clase si no eres capaz de ir- no era una broma, él estaba preocupado, nunca me había visto así, tan torpe y despistada.

Lo mire con mala cara.

-No es necesario, puedo encontrarla sola, nos vemos luego- dije y me encamine a mi hora, que casualmente compartía con Samantha Floum.

Para variar, la chica tan increíble de mi lado, me hacía recordar tanto a su hermano que me fue imposible estar presente en la clase más de quince minutos, aunque no me hablaba ni me dirigía una sala mirada, no podía evitar desconcentrarme. Samantha parecía enojada, estaba recta en el banco, casi inmóvil y tenia el ceño medio fruncido ¿Se había enojado con sus hermanos? Pero no me importaba mucho, nunca había hablado con ella, y el saber que estaba aquí sentada, me daba a entender, que Steven también había venido a la escuela. Solo me bastaba esa prueba para estar feliz, como la mañana pasada.

-¿Y? ¿Como sobrellevaste la primera clase?- pregunto Joa al encontrarnos en el aula de geografía. Suspire.

-Samantha Floum comparte esa clase con migo…y no me dejo pensar mucho…- mire al banco.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo Ela?- suspiro.

El profesor entró y comenzó la clase. Esta fue más llevadera. No pude dejar de pensar en Steven, pero al no tener ningún contacto con nada que se le parezca no me perdí tanto, aunque fue extremadamente aburrida. Por suerte Joa me hablo durante toda la clase, fue un milagro que el profesor no nos llamara la atención.

Después de las dos infinitas horas, salimos. Joaquin fue al gimnasio y yo al aula de biología. En esta clase no estaba ni Joa ni Steven, ni nadie que me hablara.

La materia era una de mis favoritas, y pude despejarme un poco pensando en como disecar una rana, la tarea consistía en ese pequeño experimento, un poco desagradable, pero me resulto beneficioso para mi cerebro.

Antes de que terminara la clase mi celular vibro en mi pantalón. Era un texto.

_Ela no me esperes para almorzar, el profesor nos hará entrenar media hora más porque el lunes será el juego, y quiere que estemos preparados._

Era Joa. Bufé, estúpido profesor, yo necesitaba a Joaquín a mi lado y él lo retenía media hora, seguramente para entonces ya había visto a Steven en la cafetería y no podría despegar los ojos de él.

El timbre sonó y salí de la clase media indecisa, no tenia mucha hambre, podría soportar hasta llegar a casa sin comer, pero recordé que no iría, me quedaría con Steven. Por otro lado, si iba a almorzar, primero que nada me sentaría sola, ya que no me llevaba con los amigos de Joa y solo estaba con ellos por él, y había muchas probabilidades de no controlarme y quedarme embobada viendo a Steven.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a la cafetería, mierda, mi subconsciente me llevaba sola hasta donde él estuviera, no podía creerlo.

Compre una gaseosa y me encamine a una mesa que siempre estaba vacía. Abrí mi bolso para buscar algo que hacer, tenía que aguantar media hora, solo media hora y Joaquín estaría a mi lado.

Lo único que encontré fueron hojas y lapiceras, me abstuve a dibujar, recordaba la mala experiencia que había tenido al representa la fuerza de los ojos de Steven hace unos días, lo que me faltaba era empezar a hacer rostros pálidos y hermosos.

Solo pasaron cinco minutos, o menos, cuando escuche mi nombre de la voz mas bella da todas, parecía música.

-¿Gabriela?- levante la vista de mi bolso, me había quedado estática pensando que hacer, mientras rebuscaba sin propósito en el. Y hay estaba el ángel, enfrente mío, mirándome con una sonrisa torcida radiante- ¿Puedo?- pregunto señalando la silla.

-Si… claro- respondí sorprendida, se sentaría con migo, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-¿Por qué estas sola?- cuestiono después de sentarse y observarme.

-Eh… me gusta estar sola- me encogí de hombros, todavía no podía creer que Steven estuviese enfrente mío. Él frunció levemente el ceño.

-Y, si te gusta estar sola ¿Te molesta que me siente?- lógicamente si fuese otra persona si me molestaría, pero estamos hablando de Steven, y el nunca cumpliría esa función.

-No, no me molestas- conteste rápidamente y el recupero su radiante sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio. No sabia que decir, siempre era él el que empezaba una conversación, pero alguna vez tendría que ser yo.

-¿Y…te estas adaptando?- pregunte, aunque supuse la respuesta. No importaba, quería volver a escuchar su dulce voz.

-Si, pede ser, pero tu eres la única que me habla, además de mis hermanos, claro- cuando contesto parecía distraído. Pero su ultima frase fue lo que me llamo más la atención ¿Yo era la que mas le hablaba?

-No creo ser la única- contradije sus palabras. Levantó las cejas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no?- contraataco sonriente.

-Pues…no creo que sea muy probable que casi nadie te hable, a menos…que te vean como un monstruo intocable…- bromee riéndome de mi propia estupidez, él me acompaño. Era imposible que alguien lo viese así.

-O talvez, ese monstruo no te afecte a ti, pero ellos sí- dijo sonriente señalando con la cabeza a las demás personas de la cafetería.

-Igual sigo sin creerlo, además si fuera así, no hablarían de ti entro ellos.

-¿Hablan de mí?- frunciendo levemente el seño.

-Bueno…solo se que Ludo lo hace…- me miro extrañado.

-¿Quién es Ludo?- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué había preguntado? ¿Qué quien era Ludo? No podía creerlo ¡él ni siquiera sabia quien era! Lo quería abrazar de la felicidad que me causo esa pregunta.

-¿No sabes quien es?- pregunte indiferente a la felicidad de mi interior.

-Soy nuevo, no conozco a la mitad de los estudiantes- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Es la capitana de las porristas- dije pesadamente, señalando al grupo sentado del otro lado del recinto. Pero él no volvió la cabeza para observarlas, sino que me miro fijo.

-¿Hoy tienes historia?- pregunto cambiando en tema.

-No, los viernes no…

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer después del instituto, así que pasare a buscarte para ir a la biblioteca ¿O quieres que nos encontremos ahí?- me quede estática, por un segundo pensé que cancelaríamos el plan que tanto había esperado.

-Como quieras…lo que te sea más cómodo- que me pase a buscar, rogué- Me da igual.

-Voy por ti entonces- ni lo pensó siquiera. Estaba eufórica, y no pude frenar una sonrisa radiante. Nos quedamos en silencio. Empecé a observar la cafetería para no quedarme más tiempo de lo que debía contemplando su perfección.

-¿Tu madre ya volvió de su viaje?- pregunto de repente interesado. Lo mire sorprendida, siempre recodaba todo, me impresionaba.

-No… vuelve mañana- conteste, y sin pensarlo sonreí, no quería que este día pasara muy rápido, pero también la necesitaba.

-La extrañas- no era una pregunta, y había acertado, la extrañaba mucho, la había necesitado en la semana. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

De nuevo nos invadió el silencio.

-¿No tienes hambre?- pregunte, no me había dado cuenta de que no tenía nada de comida en su lado de la mesa.

-No, casi nunca te hambre en el almuerzo- dijo sonriendo divertido, soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Que?- fruncí el seño ¿De que se reía? ¿De mí?

-Nada- se apresuro a esconder su sonrisa.

Nuestras miradas quedaron petrificadas una en la del otro. Sus ojos no eran como el día pasado, ni como los otros. Su verde esmeralda parecía haberse vuelto medio marrón, como si lo mezclasen con rojo. Fruncí el ceño ante ese cambio ¿No le gustaba el color de sus ojos y se ponía lentes de contacto? Era su cuerpo, y él hacía lo que quería con el. Yo no podía impedírselo.

Nose cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero el sonido del timbre me sobresaltó e hizo que alzara la minada, recorrí el salón y lo encontré casi vacío, se había pasado toda la hora del almuerzo. Estaba impresionada, no me había dado cuenta del tiempo.

-Vamos antes de que Card nos ponga una detención por llegar tarde a su clase- dijo mientras se levantaba ágilmente de la silla. Asentí y tome el bolso. Al levantarme demasiado rápido me mareé y me tambalee, Steven se acerco a mí para atajarme si me caía, pero no alcanzo a tocarme.

-Ten cuidado- dijo con voz suave.

-Descuida, me pasa siempre- me masajeé la sien- Solo me mareé, vamos.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la terrible hora de español recordé que Joa no había aparecido en todo el almuerzo, pobre, seguro el profesor de gimnasia no les daba descanso alguno desde que se anuncio la fecha del juego. Pero eso no me importaba mucho, si no que, mi fantasía, aparentaba, volverse realidad.


	13. Un ángel

**Un ángel:**

Conducía a casa con una sonrisa radiante, hoy las cosas me salían de diez. Reí al recordar la mirada asesina de Ludo cuando entre con Steven al aula de español, esa había sido la mejor de todo el día. Steven se sentaba a mi lado, de vez en cuando hablábamos, y para molestar al profesor Card, lo hacíamos en español, él, para mi sorpresa, también sabía a la perfección el idioma, nadie entendía lo que decíamos.

Cuando llegue a casa me apresure a cambiarme, en la hora de biología me había manchado la camisa mientras hacia la disecación, y Steven pasaría por mi en una hora, pero antes de llegar a la escalera el teléfono sonó. Esta vez estaba donde debía, no tuve que correr para alcanzarlo.

-¿Hola?- pregunte al descolgar el tuvo.

-¡Gab! ¿Como estas?-

-Mama, bien ¿y ustedes?- solo esa llamada faltaba para hacer de este el mejor día de la semana.

-Muy bien, haciendo las maletas- contesto riendo- ¿Nos extrañas?

-Si, ya quiero que estén aquí ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?- pregunte ansiosa.

-Arribamos a las nueve de Italia y llegamos a las cuatro al aeropuerto.

-¿Las cuatro de la mañana?- no sabía como haría para despertarme a esa hora.

-Si, pero cielo, no te despiertes, iremos a casa en taxi…

-Pero quiero ir a…

-No, tienes que dormir- me cortó en mitad de mi queja, las dos siempre lo hacíamos, a veces Fede se partía de la risa con nuestras interminables interrupciones.

Suspire, quería ir a recibirlos, aunque quedarme durmiendo no era mala idea tampoco.

-Está bien, me quedo…

-Tenemos tantas fotos, hoy fuimos a un negocio y compramos, compre, muchas cosas lindas, el domingo tengo que pasar por lo de Livia, tengo un regalo para ella…

-Ayer pase por su casa, me reprocho que hace mucho no íbamos- volví a interrumpirla, mi madre rió.

-Bueno después del domingo no querrá que regresemos, tengo que contarle todo el viaje- bromeo, pobre de mi, seguramente mañana al despertar me atacaría con todo su relato. Mi madre era muy entusiasta y cuando tenía algo en la mente nunca se lo podía sacar hasta que lo conseguía, así que no podría frenarla.

-Tengo que colgar, amor, debo terminar la maleta y correr el avión- reí. Antes de tener su primer auto, mama, viajaba en autobús y siempre llegaba con el tiempo justo, y a veces debía correrlo para subir.

-Mejor termina rápido, te quiero Maryori…

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames así! Me haces sentir más vieja de lo que soy- se quejo, sonreí.

-Bueno Marrr- acentuando la R- Que tengan buen viaje.

-Gracias, un beso nos vemos en unas horas.

-¿Horas? En, casi, un día- dije mirando el reloj, mi madre rió.

-Te amo, cuídate.

Suspire, me quede parada al lado del teléfono pensando, hasta que recordé que debía apresurarme.

Antes de buscar cualquier prenda, encendí la computadora. Saque mi remera favorita y me cambie, después me senté enfrente de la pantalla y abrí mi correo, hacia tres semanas que no lo hacia, pero nunca tenia mensajes.

En la bandeja de entrada había tres meils, uno era de mi madre, otro era la invitación de Ludo a su fiesta y el ultimo de me prima Anthonella. Elimine el de Ludo, abrí el de mi madre, eran fotos, muchas fotos, así que lo deje para después, mi computadora era lenta y tardaría mucho en bajarlas todas. Por último abrí el de mi prima, ella era hija de mis tíos Sandra y Matt; era la más pequeña de la familia, tenía catorce años, pero parecía mayor a su edad. Nos llevábamos bien, aunque éramos realmente diferentes, no solo físicamente, sino que también psíquicamente. Lo único que teníamos en común era la nariz, igual que la de nuestras madres, era un gen clásico de mi familia de lado materno.

_Hola Gab, espero que este bien, quería avisar que iremos el viernes para tu cumpleaños, no creo quebrarme de nuevo jeje._

_Nos vemos. Besos._

_Antho._

El pasado año mi prima se había quebrado la pierna ensayando patín y estuvo tres meses con yeso, Matt se había quedado con ella en su casa y Sandra vino.

Después de revisar el correo apague la computadora y salí de mi cuarto. Apenas baje la escalera, escuche el claxon del auto y mi sonrisa brillo, no podía ser mejor. Tome mi bolso y cerré la puerta con llave, ya que no sabia a que hora regresaría.

El flamante BMW plateado, que había visto una vez en el instituto, estaba estacionado detrás del auto de mi madre, que al lado del de Steven parecía horrendo y sin brillo, ya que estaba sucio. Suspire.

Antes de subir tuve la misma impresión que en la fiesta, otro auto hermoso arruinado por mi torpeza.

Al entrar sentí la calidez del aire en mi piel, el tapiz era gris-azulado y parecía mucho más grande que desde fuera.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Steven después de emprender la ida.

-Bien- murmure, era tan extraño estar en su auto- Gracias por ayudarme.

-No tienes que agradecer, es un placer- me miro sonriente y mi corazón saltó.

El viaje fue muy corto, más de lo que quería, Steven conducía mucho más rápido que yo, hasta mas rápido que Joa.

-¿Siempre conduces así?- pregunte cuando bajamos. Me miro divertido.

-Si, siempre.

-No deberías, en un choque podrías matarte…bueno, no podrías, te matarías- al decirlo sentí algo en el pecho.

-Nunca choque, no te preocupes, tengo buenos reflejos- sonrió, al parecer mi preocupación le resultaba divertida.

Entramos en el instituto y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca.

-No te rías, a muchos les a pasado- replique. No podía ser tan inconciente.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, enserio- me miro y sonrió como siempre lo hacías.

Las únicas veces que había estado en la biblioteca fueron para buscar alguna información cuando se rompía mi computadora, no estaba muy familiarizada con ella.

No era muy grande, las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías, todas atestadas de libros, y en el centro había mesas largas un tanto inclinadas —como las que usan los arquitectos— para poder leer mejor y tenían luces verdes, estaba un poco oscuro, la mayoría de las ventanas estaban tapadas con bibliotecas.

-Siéntate, yo voy por los libros- dijo Steven.

Ahora empezaba el desafío.

-¿Entendiste?- preguntó y su voz retumbó en la vacía y amplia biblioteca.

-Eh… no mucho- hice una meca, era difícil concentrarme teniéndolo como tutor- Lo siento es que… tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza…mi madre vuelve mañana, vendrán familiares a casa, mi cumpleaños…- quise excusarme.

-¿Cumpleaños? ¿Cuándo es?- parecía interesado, yo no le veía gran cosa a la fecha en que estaría mas vieja.

-El veintisiete de este mes- respondí con pesar.

-No lo sabia, debo hacerte un regalo…

-No, no lo hagas, no te molestes- lo interrumpí.

-¿Por qué?- sonrió- ¿No te gustan los regalos?

-Me dan lo mismo, y no es necesario que lo hagas- me encogí de hombros. El único regalo que quería de él eran sus sonrisas.

-Quiero hacerlo, no es una molestia- y me dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-Ya lo has hecho…- frunció el ceño- Me regalas las clases- cambie mi frase, no podía decirle que me había regalado una sonrisa. Él soltó una baja carcajada.

-No creo que estudiar este incluido como un regalo para cumpleaños.

-No esta incluido para personas normales- puntualice.

-Si no aceptas mi regalo el día de tu cumpleaños, intentare dártelo en todo lo que resta del año- insistió, lo observe incrédula y su sonrisa se amplió- Y si no lo aceptas este años, todavía tengo otro más.

-Estás loco- apunte, con una leve risa- Creo que la mejor decisión es aceptarlo el veintisiete- nuestras risas retumbaron por todo el lugar.

-Sigamos, no sea cosa que nos echen por no guardar silencio- me guiño el ojo y movió su cabeza hacia la derecha, detrás, alejado, se encontraba el bibliotecario mirándonos de reojo. Volví la mirada al bodoque con nombre: libro de historia.

Tenia que admitir que mi pensamiento hacia las personas perfectas había cambiado, siempre creí que eran todas huecas, pero Steven me hacia pensar todo lo contrario.

Él sabía todo a la perfección y era el mejor profesor que hubiese tenido nunca. A pesar de que me distraía, no podía dejar de escuchar su voz, cada palabra quedaba grabada, y cada vez que no entendía volvía a explicarme sin perder la paciencia, era demasiado bueno.

-¿Por qué vienes al instituto? sabes todo- dije cuando salimos. Ya había oscurecido y los faroles de las calles estaban encendidos.

-No lo se todo- contradijo, sonriente. Lo mire con las cejas en alto, pero me quede estática, la noche lo hacia más chocante, realzando su piel pálida. Era el ser mas bello que había visto.

Steven era tan cambiante, como sus ojos, pero nunca nada de él era desperfecto, todo cambio que se producía le hacia mejor.

Mientras volvíamos a casa me pregunte si esto no era un sueño, Shakespeare había escrito sobre los hechizos de amor tan poderosos que las hadas producían ¿Seria que mis ojos estaban cubiertos con la poción de Oberón y Steven me resultaba la persona más hermosa en el planeta?

-Gabriela, ya llegamos- me llamo Steven sacándome de mis pensamientos. No me había dado cuenta, estábamos detenidos enfrente de mi casa. Enrojecí.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta- volviendo la mirada hacia aquel perfecto personaje- nos vemos el lunes- al ver sus ojos me sorprendí, sus iris eran como dos círculos negros brillantes que se escondían en la noche.

-Nos vemos, que pases buen fin de semana- sonrió con ternura y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Adiós- me despedí y salí del auto.

-Adiós- respondió antes que cerrar la puerta.


	14. Evento desafortunado

**Evento desafortunado:**

El fin de semana paso, por un lado rápido, y por otro, tedioso.

Mi madre y Federico llegaron el sábado, y apenas desperté aquella mañana, Maryori comenzó su relato.

La habían pasado fenomenal en su romántico viaje, solos atados a ellos mismos, sin problemas de trabajo dando vueltas a su alrededor, ni presión alguna. Reí mucho cuando Fede contó todo lo que hizo para tranquilizar a su esposa antes del despegue y agradeció por no tener que repetirlo a la vuelta del viaje.

Mi madre compró muchas cosas en el centro de Roma, al parecer estaba muy bien preparado para turistas-compradores-compulsivos, trajo ropa de todos los colores, tipos y telas, regalos para la familia, la señora Broum y a Livia, por supuesto; además de fotos y cualquier tipo de cosas. En el aeropuerto de Roma tuvieron que pagar doscientos dólares por sobre peso de equipaje, cosa que no me sorprendió al escucharlo.

A pesar de haber insistido que no lo hicieran, me compraron un regalo de cumpleaños, pero seria sorpresa hasta el viernes. Lo único que esperaba era que no fuese algo muy extravagante; alguna cosa sencilla que no llamase la atención, aunque, si mi madre lo había elegido no podía pensar nada, ella tenía muchos gustos e ideas locas.

Después de dos horas sentadas enfrente del monitor viendo fotos llame a Joa para avisarle que pasaríamos al día siguiente por su casa.

Mi madre se puso como loca cuando le dije que vendrían su hermana, el esposo y su hija, a festejar mi cumpleaños.

El domingo pasamos por lo de Livia, por suerte Joa estaba en casa y me quede con él, ya había escuchado mucho, y seguro mama le contaría, a su mejor amiga, _pequeños_ detalles que omitió con migo.

Según Joaquín, me veía más alegre, y tenía con que estarlo. Él, por otro lado, se viera por donde se lo viera estaba nervioso, era el primer partido de la temporada y el profesor Scott quería tener la copa escolar en su vitrina ese año. Me contó que el viernes no pudo comer por culpa de la irritación de su tutor con uno de los alumnos que no pretendía estar el día del partido y todos tuvieron que entrenar más de lo debido.

No vi a Steven en todo el fin de semana, y gocé lo rápido que paso.

Ahora, lunes, estaba desayunando con mi madre, hoy no podría ir en el auto, ella lo necesitaba más que yo, así que me alcanzaría al instituto.

-Ma hoy volveré más tarde, Joa tiene un partido, y lo voy a ver- agradecí que ya me dejara tomar mis decisiones, o por lo menos algunas.

-Esta bien ¿y como volverás?- pregunto sentándose a tomar su café matutino.

-Nose, seguro él me trae- aunque se me ocurría otra persona para que lo hiciera.

-Entonces te esperamos para cenar, si cambian de planes llama, ya lo sabes- dijo y bebió el ultimo sorbo de su tasa, yo solo asentí.

Salimos de casa con el tiempo justo, con mi madre siempre era así, a las corridas.

-Cuídate- me saludo al llegar al instituto y baje del auto.

En el corredor me contre a Joa.

-Hola Ela ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien ¿Nervioso?- pregunte, aunque se le notaba.

-Que va- bufo- Faltan unas- miro su celular para averiguar la hora- Siete horas para jugar- suspiró pesadamente.

-No te alteres, ganarán, son buenos en esto- lo alenté y me sonrió. Realmente lo eran, el año pasado solo perdieron una vez en cinco partidos. Me rodeo los hombros, me acerco a él y empezamos a caminar.

-Todos los tantos que anote te lo dedicare por tu cumpleaños- prometió revolviéndome el pelo- Mi hermanita pequeña.

-Bueno si ese es tu regalo lo acepto- prefería eso a que comprara algo.

-No te zafes, ese será mi regalo sentimental, falta el regalo material- apuntando, me pare en seco y lo mire seriamente.

-Ni lo pienses, con un regalo me basta- una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro- No lo hagas, por favor- rogué.

-Vamos a la clase- dijo y seguimos caminando.

Seguimos discutiendo hasta llegar al aula.

-El viernes vendrán mis tíos para la _fiesta_- dije al entrar en el salón, acentuando la palabra.

-Estaremos ahí, no te preocupes- dijo sarcásticamente, su familia nunca faltaba a mis cumpleaños, por lo menos no a los que pasaba en Canadá- Mary y Deam me están ayudando a elegirte un regalo- bufe. Ellos eran sus hermanos mayores, siempre lo hacían, recuerdo que una vez estaba en España y recibí el regalo por correo.

Sentí una molestia, como una incomodidad en los ojos.

-Ustedes nunca cambian, ni tampoco me escuchan- nos sentamos en el fondo como siempre, al mirar al frente sonó un clic en mi cabeza, Steven estaba en esta clase. Lo busque, él estaba a tres bancos de mí. Suspire.

La hora de Geografía fue horrible, nos tomaron prueba y no tenía idea de nada, algo raro en mí, casi siempre sabía algo, aunque fuera mínimo.

La hora de cálculo no la compartía con nadie y era la más difícil de todas, peor que historia. Cuando llegue me puse a dibujar, escuche que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, que raro, siempre estaba sola en esa materia.

-¿Hoy también me ignoraras como el miércoles?- pregunto el ángel sacándome de todo pensamiento. Levante la vista y lo vi. Tenia las cejas levantadas y esperaba mi respuesta.

-No… ¿lo dices por lo de la primera hora? No quise hacerlo, es que… iba desconcentrada y no te ví- explique y una sonrisa asomo en su rostro.

-Te entiendo, entonces…Hola- saludo como si recién nos hubiésemos visto. Sonreí.

-Hola ¿Cómo pasaste el fin de semana?

-Bien, terminando de acomodar la mudanza ¿y tu?- contesto sin ningún animo, al parecer la tarea le había resultado pesada.

-Mi madre y su esposo volvieron el sábado, estuve los dos días escuchando todos los detalles de su viaje- solté una pequeña carcajada al recordar las anécdotas de Fede.

-Recuerdo que el viernes lo dijiste, los añorabas mucho- me sonrió tiernamente y deslumbrante. Yo solo asentí.

En el almuerzo estuve con Joa alentándolo. Los nuevos jugadores del equipo estaban muy nerviosos, y los otros solo inquietos por el rendimiento de estos, más que nadie mi amigo.

En español también estaba con Steven, y otra vez nos comunicábamos en el idioma, me recordaba a mi niñez, cuando jugaba con Joa y teníamos un idioma secreto, que nadie entendía excepto nosotros.

-H_oy será el primer partido de la temporada ¿irán?-_ pregunte mientras terminábamos la tarea de español.

-_¿Cuándo es?-_ pregunto Steven.

-_Después e clases, en dos horas para ser exactos- _respondí, esperaba que fueran, por lo menos él.

-_Claro, ¿con quién jugaran?_- estaba feliz, había aceptado mi invitación sin problemas.

-_Mmm…en realidad no lo se, creo que con algún instituto de Capital_- solo quería que Joa ganase, no me importaba contra quién- _Seguramente llego mas tarde…_

_-Te espero dentro del gimnasio entonces- _propuso, lo mire sonriente. Mi última hora era educación física, y aunque estaría cerca del partido, tenía que cambiarme y guardar mis cosas en el casillero, ya que no tenía el auto.

Como siempre esta hora fue un desastre, algo estaba afectando seriamente mi equilibrio, aunque estuviera de pie tenía la sensación de caerme en cualquier instante, y ya era un caso perdido intentando golpear la pelota para que cayera del otro lado de la red. Al finalizar la clase me cambie lo más rápido posible, pero el vestuario estaba lleno de chicas, con la misma intención que la mía y tarde una eternidad en llegar hasta el casillero donde tenia mi ropa y para cuando termine ya no quedaba nadie, salvo algunas porristas; estas no habían estado en la clase de gimnasia porque tenían que alentar al equipo en la hora siguiente.

Entre al baño del vestuario, ya se escuchaba a los alumnos eufóricos entrando en el salón de al lado. Me lave la cara, la tenia roja, había estado tan mal en la clase, que me sentí acalorada toda la hora, parecía una estufa del calor que me producía el sonrojo. Estaba apunto de salir cuando escuche la voz de las porristas.

-Chicas, si ganamos, fiesta en casa, ya saben- reconocí claramente la voz de la capitana Carmen Ludo. Me acobarde, si salía del baño seguro volvería a amenazarme, así que esperaría hasta que se fueran.

-Cuando vea a alguno de los chicos le aviso que valla- escuche otra voz que no supe de quien era- Pero ¿tus padres te dejan hacer tantas fiestas? ¿Y además un lunes?- pregunto la misma voz. Todas rieron. Seguro esa chica era nueva en esto y no sabía que ellas hacían lo que se les deba la gana.

-Claro que me dejan, y hablando de esta noche, creo que estaré con el capitán- anunció Ludo y yo tragué bilis, no dejaría que se acercara a Joa.

-¿Joaquín? te aconsejo que lo embriagues primero, sino nunca aceptara- dijo otra voz que se me hizo conocida, Salí Johnson, otra porrista hipócrita.

-¿Y qué harás con Matheo?- pregunto otra despreocupada.

-Que importa, él nunca se entera de nada, es como un niño, solo tienes que darle lo que quiere para que se calle- contesto la zorra de Ludo- Bueno chicas, rápido vamos que hay que alentar al equipo- ordenó y salieron todas excepto ella y otra más- Espera quédate un minuto- pidió Carmen a la otra porrista.

-Si ¿Qué pasa?- era Salí.

Su capitana le dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar.

-Creo que es de la chica que esta con Joaquín en el almuerzo ¿Por qué?- respondió ¿Qué le había preguntado? Ludo volvió a susurrarle algo, y luego silencio ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Escuche como se abría uno de los casilleros y luego un sonido en la puerta del baño. Me alejé sigilosamente, no sabía lo que me deparaba si me encontraban ahí, pero seguro que no sería nada bonito. Mientras tanto los gritos y voces de los estudiantes seguían retumbando fuera.

-Ya esta, vamos- volví a escuchar a Carmen y los pasos que deban las dos porristas hasta cerrar la puerta del vestuario. Suspire aliviada, ya podía salir e ir a ver a Joa con Steven. Me acerque a la puerta y al presionarla hacia delante para abrirla un sonido de madera llego desde el otro lado, volví a presionar y la puerta no se abría.

¡NO! ¡Esto no podía estar pasándome! Estaba encerrada en el baño, ahora entendía porque hablaban en susurros. La maldita porrista había visto mis cosas en el vestuario, y por las dudas bloqueo la puerta, para que no pudiera salir si es que estaba, cosa que acertó.

Me acerque a las ventanillas altas del baño, estas daban al exterior, pero antes de poder hacer nada, la música del Gimnasio empezó a sonar dejándome sorda, ya todos estaban allí.

Grite para que alguien me oyese, pero nadie lo hizo, estaba desesperada ¿Qué pasaba si nadie venía y me quedaba encerrada todo el día… y la noche? Intente tranquilizarme, no era posible que nadie pasara por los vestuarios una ves terminado el partido.

Las porristas. Seguro ellas volverían, pero si me encontraban encerrada me matarían, por lo menos dos de ellas.

Di una patada al suelo ¿Por qué siempre me pasaban estas cosas? ¿Estaría Steven preocupado porque no aparecía? Pero le había dicho que llegaría más tarde.

En el día las cosas habían ido bien, pero ahora empezaban a oscurecer, y si terminaba el juego y yo no había salido me iría peor.

Mi celular. Otra idea fallida, estaba en mi bolso en el casillero del vestuario. Todo mal.

Seguí gritando para que me escuchasen, hasta que me di por vencida, tendría que enfrentarme a Ludo para poder salir. Me apoye en la puerta y fui descendiendo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse y luego las lagrimas cayeron el picada por mis mejillas. Los sollozos no tardaron mucho en llegar.

Pasaron los minutos y nada. Oí los gritos victoriosos que atestaban el gimnasio cuando los jugadores anotaban, y hacían que mis esperanzas de salir se evaporaran, nadie podría escucharme.

-¿Gabriela?-


	15. Idas y vueltas

**Idas y vueltas:**

-¡¿Steven?- no podía ser verdad. Me levante presurosamente y apoye el oído en la puerta, necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo para creerlo, pero del otro lado no se oía nada, ningún movimiento, ni nada.

-¿Quién te encerró?- volvió a hablar, parecía tan real.

Un sonido de madera chocando con el piso y el de un papel me sacó de mi ensueño, no era una ilusión, era realmente real. La puerta se abrió y yo casi caigo de bruces al suelo.

Steven me miro con preocupación, y yo no pude contenerme, me eché a sus brazos y volví a llorar.

Estaba helado, pero no me importó, necesitaba el apoyo de alguien. Pero ciertamente estaba tan frío como la pared.

Uno de sus brazos me rodeo los hombros y con su otra mano me acariciaba el pelo.

-Shh, tranquila, ya paso- susurraba en mi oído con su dulce voz. Era como un anestésico para mí.

Después de unos minutos me tranquilice, pero no quería separarme de él. Esta era la primera vez que lo tocaba, no fue como lo pensaba, ese gélido tacto me hacia estremecer, pero también era suave y acogedor.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto separándome unos centímetros para poder ver mi rostro.

Quede aturdida en su mirada, sus ojos verdes esmeralda escrutaban los míos con intensidad, buscando algo en ellos.

-Gracias- susurre entrecortadamente, mi respiración todavía no se había normalizado.

-¿Quién te lo hizo?- volvió a preguntar preocupado.

-Nose, las ultimas que estuvieron en el vestuario fueron las porristas- conteste ¿Por qué no le decía que Ludo y su amiguita me encerraron?

-¿Quieres ir al gimnasio o prefieres volver a casa?- preguntó. Sus ojos seguían examinando mi rostro.

La verdad era que no tenia intenciones de ir al juego, quería quedarme con él.

-Prefiero volver a casa- respondí.

Salimos del vestuario y mi mente volvió a su funcionamiento, solté un bufido y Steven me miro extrañado.

-No traje el auto- explique pesadamente, había olvidado pedirle a Joa que después del juego me llevara a casa.

-Yo te llevo- ofreció. Siempre era tan generoso con migo, que a veces no podía creerlo.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento me pregunte como me había encontrado, él debía estar esperándome en el gimnasio, seguro lo inquieto mi ausencia y me buscó ¿Pero como sabía que estaba en el vestuario? No me podría haber escuchado, ya que yo estaba en completo silencio cuando me halló, y el estruendo hubiese tapado cualquier sonido proveniente del baño.

Me invadió un deseo de golpear a Ludo y a Johnson, estúpidas porristas, pero lo peor era lo que había escuchado. Carmen era una zorra con todas las letras, y no iba a dejar que le hiciera algo a Joa, porque si alguien la encontraba infraganti lo acusaría a él.

-Tenemos que volver- dije nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Estábamos a pocos metros de su auto, mire me reloj, el partido ya estaba por terminar. No tenía idea si mi amigo estaba ganando, pero debía advertirle.

-Tengo que hablar con Joaquín- dicho esto me di vuelta y comencé a correr hacia el gimnasio. Steven, aunque confuso, me siguió.

Entramos en el recinto y el timbre que anunciaba el fin del juego sonó ensordecedor y todos los estudiantes de las gradas de nuestro alrededor gritaron, mientras que los de enfrente inclinaban las cabezas. El bullicio era tal que me desorbitó.

-¡Ganamos!- gritaban todos los estudiantes de mi alrededor.

En un segundo vi como todos los jugadores se acercaban corriendo hacia nosotros, estábamos delante de la puerta por donde ellos ingresaban a los vestuarios, traían una sonrisa de suficiencia, y ni notaron nuestra presencia. Si no hubiese sido por Steven, que me atrajo hacia la pared, más rápido de lo que hubiese creído; ahora estaría tirada y pisoteada en el suelo.

Cuando su mano toco la mía me estremecí, parecía la de una estatua de lo helada que se sentía, solo que esta si se movía.

Los jugadores entraron en tropel a los vestuarios, intente buscar a Joa pero no pude verlo ¿Cómo haría para hablarle? no podía entrar en los vestuarios y tendría que esperarlo hasta que termine todo, pero para ese entonces Ludo seguro ya lo hubiese informado de su _fiesta._

-¿Quién gano?- pregunte a nadie.

-Nosotros- respondió Steven que todavía seguía tomándome de la mano, cosa que no pase por alto, pero ahora tenía que encontrar a Joaquín.

Me mordí el labio, estaba tensa y no sabía que hacer. Gire mi cabeza hacia todas partes, como si intentara encontrar una solución a todo el problema detrás de mí.

Antes de que hiciera nada, las porristas pasaron corriendo por nuestro lado. Note la mirada asesina de Ludo, pero no sabía si lo hacia, porque Steven estaba a mi lado, o porque no seguía encerrada en el baño. Yo por mi parte se la devolví, pero no estaba para disputas con nadie, tenía que encontrar a Joa.

No quería abusar de la ayuda de Steven, pero tenía que pedirle una última cosa.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- pregunte dudosa, él solo asintió- Seguro Joaquín esta en el vestuario ¿Podrías entrar y pedirle que salga lo más pronto posible? Y que lo estaré esperando en mi casillero.

-Si claro- aceptó y se giro hacia la salida. No parecía muy contento con mi petición y no pude saber porque.

Fui hasta mi casillero y espere a que Joa apareciera, recordé el suave contacto de la mano de mi salvador, a pesar de ser tan gélido lo extrañaba en mi piel.

Steven llego primero.

-Ya viene- anuncio cuando se encontraba lo bastante cerca para que lo escuchase- ¿Quieres que te espere y te lleve a casa?- pregunto.

-No gracias, hoy hiciste mucho por mi, no quiero sacarte más el tiempo- conteste con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y era la pura verdad, estaba agradecida, él me había salvado de un encierro y de ser arrastrada por una banda de jugadores- Te lo agradezco, enserio, de alguna forma tengo que devolverte los favores- me sonrió.

-No me debes nada y no me sacas el tiempo- replico son su voz dulce- ¿Enserio no quieres que te espere?

-Nose cuanto tiempo tardare, no te preocupes, le pediré a Joaquín que me lleve- respondí encogiendo mis hombros. Él estaba ¿preocupado? por mi- Gracias- volví a agradecerle, Steven sonrió.

-Ya, no me debes nada, nos vemos mañana- se despidió y fue caminado por el pasillo vacío, parecía un modelo en una pasarela, lo observe hasta que desapareció por la puerta de entrada. Suspire, no quería separarme de él, pero no podía dejar a mi amigo.

Sentí un hormigueo en la palma de mi mano, parecía de ¿anhelo?...

-¿Qué pasa?- la voz de Joa me sobresalto sacando de mis cavilaciones- ¿Por qué querías verme con tanta urgencia?- cuestiono, su jubilo se le notaba por todas partes.

Estaba apunto de hablar cuando las porristas aparecieron en la esquina del pasillo. Las mire con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Me llevas a casa y te explico?- dije rápidamente, Joa volvió la cabeza y también reconoció a las chicas que caminaban hacia nosotros.

-Si claro- respondió después de un segundo de meditación, ajeno a lo que pasaba.

Cuando subimos a su auto note que el de Steven todavía estaba aparcado a poca distancia de nosotros, era imposible no divisarlo entre todos los demás, pero no logre saber si había alguien dentro, el polarizado era muy denso y no dejaba ver el interior del vehiculo. Seguramente ni los rayos solares podrían penetrar esa barrera.

-¿Y, que querías decirme?- la voz de Joa me trajo de regreso a la tierra. Tome aire, no sabia como contare todo lo que me había sucedido hoy. Suspire.

-¿Como te fue en el partido?- era lo único que se me ocurrí para empezar.

-¿Por que lo preguntas? Estuviste ahí- respondió divertido. El remordimiento toco mi estómago dejando una sensación de incomodidad en el. Volví a suspirar.

-En realidad no, llegue cuando el juego terminó- murmure con la cabeza gacha- Tuve un inconveniente.

En silencio se apodero del auto.

-¿Qué clase de inconveniente?- pregunto Joa serio, todo el jubilo que invadía sus anteriores frases lo había dejado. Me mordí el labio- Cuando salimos de la cancha de vi con Floum ¿Te hizo algo?- cuestiono con autoridad, como un hermano mayor a su hermanita, en realidad casi lo éramos, aunque solo sentimentalmente.

-No, él no hizo nada, Steven me ayudo- no quería que pensara nada malo de él- Antes del partido fui a cambiarme- comencé mi relato, tendría que explicarle todo desde el principio- Para cuando termine solo quedaban unas chicas en el vestuario, las porristas que los animaron; entre al baño y cuando quise salir, estaba encerrada…

-Espera- me detuvo- ¿Las porristas te encerraron en el baño?- pregunto, no podía describir su rostro, parecía divertido pero a la vez preocupado e incrédulo- ¿Qué les hiciste para que lo hicieran?

Bufe.

-Por empezar, no soy la mejor amiga de Carmen Ludo- Joaquín sabía muy bien mi historial con ella- Y también por lo que escuche…- espere a que la carnada pique, y funcionó.

-¿Que escuchaste?- uno de los defectos de Joa era el querer saber siempre de los demás, no por ser un chismoso sino porque le interesaba.

-Ludo dijo que haría una fiesta hoy, y que se te tiraría…- murmure. Él empezó a reír y lo mire incrédula.

-Es un alivio saberlo- si las miradas matasen estaría muerto- No te enojos, déjame terminar. Por fin encontramos una excusa clara y con testigos para que Matheo se libere de ella; y la otra razón: es imposible, yo no estaría con ella ni aunque me pagaran, tiene buen cuerpo y es bonita, pero no quiero andar con zorras- apenas termino de decirlo lo abrace y casi hago que se salga del carril.

-¡Estas loca!- grito riendo.

-Te quiero ¿Anotaste muchos puntos hoy?- pregunte sin soltarlo. Todos mis pesares habían desaparecido, bueno casi todos, todavía sentía el hormigueo anhelante en mi mano.

-Si unos cuantos, y como ya te dije, son tuyos.

-Me gustaría haber visto alguno- dije pesadamente, pero en mi rostro había una sonrisa.

Llegamos a casa, todavía no había nadie, mi madre seguramente se había atrasado en el trabajo.

-Gracias por traerme, cuídate- lo salude bajando del vehiculo.

-Nos vemos mañana- alcanzo a decir antes que cerrar la puerta.

Ya en casa subí a mi habitación con la extraña sensación de faltarme algo, no muy importante, pero de la cual no me preocupe mucho, porque, también, sentí que regresaría muy rápido.

Me tendí en la cama, estaba exhausta y lo único que pude hacer fue recordar y recordar los sucesos de hoy. Por mi cabeza todavía se presentaba la duda de Steven y como logro encontrarme, podría haberle preguntado a alguien se me vio, todo el mundo, por lo menos las alumnas, le hubiesen contestado con la verdad; o por alguna extraña razón entro en el vestuario y al ver mis cosas fuera del casillero…

-¡Mis cosas!- Grite levantándome de repente provocando un mareo en mi cabeza.

Después del encierro no pensé nada más que Steven estaba con migo, cuidándome, y había dejado todo en el bolso, la billetera, el documento, el celular, todo.

El sonido el teléfono me sobresalto, y ya estaba bastante sacada de quicio, no quería atenderlo, pero podía se algo importante. Corrí y llegue en el último momento.

-¿Hola?- pregunte sin aire.

-Buenos tardes ¿La señorita Gabriela Scatt se encuentra?- saludo una voz de hombre que nunca había escuchado en mi vida, parecía un locutor de radio.

-Si con ella habla ¿Quién es?- pregunte desconfiadamente y recobrando el aire. Del otro lado se escucho una risa.

-Veo que siempre debo usar mi propia voz, sino no me reconoce, señorita- respondió una voz completamente diferente haciendo saltar mi corazón y despojándome de cualquier contrariedad o problema.

-¿Y se puede saber como consiguió mi numero? Señor- pregunte siguiéndole el juego.

-Es una larga historia, pero simplificando, encontré tu bolso en la recepción del instituto, alguien la dejo ahí, vi el número en tu celular, y volvemos al presente- estafa fascinada, solo con pensarlo había caído del cielo la solución, y al parecer, esa solución, siempre se relacionaba con Steven Floum.


	16. En familia

**En familia:**

Ya faltaba un día para mi cumpleaños; no era la mejor fecha del año, muchas personas se ven muy alegres cuando esta llega, pero en mi caso, se podría decir, que era un día cualquiera, como todos los otros.

Mis parientes, por cuestiones economistas, llegarían hoy jueves, en vez de mañana. Mi Tía se lo había comunicado a su hermana el día después del partido; desde este, Joa se veía muy bien, relajado y con mucha suficiencia por el rendimiento de su equipo.

El mismo día, Steven me regresos el bolso que había olvidado en el casillero del vestuario, nuestra relación se mantenía muy estable, aunque después del lunes el no volvió a tocarme, y, obviamente, yo no me atrevo a hacerlo. Cada vez que pienso en ese gélido tacto mi anhelo es más frustrante y fuerte.

La noche del martes volví a soñar con la oscuridad y los ruidos extraños, pero algo había cambiado. Note, no muy definidas, unas voces a lo lejos, eran dos hombres que parecían discutir, aunque no les preste mucha atención. Ya no sabía como llamar a estas imágenes de mi inconciencia, no eran un cuento de hadas, pero tampoco pesadillas, podía clasificarlas como sueños cambiante y lo más frustrante de este era que yo no participaba, solo era un observador, que tampoco podía llamar omnisciente, porque no sabía lo que pasaba ni pasaría.

Hoy en la hora de cálculo, que compartía con Joa, Steven y su hermana, esta última no se veía irritada como la anterior vez que la cruce; se hallaba con una sonrisa radiante en su perfecto rostro, aparentaba la de una niña, a la cual le habían comprado la paleta que quería.

Mi ángel salvador parecía frustrado por el comportamiento de Samantha, pero me dedico una hermosa sonrisa al verme, haciendo saltar mi corazón y provocando el sonrojo de mis pómulos.

En el almuerzo, Joa me había estado dando pistas sobre el regalo que me harían con su familia. Recordé las dos palabras que me había dicho sobre él: pequeño y sencillo.

No podía saber que era, había muchas cosas con esa descripción, pero no me desalentaron, ya que prefería esas características a _extravagante_.

Steven se ofreció a llevarme a casa después del instituto y entonces descubrí el porque de la frustración por la mañana.

Su hermano Joe había faltado y Samantha vendría con nosotros. Seguramente, Steven, creía que por algún motivo no era una gran idea.

Ella era… diferente, tenía un humor cambiante, primero era tierna y tímida, pero luego alegre y extravertida. Me pregunto muchas cosas sobre mi, a las cuales yo no entendía la inmensa curiosidad que aparentaba tener por ellas.

Todas las alumnas estaban celosas de Samantha por ser tan extraordinaria y bella, intentaban ignorarla y otras inventaban historias para sentirse satisfechas de si mismas. Yo me contaba en el grupo de las celosas, pero después de conocerla entendí que la hermana de Steven no usaba su belleza para llegar a los demás. Al igual que él, ella no se mezclaba mucho con la gente. Cuando baje del auto tuve el presentimiento de que no seria la última vez que hablaría con Samantha.

Ahora me encontraba con mi madre en el aeropuerto de Vancouver, mis tíos y su hija venían de Ottawa, siempre habían vivido en la capital, lo se, están muy lejos de nosotros, pero a mi madre le gustaba la naturaleza y escapó de una bulliciosa ciudad hacia la actual.

Me encontraba agotada, estaba sentada en una butaca esperando a que en el tablero de vuelos, el nombre _Ottawa_ se encontrara rojo y encarando el primer puesto de la lista.

Mi madre ya había empezado a parlotear sobre los preparativos de mi _fiesta_, siempre alucinando con inmensas cantidades de cosas que luego no necesitaríamos, pero no la escuchaba. El estar en un aeropuerto me recordaba a mi muy cercana ida a España, hacia pacos días quería ir con urgencia, escapar hacia otra vida, pero luego todo se había solucionado y ahora deseaba, con todo mi ser, quedarme en Vancouver.

Tome un libro de mi bolso, necesitaba alejar todos los pensamientos y problemas de mi mente y sumergirme en una vida ajena a la mía.

-Gab, ya están arribando- informó mi madre con ansiedad después de unos minutos.

Guarde el libro y nos levantamos. Teníamos que ir al sector C del aeropuerto para encontrarnos con ellos, caminamos despacio por el pasillo, total, tenían que buscar su equipaje, y a veces no se encuentran tan rápido como uno quiere.

Fue fácil reconocerlos, los tres de cabellos rubios platinados, Sandra y Anthonella con el pelo muy lacio, y Matt enrulado. Mis tíos venían tomados de la mano y con las valijas en sus manos libres, Antho llevaba unas calzas grises, arriba de estas un short de jeans, una camisa rosa chillona y una torerita celeste. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi, en ese entonces usaba frenos, era diez centímetros más baja y estaba algo rellenita, ahora era toda una mujercita, alta y estilizada, se notaba mucho su cambio hormonal, lo único que seguía igual eran sus ojos verdes oliva, iguales a los de Matt, y como siempre la nariz y la blancura que todas heredábamos de la familia Anwar.

Cuando se reunieron con nosotras fue inevitable reír ante el exagerado encuentro de las hermanas que por poco no se ponen a saltar de la alegría, solo duro un segundo el silencio entre las dos mujeres y luego comenzó la interminable plática.

Caminamos todos juntos, los mayores delante y Anthonella y yo detrás. Deberíamos llamarnos los White, todos éramos blancos y rubios, a excepción de mí, mis cabellos era castaños, pero seguía siendo de piel pálida.

-…ahora que trabajamos en la oficina estamos mucho tiempo fuera de casa, intentamos tomarnos nuestros tiempos, pero no es fácil; además Antho puede manejarse muy bien en Ottawa, es una buena chica, por suerte no hace mucho escándalo en el instituto, no puedo decir que sea una alumna perfecta, algunas materias le están costando mucho, pero siempre tiene apoyo, es un talento que gano de su padre, los dos convencen a todo el mundo con eso ojitos dulces…- mi Tía relataba sin parar mientras íbamos al estacionamiento. Era cierto, mi prima tenía carisma para el chantaje, sabía mentir muy bien, y el ser convincente le venía como anillo al dedo.

El viaje a casa fue igual, las voces de mis tíos y mi madre no cesaron en ningún momento, mi prima y yo solo escuchábamos.

Al parecer se habían mudado a una casa más cerca del trabajo, aunque la definición de cerca sea de tres kilometras. Mis tíos trabajaban en la universidad de ciencias naturales, Matt como secretario de laboratorio y Sandra en la oficina de administración.

La situación me parecía rara, yo siempre participaba de las charlas o hablaba con Anthonella, pero ahora miraba por la ventana esperando llegar a casa, quería estar tranquila en mi cuarto, pero eso era egoísta de mi parte, ellos habían venido desde muy lejos para mi cumpleaños, tenía que estar con mis parientes, así que empecé a hacer sociales.

-¿Cómo te va en el instituto?- le pregunte a mi prima.

-Bastante bien, pero con todo el desorden de la mudanza, no tuve tanto tiempo para estudiar…- contestó con inocencia, pero luego me miro con malicia, solo había sido un pretexto, las dos reímos- ¿Y a ti, como te va?- pregunto.

Pensé la respuesta ¿Cómo era mi vida después del inicio de clases? O más bien ¿Después de la aparición de los Floum en el instituto? Suspiré.

-De todo un poco- dije intentando no darle importancia, pero Antho era una persona intuitiva y sabría, de cualquier forma, que algo pasaba.

Se acerco más a mí con una sonrisa picara y susurro para que no nos escucharan.

-¿Algún chico puede ser el causante de _muchas_ _cosas_?- cuestiono enfatizando las palabras. Me mordí el labio, sabía lo que pasaría si le respondía con la verdad, pero si le mentía ella lo sabría, no tenía escapatoria.

-Si puede ser- conteste susurrando.

-Cuando lleguemos debes contarme TO-DO- demando separando las silabas para que fuese más autoritario.

Maldije en mi fuero interno, ella era una personita muy curiosas y _de vez en cuando_ se le escapaban los secretos.

Durante el viaje seguimos hablando, me contó que tenía novio, se llamaba Dylan, aunque no se tomaban las cosas muy enserio; había empezada a salir mucho los fines de semana por la noche, así que quería programar algo para hacer el sábado antes de su partida. No era una gran idea, la última vez que había salido fue la primavera pasada, ya hacia de eso medio año, no me gustaba; para mi madre era grandioso, ya que no debía preocuparse tanto. Pero estaría perdida si Anthonella se atrevía a usar su carisma en los adultos.

-Gab, ayuda a tu prima a llevar las maletas al cuarto ¿si?- escuche a mi madre. Sandra y Matt dormirían en la habitación de huéspedes y Anthonella con migo.

No podía creer lo que pesaba su equipaje, parecía que llevara pesas de diez kilos dentro.

-¿Qué llevas en esta cosa? Peso mucho- pregunte cuando traspasamos las escaleras.

-Ropa, perfumes, maquillaje…ah, y la notebook- respondió sin darle importancia al asunto.

Bingo, la computadora portátil debía ser lo que pesaba mucho, y más los perfumes, que no entendía para que los había traído, la valija estaba explotando.

-¿Tus padres te dejaron faltar tanto al instituto?- pregunte cuando por fin llegamos a la habitación y descargamos su maleta; solo eran dos días, pero me extrañaba, ellos eran sumamente responsables.

-Si, pero solo faltare un día de clases- respondió desviando la mirada como si algo le incomodara.

-Ah ¿hoy no tuviste clases?

-No, mañana- siguió contestando vacilante.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- no tenía porque entrometerme en su vida, pero no me gustaba ver a la gente afligida, y me caracterizaba por querer ayudarla.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo expectante por su respuesta.

-Por duelo, un alumno del instituto murió ayer por la noche, nos lo dijeron hoy- estaba en problemas, no debí haber preguntado- Mis padres están furiosos…- siguió hablando como si nada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo conocían?

-No ¿escuchaste la conversación de hoy en el coche?- pregunto y volvió a mirarme.

-No mucho- ¿Qué había pasa?

Anthonella suspiro y se sentó en la cama.

-Hace un mes ha habido algunos homicidios, son todos muy extraños, en las noticias se dice que el asesino esta loco, sus victimas nunca tiene un parentesco en común, son de diferentes edades y viven en distintos puntos de Ottawa. Es un gran problema para la PFC, no saben que hacer- termino de relatar y volvió a suspirar con pesadez.

Entonces el alumno había sido otra victima de ese demente, que horror; yo nunca estaba informada sobre los problemas de la capital, principalmente, por que se daban cosas más escalofriantes que en Vancouver. Me alegre mucho de que ellos estén aquí a salvo.

Me senté con ella en la cama a su lado.

-¿Como esta tu amigo Joaquín?- pregunto alejando la conversación anterior.

-Bien, gano el primer partido de la temporada escolar- respondí, desde siempre a mi prima le había resultado un chico guapo, pero nunca hizo nada para que él la quisiera como novia o algo parecido, se contentaba solo con hablarle.

-Él también debe venir con nosotras el sábado, necesitamos un guarda espaldas- bromeo con entusiasmo y comenzó a reír. Me mordí el labio inferior y negué con la cabeza, no iba a cambiar nunca, pero me alegraba el no verla triste, así que tendría que cumplir ese pedido.

Cuando llego Fede estábamos en la cocina preparando un _banquete de bienvenida_, cuatro mujeres juntas en una cocina significaba subir de peso, mi madre y Sandra prepararon pavo al horno con papas, y con mi prima hicimos tres ensaladas más un gran flan de postre.

En la cena se repitieron algunos comentarios ya que el esposo de mi madre no estaba tan actualizado como nosotras. En medio de la comida sonó en teléfono, así que fui a atenderlo.

-¿Hola?- pregunte al descolgar el tuvo.

-¿Cómo esta mi hermanita? ¿Preparada para mañana?- la inconfundible voz entusiasta de Joa hablo desde el otro lado.

-Nose si preparada sea la palabra que busco, pero tu pareces más entusiasmado que yo en todo esto- respondí. A pesar de no ser parientes, él y mi madre tenían una gran característica en común, el entusiasmo ante cualquier cosa.

-Vamos Ela, mañana quiero verte con una gran sonrisa- alguien rió desde el otro lado.

-Envíales saludos a los que estén detrás de ti, escuchando- reímos todos a la par.

-Nos vemos mañana, unos besos departe de mis hermanos y mío- se despidió.

-Besos- colgué. Una cosa que amaba de Joa era que llamaba para saber si me encontraba bien, o solo para hablar un rato, me hacia sentir apreciada. Él, sus hermanos y sus padres, eran como de mi familia.


	17. Cumpleaños perfecto

**Cumpleaños perfecto:**

Al despertar note que Anthonella ya no se encontraba a mi lado, dormíamos las dos en la misma cama, ya estábamos acostumbradas.

Me cambie todavía soñolienta y con una sonrisa en el rostro, mi primer pensamiento fue que hoy, Steven me daría clases de historia después del instituto ¿Cómo no estar contenta cuando sabía eso?

Salí de mi alcoba y me dirigí al baño para lavarme los dientes. La casa se encontraba muy silenciosa, algo extraño, ya que la ocupaban seis personas.

Cuando entre en la cocina casi tuve un paro por el susto que me dieron todos mis parientes al gritar _feliz_ _cumpleaños_. Después de haberme acostumbrado a la silenciosa mañana, que de repente exploten todas las voces de una casa, es alterante.

Lo había olvidado por completo, hoy era mi cumpleaños diecisiete.

Mi madre y Sandra me abrazaron simultáneamente apretujándome contra ellas y dejándome casi sin respiración. Matt fue más razonable, me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y me felicito por ser más mayor que antes -valla razón- pensé sarcásticamente en mi fuero. Fede también me abrazó y felicito.

Para mi sorpresa Anthonella tampoco estaba en la cocina.

-Te daremos los regalos cuando los Gordon estén en casa, así ellos también te los dan- dijo mi madre mientras tomábamos el desayuno. Los Gordon eran la familia de Joaquín, la última vez Livia se había quejado porque no los habíamos esperado para abrir los presentes, había sido un estallar de risas verla enojada.

-Esta bien, aunque creo que Joa se adelantara a todos en el instituto…

-No lo aceptes y dile que espere hasta la noche- me interrumpió mi tía entre risas- Hace un año que no veo a los chicos de Alfred y Livia, deben estar muy grandes ¿no?- pregunto. Mi madre suspiro.

-Mary esta hecha una señorita, Deam ya entro en la universidad, vive quejándose por que debe estudiar mucho y Joaquín sigue…- mi madre empezó a informarla sobre los cambios de sus conocidos en Vancouver.

-¿Donde esta Antho?- pregunte a mi tío mientras las mujeres seguían con su charla.

-Salio media hora entes de que bajaras ¿Por qué?- respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Mi prima conocía Vancouver tan bien como yo, sabíamos que no podía perderse.

-Por nada- conteste y termine mi vaso de leche.

Subí a mi habitación para buscar el bolso y un abrigo, en mi celular había un mensaje de un número desconocido, no solía leerlos, pero hoy hice una excepción.

_Feliz cumpleaños, te vemos en la escuela Steven y Samantha._

Me sorprendí al saber quien me lo enviaba ¿Cómo sabían mi número? No me importaba. Sentí que una sonrisa se me escapaba por los labios, era un gesto muy lindo de su parte.

Volví a sobresaltarme cuando escuche unos toques en la puerta, al parecer hoy estaba muy sumida en mi misma para darme cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor.

-Me asustaste- me queje tomando mi bolso del suelo.

-Lo siento- dijo mi madre cuando entro- Hoy puedes llevarte el auto, solo por que es tu cumpleaños- dijo. Sonreí.

-Mmm ¿no puedes llevarme? Joa me dijo que me traería.

-Oh, si claro- respondió y me beso la mejilla- Tu te haces mayor y yo más vieja, ya tienes diecisiete, me hijita pequeña- dijo con sentimientos y acariciándome el rostro, yo la abrace y bese su cachete. La quería tanto y extrañaría horrores en España.

Cuando estábamos por salir Anthonella se presento gritándome feliz cumpleaños y pidiendo que la llevaran al centro de la ciudad, irían con mi madre a comprar una torta para la noche.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- le pregunte para que el coche no quedara en silencio.

-Recorrí un poco, necesitaba aire, después de estar en Ottawa, ver tanto verde no se puede depreciar- respondió alegremente y todas reímos.

-Que pases un buen día en el colegio- saludo mí madre cuando llegamos.

-Y ustedes comprando- respondí bajando del auto.

Camine unos cinco pasos y Joa salto sobre mí gritando.

-¡Estas más vieja!- me soltó y pude volver a respirar- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Le di un manotazo en el hombro, otra vez me había asustado, pero ahora tenía una buena razón. No todos los días alguien como Joaquín se te tira en sima y grita a los cuatro vientos en tu oreja.

-¡Estas loco!

-Y tu vieja- contraataco.

-Tengo tu misma edad- caminamos hacia la entrada.

-Si tienes razón, pero yo soy hombre, no me preocupo tanto por la edad como las mujeres, dime que cuando seas mayor de cuarenta no te harás cirugías- bromeo y rió de su propio chiste.

-Claro que no- dije con un falso sentimiento de horror.

-Bueno, por ser tu nacimiento numero diecisiete, te acompañare a la clase- se presto para el servicio haciendo una reverencia. Yo me sonroje, estábamos en la escuela y a él se le ocurría tratarme como una princesa del siglo XVII.

-Nos vemos en geografía, _loco-_ dije cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi clase enfatizando su nuevo sobrenombre.

-Hola Ela- escuche la increíble voz de Samantha detrás de mi- Feliz cumpleaños, espero que te halla llegado nuestro mensaje- Nos sentamos en nuestro banco, hoy ella estaba brillante, como salida de un revista de modelos, con sus ojos celestes resaltando ante su pálido rostro. Siempre pensé que los Floum, aunque no eran parientes, tenían sus similitudes, y podrían pasar por hermanos reales si no se lo informaban a las personas. Todos pálidos y perfectos…

-Si, gracias por acordarse…

-En realidad mi hermano lo sabia, y me pidió que te lo dijera, él no tenía crédito en su celular- dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Iba a contestar, pero el profesor llamo a la clase y no tuvimos otra oportunidad de hablar que esa.

-¿Por qué no almuerzan con Joa y con migo hoy?- pregunte cuando termino la clase.

-Si claro, seria un gusto, además hoy, todos deben hacerte caso- respondió guiñando el ojo- Nos vemos- dijo y se fue por el pasillo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Ela- me susurro la voz más perfecta de todas, la única que no me asustó, sino que hizo correr por mi cuerpo una corriente eléctrica. Al parecer hoy no estaría sola en ningún momento, pero disfrutaba mucho de la componía.

-Steven… gracias, me dijo Samantha que tu te acordaste- me gire y su rostro me dejo sin aliento, era tan hermoso, y sus ojos verdes taladraban los míos derritiéndome.

-Nunca olvido cosas tan importantes- dijo regalándome una sonrisa torcida.

¿Fecha importante? ¿Y él creía que lo era?

Me mordí el labio ¿siempre era así de tierno?

-¿Ya te dieron tus _tan ansiado_ regalos?- pregunto enfatizando las palabras con sarcasmo, él sabia que no me importaban mucho.

-No, todavía no- respondí un poco preocupada, no tenía idea que me daría, esperaba que no hubiesen gastado mucho en ellos.

-¿Te acompaño a tu clase?- pregunto. Samantha había dicho que todos tenían que hacer lo que yo quisiera, pero Steven cumplía mis deseos antes de formularlos en voz alta.

-Claro- respondí con una sonrisa tonta.

Por fin llego el almuerzo, en clase de geografía le avisé a Joa que los Floum comerían con nosotros, el ni se inmutó y acepto perfectamente.

-¡Hey, Joa!- grito un chico desde el otro lado del pasillo cuando salimos del aula.

-Es Carl, tengo que hablar con él- dijo, yo solo asentí, había captado una cabellera roja y el único estudiante que tenía ese pelo era Joe Floum, de seguro estaba con sus hermanos o se reunía con ellos. A pesar de que él era el que me daba más pavor, lo seguí, y efectivamente, en la puerta de la cafetería se encontraban Samantha y Steven hablando, aunque más bien, parecían discutir.

-En este momento no, tengo tiempo para explicarle todo, y no quiero que lo sepa antes de tiempo- escuche que mi ángel le reprochaba a su hermana.

-¿Interrumpo?- dije tímidamente mirándolo.

-No, claro que no- respondió Samantha recuperando la sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños Gabriela- me felicito Joe sorprendiéndome- Samantha me lo hizo saber- dijo como disculpándose por su ignorancia.

-Oh, gracias- le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca había hablado con él, y sus hermanos no me habían contado mucho acerca de Joe, solo sabia que era el novio de Samantha; se me deba extraña esa relación, porque eran como hermanos…y salían juntos, era difícil de explicar.

-¿Vamos?- pregunto Steven haciendo una seña hacia la cafetería.

-Si- fue lo único que pude responder, estar entre ellos deba la sensación de pequeñez.

Pero nunca hubiese estado preparada para lo que me esperaba después.

Apenas entramos en el recinto, todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros, y cuando notaron mi presencia entre los alumnos más perfectos e impresionantes del instituto se escucharon los murmullos de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban allí.

Los Floum debían estar más que acostumbrados a ese tipo de miradas, pero yo no. Nunca me había pasado, y sentía mi cara arder de vergüenza, era horrible ser el centro de atención. Seguramente de haber sido otra persona, este seria mi momento de gloria _ser lo mas visto, en un día, por todos los alumnos del colegio -_Woou que increíble- pensé con sarcasmo.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que siempre ocupaban ellos.

-Voy por algo de comida ¿Amor me acompañas?- dijo Samantha levantándose elegantemente y extendiendo su mano hacia Joe.

-Claro- respondió este, tomo su mano y beso su mejilla tiernamente.

-¿Como estuvo tu día hasta ahora?- pregunto Steven.

-Mmm- lo pensé por unos segundos- Con sobresaltos- respondí, me había asustado mucho ese día.

-¿Por qué?- volviendo a preguntar con una sonrisa perfecta.

-Bueno, excepto tu, todos me tomaron por sorpresa cuando me decían feliz cumpleaños- me sonroje al recordar lo que él me había causado.

-Qué extraño, siempre me pides que no aparezca de la nada, y soy el único que no te sorprendió- comento más para si mismo que para mí.

-Debo estar progresando- susurre y me sonroje más de la cuenta. Él soltó una hermosa carcajada.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No, en casa me espera una torta de quien sabe que, así que mejor no como nada hasta entonces- dije, no quería pensar en las cosas que comprarían esas dos.

Nos quedamos en silencio uno mirando al otro y otra vez sentí esa electricidad correr por mi columna e ir hacia todos los rincones de mi cuerpo.

Suspire más fuerte de lo que quería y mi cara se volvió un tomate.

-¿Tu propuesta sigue en pie o prefieres pasarla para otro día? Es tu cumpleaños- pregunto.

-¿Qué prepuesta?- no entendía a que se refería.

-Las clases, podemos suspenderlas hoy ¿no querrás estudiar más de la cuenta?- respondió divertido.

-Oh, no me importa estudiar demás…pero si tienes algo que hacer…no importa- balbucee, en realidad quería pasar todo el tiempo que podía con él.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunte sonriente.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto y frunció levemente el ceño, haciendo su rostro más perfecto que antes.

-Te debo muchos favores, y es hora de regresártelos- dije cuando recupere el aliento.

-Ya te dije que no me debes nada, y además es tu cumpleaños, se supone que debemos hacer lo que tú quieras- me regaño sonriente.

En mi mente se encendió una lamparita.

-¡Eso!- exclame, me había dado una idea- ¿Por qué no viene hoy a casa? Si quieren- no sabía de donde había salido el coraje para invitar a eso Elenos con los que compartía mesa de almuerzo.

-Seria genial- respondió Samantha haciéndome pegar un salto, no había notado que ya estaban sentados con nosotros y hasta Joa los acompañaba- Tu la llevas después del estudio y nos encontramos en tu casa- dijo primero dirigiéndose a su hermano y luego a mi.

Tenía que prepararme, hoy sería uno de los cumpleaños más perfectos, y no solo por que estaba en Vancouver con mis familiares más queridos.


	18. ¿Qué sentís?

**¿Qué sentís?:**

Mire mi reflejo en el espejo del baño, tenia las mejillas rojas como dos manzanas.

El almuerzo había sido el mejor, y el peor que tuve hasta ahora.

Mejor, por que estar con Steven era todo un sueño, todavía no sabía como alguien podía ser tan increíble como él. Peor por que, durante todo el rato que estuvimos en la cafetería, todas y cada una de las personas que nos rodeaban, nos miraban con una única pregunta ¿Qué demonios hacia yo ahí? Estuve toda la hora sintiendo los ojos de los estudiantes clavados en mi espalda, fue algo muy incomodo sentir como, una y otra vez, mis pómulos se encendían más y más.

Me moje el rostro y salí de la habitación. Llegaría tarde a español, pero no me importaba. Me desplace lentamente por el corredor dirigiéndome a clase, no me crucé con muchas personas, la mayoría ya estaban en sus respectivas aulas esperando al ultimo toque del timbre para recibir el fin de semana.

Como esperaba, cuando entre en el recinto, el profesor me miro con desaprobación e hizo su comentario.

-Veo que tenemos el honor de que acuda a clase, señorita Scatt- escuche las risas de mis compañeros, pero estas no fueron nada comparas con las carcajadas de las pocas porristas que compartían la clase con migo, entre ellas Carmen Ludo, quien me envió una mirada de suficiencia y media asquerosita. Suspire e intente ignorar mí alrededor.

-Por llegar tarde, señorita Scatt, tendrá que pasar a hacer los ejercicios de la pizarra- dijo el señor Card con malicia. Las porristas explotaron en risas, mis mejillas volvieron a encenderse, pero esta vez no fue de vergüenza, sino de rabia ¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan irritantes?

Antes de llegar a mí asiento note que Steven tenía el brazo levantado para llamar la atención del profesor. Su semblante resaltaba en medio del salón, no solo por que era perfectamente hermoso, sino que era el único sin una sonrisa estúpida, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos penetrantes iban directos hacia el adulto de la clase.

-¿Si, señor Floum?- pregunto el profesor Card.

-Disculpe profesor, pero creo que es injusto lo que hace- la voz de Steven era directa y peligrosa, cosa que a todos nos sorprendió, nadie le había hablado así a Card- Muchos estudiantes han llegado tarde a su clase, y nunca les ha dicho nada, y a pesar de que ponga los problemas más difíciles en esa pizarra, sabe muy bien que Gabriela puede realizarlos sin preocupación, no como otros que ni siquiera le prestan atención- dijo levantando las cejas mirando al grupo de porristas, que se quedaron con la boca abierta, como el resto de la clase.

No podía creerlo, él, Steven, me había defendido sin importar que; muchas cosas rondaban por mi mente, pero más que nada, la ternura, nadie había hecho eso por mi antes.

Cuando el profesor Card se repuso de esta sorpresa su rostro parecía veneno, se asemejaba a un personaje malvado de una película que está a punto de decir algo crucial.

-Lo siento señor Floum, pero cuando usted sea abogado podrá objetar lo que quiera, pero ahora se encuentra en mi clase- dijo desafiante y mirándolo con desaprobación a él también, luego se giro hacia mí- Espero que no siga convenciendo a sus amigos para que la cubran, no solo a usted puedo castigarla, señorita Scatt- termino arrastrando las palabras y me hizo estremecer, parecía una serpiente, pero ya no me intimidaba, ahora Steven estaba de mi lado, y era suficiente para darme coraje.

Por fin termine esos estúpidos ejercicios, más difíciles de lo normal, estaba segura que nadie, excepto Steven y yo podrían realizarlos.

-No tendrías que haber dicho eso- regañe a mi increíble compañero de banco cuando por fin pude sentarme, aunque estaba muy agradecida, pero me sentía mal por lo que podría pasar después.

-No te preocupes, alguien tenia que decirle la verdad alguna vez- respondió jovial y sonriente- Y creo que es injusto que te castigue hasta en tu cumpleaños- hice una mueca.

Sentí mi pecho inflarse de…

_¿De que? _

No sabía como explicarlo.

_La ternura no bastaba._

El querer tampoco.

_¿Pero el amarlo? _

No, no podía ser eso, definitivamente no.

_Pero entonces dime ¿que es?_

Estuve todo el resto de la clase en un debate interno muy interesante ¿que era lo que yo sentía por Steven Floum? Iba más haya de la amistad, eso ya lo tenia claro ¿pero cuanto más? ¿Era solo un capricho de adolescencia o más que eso? Pero también estaban las dudas sobre que sentía él por mí.

Yo soy la persona que me conoce más, y se que no tengo nada muy especial, soy común, demasiado común, con algunos problemas familiares; dentro de todo soy feliz. Pero Steven era lo contrario a mi, a él no se le podía llamar persona común, era más guapo que cualquier actor de cine, su vida todavía me era un misterio, pero ya sabía que había pasado por momentos críticos, como la perdida de sus padres, el encuentro de una nueva familia y después de todo se veía feliz.

¿Qué tendría yo que a Steven le interesase? A mi entender… nada.

-¡Ela!- me sobresalte otra vez cuando estuche la agraciada voz de mi compañero de banco, me sorprendió ver el salón estaba casi vacío- ¿Vamos?- pregunto señalando la salida.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente, no podía creer que después de todo ese debate tuviera enfrente de mí al causante de este mismo.

-Si vamos- conteste luego de tomar aire.

-¿En serio quieres ir a la biblioteca? No tengo problema algún de llevarte a tu casa ahora, si es que quieres ir ahí- pregunto con un destello pícaro en sus ojos esmeralda.

-Si no fuéramos a estudiar ¿A dónde sugieres ir?- repuse siguiendo su juego, no me importaba el lugar, solo quería estar con él.

-No lo se, es tu cumpleaños, tu decides- se detuvo ante las puertas que daban al exterior, estaba lloviendo, eso nos dejaba con menos posibilidades.

-No soy muy buena para organizar _salidas_, pero ¿que te parecer ir a un café, tomar algo?- dije vacilante.

-Claro, va por mi cuenta, hoy no puedes pagar nada- acepto con una sonrisa torcida deslumbrante. Suspire, no me gustaba que gastaran dinero -aunque sea por un café- en mí.

Nos internamos en lluvia, que se estaba convirtiendo en tormenta, no me molestaba, el día era uno de mis favoritos, amaba las tormentas. Me recordaban a las películas donde los protagonistas se refugian en lugares insólitos o reconocen su amor bajo la lluvia, pero claro, yo nunca tendría una escena de película.

-¿Por qué estabas tan distraída en la última hora?- interrogo Steven mientras conducía hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Se noto mucho?

-En realidad no, no fuiste muy explicita- bromeo, rodé los ojos. Claro que no iba a ser explicita si ni siquiera hable durante toda la clase.

-No te di las gracias por defenderme hoy, gracias- me miro de reojo sin perder la carretera.

-No fue nada- su voz parecía tan dulce como el caramelo.

-Bueno, cuéntame algo sobre ti, nose mucho- dije cuando nos trajeron los capuchinos. Nos encontrábamos en un café del centro, hacia mucho que no lo visitaba, la última vez había ido con mi madre y Fede, fue cuando me dijeron que se iban a casa.

-¿Que quieres saber?- se puso a la defensiva, parecía incomodo por el tema, pero tenia mucha curiosidad por conocerlo.

-Se que vienes de Estados Unidos, tu padre es medico, tienes dos hermanos… y ahí quedo, nose nada más- enumere con los dedos de mis manos las pocas cosas que conocía de Steven, y tenia que admitir que eran pocas. Lo vi crisparse un poco, pero se recupero rápidamente y me sonrió.

-Sabes más cosas- lo mire con el seño fruncido, si lo sabia lo recordaría perfectamente- Soy adoptado, tengo diecisiete años…- dudo en seguir y no lo hizo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Si no quieres no contestes…- tenía una lista perfecta de preguntas y quería empezar a responderlas, pero precisamente las primeras eran de un tema, a mí en tender, peligroso. Él asintió.

-¿Dónde naciste?

-En Londres- no era la respuesta que esperaba, sabía que era extranjero, pero creí que, al venir de Estados Unidos, era de ahí. A pesar de mi sorpresa seguí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo viviste allí?-

-Unos tres, cuatro años- perecía querer recordarlo.

-Y… ¿Cuándo te adoptaron?- no quería que sonara indiscreto, pero esa pregunta había sido una de las que más aguardaba.

-Cuando tenía cinco años, Edward y Caroline me adoptaron, ellos ya estaban a cargo de Samantha y Joe- suspire aliviada en mí fueron interno, parecía no haberle causado ningún daño esa pregunta.

-¿Extrañas a…tus padres?- pregunte, pero mi voz se fue graduando terminando en un susurro.

-Nose si _extrañar_ es la palabra, ya casi no los recuerdo- respondió naturalmente.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer? Como hobby, o algo parecido- ya había terminado la sesión de preguntas sentimentales y ahora solo quería saber de él. Me miro pensativo.

-Me gusta hacer muchas cosas, pero como hobby diría que tocar el pino- me lleve otra sorpresa al escuchar su respuesta, otra vez erré en lo que creía, él parecía muy habido a los deportes, ya que su físico era el perfecto para un atleta.

-¿En serio? ¿Y desde cuando tocas?

-Mmm, digamos que el piano me acompaño toda mi vida- me sonrió y volvió a deslumbrarme.

Era bueno en todo, en las materias, en los idiomas, en la música, no tenia ninguna falla. Me pregunto ¿quienes habrán sido las afortunadas que lo han tenido alguna vez?

-¿Y has salido con alguien?- eso pregunta se disparo sola de mi, no solo él se sorprendió sino que yo también. Me ruborice hasta más no poder.

-No…nunca he estado con nadie- me miro medio divertido y avergonzado de confesarlo.

No podía ser posible, debía estar mintiendo ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como él no hubiese estado con nadie? ¿Seria que ninguna chica se atrevía o Steven mismo las había rechazado?

-Pareces sorprendida- lo mire, estaba sonriendo picadamente, como si me estuviera confesando algo muy vergonzoso de una persona.

-_Estoy_ sorprendida- aclare- Es raro asimilar tu respuesta con la realidad, no me parece muy posible- me miro fijo y quede encerrada en sus ojos hipnóticos, sentía una fuerza que no me dejaba apartar la vista, aunque yo tampoco quería hacerlo.

Seguramente parecía una maleducada al no poder dejar de mirarlo. Pero él tampoco lo hacia.

-¿Porque crees que no es posible?- pregunto ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-¿Que cosa?- era increíble ¡me había hecho olvidar la realidad! Solo con esos ojos esmeralda.

Escuche su risa y pude cerrar mis parpados, cortando esa conexión que me tenia tan anonadada.

-¿Por qué crees que no pude haber salido con nadie hasta ahora?- volvió a cuestionar, pero su voz estaba cargada de un sentimiento que no alcance a entender.

-Por que…- ¿Cómo responderle? No le iba a decir que era el chico más perfecto que había conocido, pero Steven esperaba mi respuesta y no podía mentirle-… Por nada- ¡era la respuesta más estúpida que le podría haber dado! No solo estúpida, sino obvia.

Tome un trago de capuchino, que ya estaba frío, pero no me importo, no podía ver esos ojos tan atrayentes

-Tengo algo para ti- dijo después de unos minutos y me anime a levantar la vista. Estaba buscando algo en su bolsillo y lo encontró.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo y me entrego una pequeña caja azul decorada con un listón blanco.

-Te dije que no me compraras nada- le reproche sonriente pero acepte su regalo.

-No lo compre- sonrió ampliamente y la curiosidad me rebosó ¿lo había hecho él?

Solté el la cinta y abrí delicadamente la cajita, en su interior tenia una almohadilla y en esta reposaba un dije y una cadena plateadas, la medalla era circular y tenia unas inscripciones.

Me mandíbula se abrió, no podía ser lo que yo creía… no, definitivamente no podía ser de plata, debía ser una buena imitación

-Es preciosa, gracias- me mordí el labio, no sabia si preguntarle o no como la había conseguido. Decidí no hacerlo, siempre era mejor no saber los trucos del mago.

Saque la cadena de la caja y contemple el dije con más atención, en él dictaba la palabra _Ero,_ no sabia si era un nombre o tenia algún significado en especial, pero me gustaba.

Devolví el regalo a su caja y mire a Steven, no pude evitar, otra vez, quedarme en sus ojos, y sentí la electricidad correr de nuevo por mi columna.

A pesar de querer negarlo ya tenía la respuesta a mis sentimientos.

Estaba enamorada de Steven Floum y ya no había vuelta atrás.


	19. De película

**De película**:

Al salir del café la tormenta nos empapo como en una catarata, inconcientemente lleve mi mano hacia el bolsillo donde había guardado la cadena que me regalo Steven.

Me sorprendió que el chaparrón durara tan pocos segundos, por que ya no sentía el agua golpearme, levante la mirada, pero no vi el cielo ennegrecido, sino la chaqueta de Steven cubriéndome. Sentí como me ardía el pecho de emoción, aunque mi conciencia tenía que arruinarlo todo con preguntas como ¿Pero, él no se va a enfermar si solo tiene una camisa? Me sentí egoísta…

-Vamos antes de que se ponga peor- escuche la voz aterciopelada de mi ángel detrás mío interrumpiendo mis especulaciones.

No pude contestar, solo empecé a caminar dirigiéndonos hacia el coche de Steven.

En ningún momento sentí agua caer en mi cabeza. Era tan emocionante saber que me cuidaba, pero seguramente lo hacia por el simple hecho de que éramos amigos, posiblemente Joa haría lo mismo, ¿O no?

Durante nuestra pequeña charla había estado muy atenta, pero ahora la distracción volvía a mí como su presa y sin darme cuanta ya estábamos a unos pasos del vehiculo.

-Los siento pero ahora tendrás que mojarte un poco- sentí su suave voz muy cenca mío, demasiado cerca, y no pude resistir el impulso de volverme y mirar esos exquisitos ojos.

Pero siempre la realidad te sorprende, nunca estoy prevenida para lo desconocido, aunque a veces es mejor que quedarse en una línea recta sin obstáculos y siempre en equilibro.

Steven estaba completamente empapado, tanto que su camisa blanca se trasparentaba y se pegaba a su perfecto cuerpo marcando los músculos de su pecho. Las gotas corrían desde su cabello hasta su cuello y se perdían en los pliegues de su ropa, su pelo castaño se oscurecía con el agua, contrastando con su pálida piel y sus labios estaban más rojos; como yo suelo decir, el color se incrementa con el agua, pero ninguna de estas características se podía comparar con sus verdes ojos. Nunca los había visto tan vivos y gloriosos, chispeando de excitación… un minuto ¿_Excitación_? ¿Por qué?

Sin darme cuenta estábamos más cerca de lo que habíamos estado en mucho tiempo. Recordaba su gélido tacto como si hubiese sido ayer, lo anhelaba tanto.

Había perdido el aliento y cuando tome una gran inspiración de aire sentí el aroma más exquisito que me invitaba a acercarme más a él, sin poder resistirlo cerré los ojos y volví a inspirar su aroma tan embriagador. Mí, casi inconciente, conciencia gritaba que estaba cometiendo un error, ¿Que pensaría Steven al verme tan entregada a sus encantos? ¿Se alejaría de mí después de esto? Con todo mi ser pedí un no, no quería que se alejara de mi nunca…

Me hele al sentí el contacto de algo duro y frío sobre mis labios, abrí los ojos y quede en shock, no estaba pasando lo que creía, debía estar soñando o me había vuelto loca…pero lo estaba viendo y sintiendo.

¡Steven me estaba besando!

Mi corazón latió a una velocidad imposible, mis mejillas debían estar rojas al extremo y mi cuerpo paralítico. A pesar de mi trance, volví a cerrar los ojos y pude devolverle el beso; era mi inconciente el que estaba actuando, por que yo no respondía a mis actos.

Sentí la sonrisa de mi ángel contra mis labios, eso era lo único que basto para poner ON y volver a la realidad.

No tenía idea en donde estaba, solo sabía que me estaba besando con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y eso era lo único que quería.

Uno de sus brazos bajo hasta mi cintura rodeándola y pegándome hacia su pecho, estaba helado, pero casi ni lo note; si me tomaba la temperatura debía estar en los cuarenta grados.

Una corriente eléctrica nos invadió, pero estaba vez era mucho más poderosa que las anteriores.

De repente el agua comenzó a colarse por la chaqueta y a mojarme a mí también, hasta que escuche el sonido casi sordo de esta al caer en el suelo.

Los labios de Steven se movían con dulzura y delicadeza sobre los míos, tenían un sabor increíble, eran tan o más exquisito que su aroma, pero a pesar de ser fríos y duros se notaban suaves, y con cada rose se caldeaban más y más.

Su mano libre se acomodo en mi rostro, haciendo que la sensación de perfección aumentara.

Nos encontrábamos empapados en la lluvia, besándonos por primera vez y tan próximos como podíamos, una de mis manos reposaba en su pecho, mientras que la otra seguía cubriendo mi más preciado tesoro.

Mi euforia no podía ser tanta, ese momento lo había deseado desde hacia mucho, besar al hombre que amo y descubrir que él me quería, aunque estaba claro que no sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro, pero no me importaba, me conformaba con saber que sentía algo por mí, a pesar de que fuera una mínima parte de lo que yo por él.

El tiempo trascurrió, pero no nos separamos en ningún momento, nuestros labios danzaban con una coordinación innata y de vez en cuando alguna gota se escurría por ellos aumentando el sabor.

Al final mi cuerpo empezó a emitir espasmos de frío y nos vimos obligados a terminar el beso más increíble de mi vida.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa, no quiero que pesque una gripe el día de tu cumpleaños- dijo sonriendo pero note que, como a mi, le escaseaba el aliento.

No tenía razón para reír pero lo hice, me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Tu estas más majado que yo- le reproche, aunque el no temblaba y yo parecía estar dando saltos del frío que tenia.

-Estoy seguro que no tendré ni un resfriado- contesto con su sonrisa deslumbrante, pegando su frente a la mía. Nos miramos a los ojos mientras recuperábamos el aire y la electricidad volvió a fluir entre nosotros. Cerré mis ojos para sentir ese aroma tan delicioso.

-Hace mucho que deseaba hacer eso- comento Steven como si hablara del clima, que por cierto no parecía mejorar, y no pude evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias- susurre feliz y lo mire profundamente- ¿Vamos?- estábamos tan despreocupados que nuestras voces no coordinaban con la realidad. El cielo parecía venirse abajo y nosotros hablando donde podía caérsenos encima, ¿Pero importaba? La respuesta era no, mientras este con mi ángel nada me podía importar.

Cuando llegamos a casa la primera impresión de mi madre fue de espanto, ya que el viaje había sido demasiado corto para secarnos la ropa empapada, casi se pone a gritar, pero al ver a Steven se le fue todo rastro de histeria. Sentí algunas punzadas de celos, era mi madre, no podía atraerle un chico casi veinte años más joven, aunque pensándolo bien, mi ángel era muy atractivo…

Steven se presento formalmente y se disculpo por haberme traído en esas condiciones, pero tanto a mi madre como yo le dijimos que él no tenia la culpa, sino el clima.

-Ahora mismo les traigo toallas para secarse- dijo ella y desapareció por la escalera.

La sala quedo en silencio solo turbado por el sonido de la lluvia. Mis ojos estaban clavados en el piso, tenía tantas ganas de volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos que si lo miraba sabia que no soportaría y me arrojaría a él.

-Le diré a Samantha que me traiga ropa- comento suavemente y escribió en su celular. Me mordí el labio que todavía tenia impregnado su sabor.

-Aquí tienen chicos- dijo mi madre cuando volvió y nos tedio unas toallas.

-Gracias señora Lindermen- agradeció Steven.

-Oh, por favor llámame Maryori.

-Como guste- contesto sonriéndole cordialmente a mi madre. Una de las cosas que más me sorprendía de él era lo educado que podía llegar a ser, no conocía a muchos chicos así, es más nunca conocí a chicos así.

-Mmm, no creo que tengamos ropa de tu talle…- empezó a decir mama, pero Steven la interrumpió.

-No se preocupe, Maryori, le pedí a mi hermana que me trajera algo de casa.

-Oh ¿también viene?- pregunto mirándome.

-Si, olvide decírtelo, Steven y sus dos hermanos viene- respondí con entusiasmo y ella me sonrió, nunca éramos muchos en mis cumpleaños, y creí sentir un punto de orgullo en sus ojos, seguramente era un sorpresa para ella que pudiera hacer nuevos amigos, aunque si hablamos de el chico perfecto que estaba a mi lado…era más que eso.

-Será mejor que subas y te cambies, llamare a los Gordon para que vengan- dicho esto volvió a desaparecer por la escalera.

-No te molesta esperar ¿no?- le pregunte a Steven, sabía que no, pero no quería separarme de él.

-No, claro, cámbiate- respondió sencillamente secándose el cuello con la toalla que mi madre le había dado, se veía tan sexy con su camisa mojada, pegada a su torso y marcando sus músculos…

Subí a mi habitación para no volver a perder la conciencia. Antes de quitarme la ropa empapada busque en mi bolsillo la delicada cajita con la cadena dentro, que milagrosamente estaba seca, y la deje en mi mesa de noche.

Me saque las prendas y tome la toalla para secarme medianamente bien, y luego me vestí con lo primero que encontré, quería volver lo mas rápido posible con Steven.

Todavía no podía creer que todo fuera real, si lo hubiésemos planeado, me imagino, no hubiese salido tan bien. Suspire, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Después de todo, creo que nunca tuve tanta suerte que hoy.

Era mi cumpleaños, el chico que amo me beso bajo la lluvia como en una película y ahora estaba esperando en la sala para festejar con mis amigos los diecisiete años de mi nacimiento.

Nada podía arruinar este momento.

Escuche unos toques en la puerta de la habitación.

-Pase- respondí simplemente.

Cuando esta se abrió me sorprendió ver a Samantha con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, parecía tan contenta como yo.

-Hola Sam, gracias por venir- dije todavía sorprendida.

-Te dije que vendría, y yo cumplo mis promesas- se acerco a mi dando saltitos de alegría. La mira curiosa ¿Qué le pasaba?- Por favor no te hagas la inocente- dijo burlonamente, fruncí el ceño- Debes contármelo TODO.

-No te entiendo- era lo único que podía contarle ¿de que estaría hablando?

-¡Por dios, Ela! ¿Qué paso esta tarde entre mi hermano y tu?- respondió exasperada pero sin perder la sonrisa y el entusiasmo.

Mi cara se torno de todos los rojo posibles y empezó a arder, ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Steven le había dicho?

-Conozco a mi hermano desde hace mucho para no darme cuenta de que algo paso- explico como si fuese algo obvio. Suspire pesadamente, nos sentamos en la cama y empecé mi relato, aunque no le di muchos detalles parecía satisfecha, y más que nada feliz, pero no entendía por que ella debía sentir tanta euforia, esta bien, era su hermano, pero se suponía que él y yo teníamos que comportarnos de ese modo.

-Bueno, vamos que todavía falta un cumpleaños por festejar- dijo levantándose y ofreciéndome una mano. Otra vez me sorprendí al notar que su tacto era tan frío como el de Steven, pero no me incomodo, me estaba acostumbrando a él.

-Baja, ahora te alcanzo- le pedí, Samantha asintió y se fue.

Me acerque a mi mesa de noche y tome la cadena plateada que Steven me regalo, todavía no sabia de donde la había sacado, pero no era mi mayor preocupación, aunque por el momento no tenia ninguna. Me puse la cadena y me mire en un pequeño espejo del armario. Lo único que podía hacer era sonreír.


	20. En la memoria

**En la memoria:**

Desperté al sentir el vibrador del celular, era un mensaje de texto y no tenía ganas de contestar, pero lo hice, siempre existía la duda de que fuera algo importante.

Tome el celular de la mesa de noche y abrí el mensaje.

_Buenos días Ela, espero no haberte despertado ¿tienes el día libre? Necesito hablar contigo._

Solo con leerlo me despabilé, él quería verme ¿Qué querría decirme? ¿Algo acerca de lo sucedido ayer?... entonces una serie de recuerdos invadió mi mente.

La caja tan delicada con mi regalo; el agua y el viento de la tormenta chocándonos; su camisa empapada; la sonrisa cómplice de Samantha; nuestras miradas furtivas en el comedor: una tímida prima…

¿Anthonella tímida? Recordaba que, antes de la partida de Joa, me había repetido la propuesta de salir el sábado, osea hoy, me extrañaba que no lo haya propuesto ella sola, preguntando a todos si se unían a la salida.

Deje mis cavilaciones de lado, tenía que responder el mensaje de Steven.

_No, no tengo nada que hacer ¿Dónde nos vemos?_

Suspire, tenia tantas ganas de verlo, y recién me había despertado…el celular volvió a sonar, y mi corazón empezó a latir con mas fuerza.

_Lamento haberte despertado ¿te parece que pase por ti en una hora? Por cierto, Samantha me dio su regalo para que te lo lleve, dice que espera que te agrade_

Me sorprendí al leer el mensaje, no solo porque lo había escrito en medio minuto, seguramente si tenias muy adiestrados los dedos podías escribir tan rápido, sino que mi sorpresa fue por sus primeras palabras "_Lamento haberte despertado_" ¿como lo supo?

Volví a la realidad y respondí.

_Ok, te espero en una hora. Besos_

Salí disparada al baño, solo tenía sesenta minutos para bañarme, arreglarme y desayunar, visto de esta manera parecía una tarea sumamente sencilla, pero no en mi caso. Arreglarme me llevaría la mitad del tiempo, nunca me convencían las cosas que me probaba. Además sabía que Steven era muy puntual, siempre estaba donde debía a la hora acordada.

Mientras sentía el agua caer sobre mi cabeza tuve una sensación de déjà vu , pero no me sentí desorientada como siempre, sabia perfectamente por que era.

Los recuerdos del mejor cumpleaños de mi vida volvieron a mi mente desde la mañana hasta la noche.

Joa gritando que era mi cumpleaños en plena hora académica; el almuerzo con los Floum; las felicitaciones de mis familiares y amigos; y por sobre todo Steven, la mayor parte de mis recuerdos giraba en un circulo a su alrededor… cuando me defendió en clase, su mirada hipnótica en el café; la cadena que gentil mente me había recalado; sus labios contra los míos…

Me descubrí a mi misma con una sonrisa de soñadora y estúpida, ahora sabia lo que se sentía estar enamorada, era como un estado de sueño que solo el siempre hecho de verlo te hacia estallar de emoción, como explicarlo, sentía que se me hinchaba el pecho, me ahogaba de alegría y tenía unas alocadas ganas de saltar, gritar o reír muy fuerte.

Faltaban quince minutos para las diez y todavía no había decidido que ponerme, sobre la cama había una remera musculosa azul y verde, una blusa gris con tonos rosados y una polera violeta. Termine poniéndome la musculosa, unos jeans obscuros, converse azules y la cadena plateada.

Baje corriendo la escalera, nunca pensé que se sentía tan bien tener diecisiete años. Comí unos cereales a las apuradas y un vaso de leche. Mire al reloj de la cocina, todavía faltaban cinco minutos, lave la vajilla para hacer tiempo, estaba muy inquieta. Recordaba que Steven se había despedido de mí con un tierno beso en mis labios, esperaba que eso se convirtiera en un hábito.

Escuche el ruido del coche al estacionar enfrente de la casa y salí al porche. Hay estaba ese flamante Mercedes plateado, y en su interior algo mas hermoso todavía.

Cerré la puerta de casa y recién caí en la cuenta de que no había visto a nadie en toda la mañana. Seguro seguían durmiendo, los dejaría seguir.

Camine hacia el auto y se abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Al entrar recibí su delicioso aroma, pero cuando gire a verlo mi sonrisa se borro.

Steven se veía deslumbrante, igual que Adonis, su rostro miraba por la ventana, pero era claro que no veía por ella, parecía estar hundido en sus pensamientos. Su rostro tan bello estaba crispado, como si añorar algo.

-Steven ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunte en un susurro que creí no escucho.

Sus ojos volvieron al tiempo presente, me miro y sonrió.

-No es nada, no te preocupes- respondió -¿Cómo estas?

-Bien…- dije titubeante, no me podía despreocupar tan rápido- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Seguro- respondió firmemente y se acerco a mí con su mirada hipnótica haciendo que mi ritmo cardiaco se enloquece. Su dedo pulgar acaricio mi mejilla- Gracias por preocuparte, pero no debes hacerlo- su voz era tan empalagosa que me hizo suspirar.

Puso en marcha el vehiculo y nos alejamos de la casa.

-La cadena te queda muy bien- observo, palpe mi cuello hasta encontrar el dije.

-Gracias- susurre. De pronto recordé que tenia una pregunta sobre su regalo- Todavía no me dijiste en donde la conseguiste.

Pensó la respuesta.

-Digamos que todos en mi familia tiene una… y quiero que la mía, sea tuya- explico mirando al frente.

Sentí una ola de ternura al entender lo que significaba.

Condujo por una calle alborotada de árboles, el cielo estaba como siempre, nublado, y la visibilidad de la ruta era bastante oscura, parecía un camino de terror, pero no podía sentir miedo con Steven alado.

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunte por suma curiosidad, no me importaba mientras él estuviera con migo.

-Hace unos años vine a Vancouver y encontré un lugar, quiero mostrártelo, esta cerca de la reserva.

A la velocidad que íbamos podíamos llegar a cualquier lugar de Canadá en la mitad de tiempo, tenía que admitir que Steven parecía un corredor de carreras cuando manejaba, aunque se notaba muy confiado en lo que hacia, no podía sentir lo mismo cuando pasaba por una curva cerrada.

Llegamos por la carretera a un especie de parada que daba a un barranco, por el se podía apreciar el río y apenas se alcanzaba a ver la otra orilla.

A pesar de las nubes y la falta de sol, era un lugar muy lindo, tranquilo en donde se podía respirar aire fresco.

Steven salio del coche y camino hasta el árbol más próximo al barranco en donde se sentó y apoyo sus espaldas en el tronco.

No me podía quedar en el auto, así que lo seguí y me senté a su lado.

-Es precioso- dije después de una larga pausa, mirando al frente.

-Si- susurro, estaba sonriendo.

Se acomodo en el suelo y me rodeo los hombros con su brazo, deje caer mi cabeza en su pecho, apoyo su pera en mi nuca y serré los ojos, ese momento era tan perfecto que nada podía arruinarlo, y no quería que acabase nunca.

-¿Que significa _Ero_?- pregunte.

Tenia el dije de la cadena entre mis manos y me surgió la curiosidad. Seguramente el lo sabía.

-Amor- respondió y me sorprendí cuando lo dijo, no solo por el significado, sino por que su voz parecía apenada- _Ero_ viene de Eros, el dios del amor, los romanos lo asimilaban a Cupido- explico.

No sabía como responder a eso, ahora me daba cuenta lo que tenía entre mis manos, era una muestra de su afecto hacia mí, aunque no creía que fuera amor.

-Por eso me das clases de historia, eres muy inteligente, y siempre lo sabes todo- dije, quería desviar la conversación a otro tema. Me resultaba muy difícil hablar de sentimientos con alguien.

Sentí su mandíbula tensarse.

-No lo se todo y no es inteligencia, si no…experiencia- comento serio y confundiéndome ¿Experiencia? ¿Que quería decir?

-No entiendo eso último… ¿Por qué experiencia?- cuestione.

Suspiro pesadamente, como si lo hubiesen acorralado y ahora tenía que decir lo que no quería.

-Te traje aquí por que necesitaba hablar contigo ¿Recuerdas?

-Si ¿pero…que tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?- pregunte cada vez más confundida.

-Tiene mucho que ver…- dejo caer su brazo y se acomodo para ponerse enfrente de mi- lo siento, debí haberte dicho esto antes, pero no sabía como…aunque ahora tampoco lo se, pero estoy decidido a decirte…la verdad- su mirada era cauta, como examinando mis reacciones.

Por mi parte esta muy perdida ¿como habíamos saltado del significado de mí dije a una revelación? ¿De que se trataba esa _verdad_? Algunas ideas vinieron a mi mete, pero la única que me asusto fue que tuviera a otra. Como no haberlo sospechado, con su belleza podía estar con quien quisiese.

-¿Qué quieres decir con _decirte la verdad_?- pregunte usando sus propias palabras.

Miro al suelo y se quedo pensativo, como buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Nunca has notado las diferencias entre tus compañeros del institutos y yo o mis hermanos? ¿No te has preguntado nunca, por que no nos viste comer?- empezó a indagarme- No creas que soy un egocéntrico pero ¿No te dijiste a ti misma que éramos demasiado bellos para ser estudiantes de secundaria? Demasiados diferentes…solo piensa si te has cuestionado esos pequeños detalles alguna vez- cuando su voz se apago mi mente comenzó a responder.

Si, había notado diferencias entre ellos y cualquier persona; Si, había notado que nunca comían, incluso en mi cumpleaños no probaron bocado; y también me parecían muy bellos como para estar en la secundaria rodeados de personas como yo.

-Y también se que notas que mis ojos cambian de color- agrego con un susurro- No son cosas muy normales ¿no crees? Pues tengo todas las respuestas, y te las daré- seguía diciendo con cautela.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Mi piel es pálida y fría, no me expongo a la luz solar, mis ojos cambian de color, no como ni bebo nada…- hizo una mueca al decir esto ultimo- esas son las cosas que tu ya notaste, pero hay otras, que no se ven con tanta facilidad.

-Estas diciendo que no eres… ¿normal?- fruncí en seño, claro que no era normal- Me refiero a que no eres…- no pude terminar la frase, era imposible, él no podía no ser... ni siquiera concedía pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Humano- termino mi frase y mis pensamientos y para mi sorpresa asintió con la cabeza.

Era una broma, o una simple pesadilla, no podía ser verdad.

_Verdad._

¿Seria esta la verdad que me ocultaba y ahora quería reverme?

-Pero hay algo que esta por sobre todo lo que te contare, y quiero que lo tengas presente siempre, antes de pensar o especular nada recuérdalo- pidió como suplicando- Nunca te haré daño.


	21. Física, mecánica y lógica

**Física, mecánica y lógica:**

Lo mire confundida, de todas las cosas que había dicho, esa era la que menos comprendía.

En todo este tiempo mi confianza hacía Steven había crecido más y más, y _nunca_ pasaría por mi mente el hecho de que él me hiciera daño.

Pero ahora la cuestión era otra ¿No era…_humano_?

Sabía que los Fluoms se diferenciaban del resto por sus aspectos y formas de ser; llamaban la atención con su belleza, pero no se regodeaban con ella; gozaban de una inteligencia deslumbrante, como si todo lo que les explicaran quedara perfectamente grabado en sus mentes y como una vez había pensado, todos los miraban, pero ellos no le dirigían la mirada a nadie.

Luego estaban sus extrañas características físicas, que a pesar de ser de diferentes familias poseían todos; la palidez, piel fría, perfectos, esos ojos cambiantes, recordaba a Samantha, cuando Steven me la presentó _formalmente_, ya no tenia el iris celeste como siempre, sino que más violacios; y también la sutileza que demostraban ante los demás. Pero, a excepción por sus ojos, nada podía calificarse como no humano.

-Desde que nos conocimos intente no mentirte sobre mi, pero no me lo has hecho muy fácil- comento tristemente después de un breve lapso y agachando la cabeza.

-¿Me mentiste?- exclame sobresaltada y desilusionada ¿Toda la confianza que le tenía habían sido mentiras?

Steven me miro fijamente.

-Solo una vez- respondió melancólico. Y yo que ya me hacía la idea de que nuestra relación estaba basada en mentiras, una sola no dañaba a nadie- No te podía decir la horrible verdad- sus comentarios y respuestas me hacían cambiar de pensamientos y sentimientos muy rápidamente, algo que me frustraba- Recuerdas el sábado después de que nos conocimos- asentí- Nos encontramos en el bosque y me preguntaste que estaba haciendo ahí, yo te dije que paseaba, pero no era verdad…

¿Qué más se podía hacer en un bosque además de excursiones, cazas, o simplemente paseos?

-¿Y que estabas haciendo en realidad?- a pesar de que me asustaba la idea de saberlo se lo pregunte.

-Te lo explicare luego, esa no es la mejor manera de empezar a conocerme- respondió sombriamente. Era algo malo, muy malo.

-Con Samantha y Joe nos llamamos hermanos, por que nos sentimos tan unidos los unos con los otros como una verdadera familia; Edward y Caroline, nuestros padres, siempre nos trataron como sus primogénitos y eso consolido más nuestros lazos. Pero todo lleva tiempo, más del que te imaginas ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo Gabriela?- él siempre utilizaba mi nombre completo cuando hablaba de algo serio y eso me alerto mucho, aunque su pregunta fue muy extraña.

-¿Diecisiete?- dude, a pesar de que no era posible que fuera más chico ni más adulto.

Carcajeó, pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos.

-Por eso nos halagan tanto- susurro hablando para si- Ela, tengo muchos más años de los que aparento, se que te es imposible de creer, como tantas otras cosas, pero ahora estoy siendo más sincero que nunca- y era cierto, sus ojos no mentían, pero como él decía no cabía en mi misma esa posibilidad.

-Pero no solo esta el problema de las edades, hay otros elementos que no se ven fácilmente, cosas que nos diferencian radicalmente con el resto de los humanos- no pase por alto su forma de expresarse, hablando de _ellos_ y _nosotros_ como razas separadas- Físicas, mecánicas y lógicas, esta ultima es la más diferente; mis deseos, sentimientos y forma de pensar son completamente distintos a los tuyos, se manifiestan sobretodo físicamente, excepto lo de pensar, eso es más complicado- de todo lo que decía alcanzaba a entender la mitad o menos. Al parecer los dos ya teníamos asumido el hacho de que Steven era un ser inhumano.

-Por otro lado, ahí aspectos físicos que todavía te son un misterio, ya que están dentro de mi organismo y no los puedes notar como el color de mi piel o la temperatura corporal- tomó mi mano delicadamente y se la llevo al pecho del lado izquierdo- ¿Qué sientes?

Su piel fría me dio un escalofrío haciendo temblar mi mano. Tomo mí otra muñeca y la dirigió a mi corazón.

-Nota las diferencias.

Su cuerpo estaba helado y el mío parecía arder a comparación, su respiración estaba acompasada, pero la mía era irregular. Bajo mi palma sentía el latir de mi corazón acelerándose al descubrir el problema.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mire sorprendida a Steven, palpe con más fuerza su pecho, no podía no estar hay.

-Tu corazón…no esta- él solo asintió a mi balbuceo.

-Si tengo corazón Ela, lo que sucede es que no late- explico cuidadosamente- Y al no funcionar necesitamos conseguir sangre desde _otro punto_- soltó mis manos y estas cayeron, estaba asimilando lo que me había dicho y lo que yo misma sabía.

No era Humano; su corazón no latía; tenía ojos que cambiaban su color; su piel era fría y pálida; y obtenían sangre desde _otro_ _punto_.

Debía estar asustada por el hecho de que reconocía todas estas anomalías, pero no lo hacía, tenía curiosidad, quería saber más sobre él sobre lo que era. Por que al final Steven se estaba sincerando conmigo, él nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero si a mi.

-¿Cómo es posible…que estés…vivo sin que tu corazón lata?- pregunte intentando de recuperarme.

-Los humanos necesitan sangre para poder vivir, nosotros también; tú posees un circuito por donde la sangre va y viene, proporcionándole a tu organismo lo que necesita, nosotros también lo tenemos, pero esta inactivo- explico pacientemente- ¿Cómo crees que un ser inhumano como yo obtiene esa sangre para poder vivir?

Pensé la respuesta. El estado de su cuerpo padecía de un coma crónico, pero seguía en pie, y se abastecía con sangre… ¿de donde?

-Donaciones del banco de sangre- respondí confundida, eso era bastante normal.

-Te acercaste, pero no son _donaciones_ precisamente- dijo enfatizando las palabras- Piensa, que criaturas con las mismas características humanas se alimentan de otros para sobrevivir, como depredador y presa- Steven quería que yo lo descifrara por mi cuenta, solo me daba pistas, pero no tenia idea de lo que podría ser. Aunque no había descartado el hecho de que yo también me alimentaba de otros, no precisamente de su sangre, pero, acaso no comía carne de animales.

-Solo se me ocurren historias ficticias o mitos, nada real- conteste frustrada por no tener ninguna respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿Que historias?- siguió cuestionando y sorprendiéndome.

-Eh… de brujas, hombres-lobo o vampiros…- respondí, eso no tenía sentido, solo eran historias hipotéticas.

Steven no agrego ningún comentario, solo me miraba profundamente, como insinuando que ya tenía una respuesta.

Repase lo que había dicho, brujas, hombres-lobo y vampiros, en las historias todos parecían humanos, pero siempre escondían su lado maligno, para luego atrapar a sus presas. _Presas_.

Sabía que las brujas no necesitaban la sangre de los demás, así que quedaban descartadas, pero las otras dos criaturas si. Los vampiros no podían salir a la luz del sol, así que también quedaban fuera. Solo quedaban los hombres-lobo, por unos segundos creí que Steven era uno, pero recordé que estos no viven en familias y además, ellos no mataban a las personas por que lo necesitaban, sino que eran sus instintos incontrolables.

-Me imagino que las brujas ya las descartaste ¿no?- asentí

-Eres un… ¿hombre-lobo?- por alguna razón supe que estaba errada.

Steven solo una carcajada, como si le hubiese dicho algo ridículo.

-Usemos el método de Descartes, no soy una bruja- levanto una ceja- Tampoco un hombre-lobo ¿Qué te queda?- volvió a ponerse serio.

-Eso es más imposible que los licántropos, por lo menos ellos pueden exponerse a la luz solar, los vampiros mueren si lo hacen- Steven miro al cielo, yo lo imite. Este estaba cubierto de nubes.

-El hecho de que nunca se ve el sol te da una pauta de porque nos mudamos aquí- dijo volviendo su rostro a mi.

No, Steven no era un vampiro, podía ser cualquier cosa menos eso. Él no era una criatura desalmada que bebía la sangre de los demás, pero eso si concordaba con el _otro_ _punto_ de donde la obtenían.

-Cuando nos besamos no sentí tus colmillos- contraataque, no me podía negar eso.

-Eso es solo un mito humano. Mis dientes son lo bastante fuertes para romper cualquier cosa, no necesito una extensión de ellos para hacerlo- explico.

Sentí un ligero ardor en mi cuello, era una sensación que reflejaba lo que hacían ellos, morder y succionar la sangre.

Volví a repasar todas sus características en mi cabeza, solo había una que no coincidía.

-Los vampiros no son perfectos…

-Gracias por el halago, pero esa es una forma de atraer a nuestras presas Ela, es una particularidad mecánica, todo lo que los atrae a nosotros es para cazar más rápida y fácilmente. Pero no solo tenemos belleza- lo mire fijamente y desapareció sin hacer siquiera un ruido.

Me levante asustada ¿Dónde estaba y como había hecho eso?

-¿Steven?- me voz sonó asustada, pero no por el hecho de que estaba con un vampiro, sino por que él no estaba.

-Agilidad- escuché su voz desde arriba de mi cabeza.

Mire hacia donde provenía y sorprendida lo vi en una de las ramas más altas del árbol en donde anteriormente nos habíamos sentado. Era imposible que hubiese llegado hay sin la necesidad de un equipo de escalar o arneses.

-¿Cómo…?- pero no pude terminar la frase por que volvió a desaparecer.

-Velocidad- susurro en mi oído sobresaltándome, Steven se encontraba detrás mió tan perfecto como siempre.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca de mi garganta que no pude evitar un escalofrío. De repente lo tuve enfrente y con una mano extendida, en su palma había una piedra.

-Y fuerza- digo y cerró su mano sin hacer ninguna presión. Cuando la volvió a abrir, la roca esta desintegrada, en su mayoría hecha viruta.

-Entonces tu y tus hermanos se alimentan de personas para vivir- declare con vos amoraga.

-No- respondió exasperado lo que me llamo la tención- mi familia es la única que siente respeto hacia los humanos, por eso vivimos en aftinencia, alimentándonos solo de sangre animal. No quiero que creas que soy un asesino, que somos asesinos- explicó con urgencia y se corrigió- El sábado cuando nos encontramos en el bosque yo estaba cazando, no era un simple paseo- nos quedamos en silencio él mirándome y yo con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

En ese momento me encontraba con un vampiro perfecto al cual, a pesar de todo, amaba. Él me había contado lo que era para no seguir escondiendo su secreto, por que Steven quería tener una relación conmigo, él sentía algo por mí y eso lo había llevado a sincerarse.

-Ahora soy yo el que necesita saber algo- volví mis ojos a los suyos, su mirada era hipnótica- En ningún momento se note muy asustada, nunca quisiste huir de mi, ni gritar de espanto ¿Por qué?- cuestiono interesado.

Era una buena pregunta.

-Por que en el fondo siempre supe que _nunca me harías daño_- respondí usando sus palabras, que antes no había comprendido.

Rodeo mi cintura pon sus brazos y acerco su rostro al mío cuidadosamente. Me carcajee con su intento de no asustarme. Me miro curiosamente.

-No voy a salir corriendo ni gritando espantada- respondí sonriendo. Me puse en puntas de pie y alcancé sus labios en un profundo beso cargado de sentimientos.

-Valla, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo una voz desconocida detrás de nosotros.

El cuerpo de Steven se tensiono en un instante y cortó el beso mirando a la persona que nos interrumpió.


	22. Espejos

**Espejos:**

-Daniel- susurro mi ángel antes de ponerse delante mío impidiéndome ver al sujeto que nos había interrumpido.

-Steven- respondió este, sonaba como si estuviese gozando el momento, como si estuviese apostando algo y ya daba por sentado que era suyo- Creí que nunca fallarías a tu palabra de niño bueno, pero veo que me has decepcionado…-continuo el hombre con notable ironía- Claro que a mí, y muy bien sabes, esa forma de ver a los humanos me deleita.

Sentí como el frío escalaba mi columna vertebral dándome de apoco escalofríos, estaba muy claro que por sus expresiones, el no era un hombre cualquiera, es más no era un hombre, sino un igual a Steven, un vampiro.

Quise verlo, pero el cuerpo de mi compañero me lo impedía, parecía estar protegiéndome; aunque podía saber el por que, mi curiosidad por ver las diferencias de este vampiro con las de Steven era mucha.

-Bienvenido al club…hermano, por fin te ganaste ese nombre ¿no crees?- proclamo Daniel.

No entendí el por que de su termino _hermano_, pero el gruñido que emergió del fondo de Steven fue una respuesta de lo que podía hacer con su _hermandad_. De seguro era natural para ellos hacerlo, pero a mi me causo tal impresión escuchar ese feroz sonido salir de la garganta del vampiro; por que eso era, un vampiro.

Nunca había notado lo terroríficos que podían llegar a ser; en las historias y mitos siempre los describían como criaturas oscuras y temibles, chupa sangre o asesinos. Pero con Steven era diferente, él siempre había sido gentil, tierno y perfecto conmigo, y seguramente me sería fácil olvidar su naturaleza.

-Te equivocas…- respondió Steven observando a su igual, su voz seguía siendo un susurro, pero ahora más frío y potente, como un siseo fino y cortante.

Daniel cambio su pose al de un fiera, como si estuviese asechando a su presa, pero unos segundos después y con una rapidez deslumbrante, Steven imito su posición, dejando mi vista libre. Quede paralizada cuando por fin pude ver a nuestro interruptor.

Era como ver una especie de espejo, ya que los vampiros estaban en la misma posición.

Daniel era como una imagen del futuro, un Steven más adulto, eran idénticos. Sus mismos rasgos, además de las vampíricos; mismo color de cabello, misma forma de este, misma altura, miasma contextura corporal, pero lo único que cambiaba, y radicalmente, entre ellos, eran los ojos.

Desde la primera vez que vi los de Steven supe que nunca los iba a olvidar, su color esmeralda me producía una sensación de paz, y su pureza y profundidad eran inigualables. En cambio el iris del adversario era terrorífico, completamente diferente, conflictivo y atrayente por su maldad, el rojo sangre resaltaba de los ojos, provocándome más escalofríos y tal pavor que, de no estar congelada de pie en el suelo, hubiese retrocedido varios pasos.

Escuchamos como el terrorífico vampiro aspiraba con mucha potencia el aire y sus ojos se tronaban morados hasta llegar al negro, parecía estar degustando el olor de una sabrosa comida…

_Sabrosa_ _comida_.

Esas dos simples palabras que a la vista humana podían hablar de un pavo con papas al horno, quedaron flotando en mi mente, buscando una respuesta a la única pregunta.

¿Qué olor tan fascinante lo atraía a él?

La respuesta era muy sencilla, pero me costo trabajo encontrarla, y asumirla.

Yo, la única humana en el lugar, la única presa a su alrededor, la única con esa sabrosa sangre roja que le daba el color a sus terribles ojos.

Comencé a temblar horrorizada.

Steven me protegía de ese ser, no desconfiaba de su seguridad, pero no quería que le hiciera daño, que saliera lastimado por mi culpa, por intentar salvarme como ya lo había hecho otras veces.

-Dulce, muy dulce y llamativo ¿no crees? Como el chocolate- comento Daniel pero no comprendí a que se refería.

-No he quebrantado mi palabra Daniel, y si te acercas a ella, no dudare en matarte, no me importa el lazo que nos una, no lo dudare- dijo Steven elevando su voz unas octavas más, su mensaje fue corto y amenazante, una advertencia.

-Si, se que eres egoísta, y veo que no quieres compartir a la humana- respondió con total normalidad, como si hablara del clima, mientras volvía a su pose normal.

Steven no hizo lo mismo, él siguió a la defensiva, siempre cauto a lo que pasara luego.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, por fin el mejor cazador utiliza sus habilidades- sonrió, y esta ves parecía sincero, solo parecía- Pero por otro lado estoy apenado, ya no seré el primero, y no vacilaré en sacarte del puesto nuevamente- dijo volviendo a su tono anterior.

-Conoces mis reglas y yo las tullas, los dos sabemos que ninguno las romperá, pero a veces se pueden hacer excepciones- explicó Steven- Tenlo en cuenta.

Mi mente parecía ir a una velocidad muy lenta para comprender lo que hablaban, y al no entender, forcé mis neuronas a seguir el ritmo, provocándome un dolor de cabeza, como un panzazo en la sien.

-Lo haré, hermanito- contesto y dirigiendo nuevamente sus ojos hacía mi- _Bon_ _appétit_- y dicho esto desapareció tan rápido como Steven lo había hecho anteriormente.

El silencio se apodero del prado, después de la tempestad siempre llegaba la paz, pero esta paz no era armoniosa, sino llena de conflictos que provocaban tención en el aire.

Con la partida de Daniel, mi mente había quedado trabada en algún lugar de la conversación, puntualmente cuando caí en cuanta de lo que yo significaba para el vampiro.

Había intentado salir de esa parálisis mental, pero las palabras _Sabrosa_ _comida_, habían quedado adheridas a las paredes de mi cráneo, hasta que la oscuridad y el dolor de cabeza me sobrepasaron.

Lo último que vi fue la espalda de Steven y la última porción de conciencia me dio fuerza para llamarlo. Sabía que él era lo suficientemente rápido para hacer algo, pero no pensé mucho más…

…_entre la bruma blanca, me veía a mi misma sentada en un asiento azul, muy mullido, parecía muy cómodo, como el de un avión. Mi yo sentado, observaba por una pequeña ventana blanca…_

…_La pantalla de un televisor con horarios, colores y nombres que se movían hasta detenerse en uno quedaba en amarillo…_

Daniel, Sabrosa comida, iguales, Steven, hermanos, vampiros...Daniel, Sabrosa comida, iguales, Steven, hermanos, vampiros…

Y volvía a empezar, ya me estaba hartando, siempre lo mismo, los mismos pensamientos, las mismas imágenes… lo único que quería era alejarme de ello y estar con Steven.

-¿Ela?- me llamaba una voz, no sabía quien era, no la identificaba, pero podía suponer, solo suponer quien era.

Los olores del bosque, la luz del día y un tacto frío comenzaron, perezosamente, a devolverme los ánimos.

Aspire el aroma de la tierra húmeda para no perder la conciencia nuevamente, sentía como el mareo se iba disipando, pero tenía la sensación de que algo me jalaba de las manos y los pies hacia abajo, como queriendo que volviese a caer.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- volvió a hablar la voz, pero ya sabía de quien era.

Asentí débilmente con la cabeza.

Steven mantenía una de sus gélidas manos sobre mi frente, su frío tacto hacía que mi recuperación fuese más rápida y placentera.

Nuca me había desmayado, y la experiencia no era nada agradable, nunca me había sentido tan débil y frágil.

Abrí los ojos, me pesaban los parpados, y Steven y su glamoroso rostro me miraban a una distancia poco saludable para el estado de mi mente.

-Pon tu cabeza entre las rodillas, el mareo se ira más rápido- sugerió suavemente.

Mientras le hacia caso mi mente recordó lo sucedido, el miedo volvió a mi, pero ya no era como antes, esta ves lo controle. Ese vampiro ya no nos acechaba, y estaba con Steven, no podía ocurrir nada, excepto desmayarme, me burle de mi misma.

Sin despegar mi cabeza de su posición en mis rodillas comencé a preguntar.

-¿Quién era?

-Un viejo conocido, no debes preocuparte- respondió Steven dulcemente, pero su respuesta no me complacía, era obvio que no era solo _un viejo conocido_.

Mi móvil vibro en mi bolsillo, mande al demonio al que osaba a interrumpirme justo en ese momento, esta vez necesitaba el tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que Steven me había revelado y sobre la escena que había provocado mi caída, pero como en la mañana recordaba haberme dicho, _siempre existía la duda de que fuera algo importante_.

-¿Hola?- respondí intentado sonar normal.

-Gabriela ¿estas bien?- pregunto mi madre preocupada.

-Si, si, solo estoy mareada.

-¿De casualidad no estas con Anthonella?- paso a otro asuntó.

-No ¿no esta en casa?- pregunte e intente visualizar mi salida de casa esa mañana. No la había visto durmiendo alado mío, ni tampoco en la cocina y no recordaba que la ducha estuviese abierta ¿Dónde podría haber estado?

-¿No la has visto?- cuestiono mi madre con un dejo de nerviosismo en la voz.

-No, pero si la llegara a ver le digo que valla para casa ¿quieres?- propuse.

-Si, y por favor ven tu también… ¿Dónde estas?- siguió con sus preguntas y esta ves no supe que responderle.

¿Dónde se suponía que estábamos?

Mire a Steven desesperada por una rápida respuesta.

-Dile que estas con Samantha en mi casa- susurro este en mi oído.

-Estoy en lo de Samantha- mentí.

-Oh…bueno, entonces…mejor no arruino tu tarde, pero vuelve antes de que oscurezca ¿si?- balbuceó mi madre del otro lado del teléfono. A pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia tuve la sensación de que sabía que no estaba con mi nueva amiga, sino que con el hermano de esta.

-Si, nos vemos- y corte la llamada.

Por un instante pensé en donde podía haberse metido Anthonella, pero luego me intrigo el por que Steven me había dicho que supuestamente estábamos en su casa, y con Samantha. Pero reemplacé todos esos pensamientos por los que realmente mi interesaban en ese momento.

-Daniel- dije y mire a Steven- ¿Quién es?


	23. Lado humano

**Lado humano:**

Entramos en el auto, por que según Steven el clima iba a cambiar y era mejor estar resguardados. Pero sabía que era para evitar mis preguntas.

-Creí que después de revelarme tu secreto confiarías más en mi- susurre.

-Ela, confío en ti; pero no se si será bueno que sepas esto- respondió desesperadamente.

-Te escucho- si, era testaruda, e iba a saber lo que sucedía, no me gustaba ser la pobre ignorante que no tiene idea de nada.

Suspiró pesadamente y por fin comenzó.

-La inmortalidad, también en tus mitos e historias se puede apreciar esa característica de nuestra raza. Cuando llegamos, te había dicho que no tenía la edad que aparentaba, y es verdad, por que como todos, soy inmortal- explico.

No quise interrumpir su relato así que tuve que tragarme las nuevas preguntas que habían surgido. Steven, como tu familia, era inmortal, eso quería decir, que no moría.

-Nací el 7 de marzo de 1928, y fui transformado diecisiete años después. Pero no fui el único que nació es año, ese mes y ese día, Daniel era, es y será mi hermano gemelo.

Después de enterarme que era vampiro, que no era humano, que era inmortal, esto no podía haberme sorprendido tanto.

¿Hermanos? ¿Cómo podía ser? y si lo eran ¿por qué se odiaban tanto?

-Cuando ambos éramos humanos, Daniel siempre estuvo delante, era _el favorito de papa_, en ese entonces lo mejor era tener el prestigio de tu padre para sentirte orgulloso, por eso me convertí en el hermano malvado, en el que nunca hacia lo que debía, total ¿Qué importaba? Mi padre no me daría nunca nada, no tenía que ser perfecto como Daniel.

Los años pasaban y la enemistad entre nosotros nunca cesaba. Si, estaba celoso de no ser yo el favorito, pero no me quejaba, mi madre siempre me dio su cariño, ya que Daniel parecía haber olvidado su existencia, pasaba demasiado tiempo con nuestro padre y solo la veía en las cenas.

A los ocho años me diagnosticaron una enfermedad respiratoria, ahora el asma es muy común, pero entonces no existían los inhaladores de oxigeno y todos creyeron que moriría en cualquier momento de un ataque, pero lo supere rápidamente, lo único que no debía hacer era agitarme y saldría ileso.

Durante la adolescencia llegue a odiar a mi padre, tanto como para querer marcharme, pero nunca lo hice, sabía que mi madre me amaba, y no quería que sufriera la perdida de otro hijo. En cuanto a Daniel, nos ignorábamos mutuamente, pasábamos días sin vernos. El ocupado con sus planes del futuro mientras que yo disfrutaba de mi vida sin preocupaciones

Cuando estallo la Segunda Guerra Mundial sentí que esta era mi oportunidad de liberación, por fin podría salir de las manos manipuladoras de mi padre, así que espere ansioso a cumplir los dieciocho, cosa que nunca paso.

Recuerdo esa noche como si hubiese sido hace pocos meses. La noche ya había caído sobre Londres, yo todavía no estaba en casa. Había salido a comprar medicamentos para mi madre que sufría de una terrible jaqueca. Faltando solo diez calles para llegar me tope con tres hombres, todos harapientos y sucios. Debieron confundirme con su servidor, por que lo que buscaban eran drogas, y al no tenerlas me atacaron. Yo era demasiado orgulloso para salir corriendo así que los enfrente olvidándome de todo, hasta de mi enfermedad.

Sufrí un ataque respiratorio, después de eso lo único que recuerdo fue la quemazón de la ponzoña transformando mi cuerpo.

Sus últimas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire. Todavía no podía salir de mi ensueño, Steven me había contado su historia humana, él había sido tan normal como yo, como Joa, como cualquier persona, solo que algo improvisto lo arranco de su vida.

Por nada en el mundo se me paso su última frase sobre la transformación, ¿Quemaba? ¿Cómo? Pero decidí que ese asunto lo charlaríamos después, todavía faltaba algo de esa historia.

-¿Y que paso con Daniel?- susurre con la voz ronca. Me aclare la garganta.

Steven me miro y dudo antes de suspirar y seguir.

-Después de uno o dos años, cuando me acostumbre a la alimentación con animales, tuve el valor de acercarme a mi ex familia, no precisamente a toda, el único miembro de esta que me preocupo durante esos años fue mi madre, desde mi supuesta muerte que sufro de remordimiento por haberle fallado, por haberla dejado.

Cuando la vi, se notaba que había cambiado, nunca sonreía, se veía desolada y angustiada, también estaba débil. Poco después de mi muerte, había tenido una recaída y todavía sufría las secuelas. Era deprimente verla en ese estado, así que a veces hacía trampa y me acercaba a ella para ayudarla, pero siempre tomaba mis precauciones, no dejaba mi rostro al descubierto y evitaba que lo viera. Esas ayudas caritativas aplacaban mi remordimiento, pero no del todo.

Hasta que enfermo gravemente y a los mese murió, me encargue de que Edward la atendiese, quería estar al tanto de su estado y mi padre comprendió que era importante para mí.

Al poco tiempo de la muerte de la única vida humana que amaba nos mudamos a Francia y nunca supe nada sobre Daniel y mi padre hasta 1987, nunca hubiese creído que cuarenta y dos años después me encontrara con mi hermana en las mismas condiciones que yo, bueno, casi las mismas

El no había tenido mi misma suerte. Tres años después de mi transformación, un aquelarre de vampiros lo encontró, como yo, mi hermano posee un don, y ellos lo descubrieron y lo transformaron para explotar su habilidad. Muchos grupos lo hacen.

Aunque a veces solo es suerte tropezar con vampiros portadores de dones.

Al encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo, a Daniel no le importaba que yo siguiera _vivo_ o que fuese un vampiro. Me recrimino que tendría que haber dado la cara y cuidar de muestra madre. Porque para él, el hijo siempre mimado, su madre le era una piedra en su zapato, una carga. Después de mi transformación había olvidado todo el odio que le tenía, pero luego de escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca la ira me invadió y si no hubiese estado con Edward, Daniel ya no seguiría vivo. No podía creer que hablara de esa forma de la mujer que le dio la vida. Era un completo insulto para mí.

Desde entonces nos cruzamos de ves en cuando, pero al ver que mi vida era mejor que la suya, ahora el envidioso es él, y siempre quiere cobrar venganza por sacarle todo el prestigio que perdió el solo.

Después de procesar lentamente toda la información entendí que todavía no entendía un punto, no solo de esta historia, sino que también de la conversación pasada con Daniel.

-¿Cómo que tiene dones?- pregunte.

-Si, algunos Vampiros, después de su transformación desarrollan poderes o habilidades especiales, como gustes llamarlas- explico suavemente- No sabemos a que se debe este fenómeno, los dones solo aparecen después de finalizar el proceso, y casabes que los ejercitas obtienes más habilidad en ellos.

-¿Y que poder poses tu?- volví a q preguntar ansiosa, Steven además de vampiro tenía un don.

-Puedo encontrar a una persona en cualquier lugar que se encuentre, sea humano o vampiro, no hay diferencia- respondió sorprendiéndome- En cuanto a Daniel, el posee un don muy similar, también puede encontrar gente, solo que no por el mismo método. Yo los visualizo y obtengo coordenadas de su posición, mientras que él solo puede seguir el rastro de la persona, como un sabueso- continuo antes de que le preguntara por ello.

Empecé a hacer mis suposiciones y esperaba que fueran correctas.

- ¿Y cuál de los dos dones es más efectivo?

- Daniel dijo que fue el cazador numero uno ¿recuerdas? Eso deja en claro que los dos dones son muy efectivos, pero solo es por que yo no me dedico a usarlo para cazar humanos. Todos los vampiros que conozco, que se alimentan de tu raza, siempre me dicen que derrocho mi don en nada, todos dicen que debería usarlo para encontrar a la mejor presa. Pero yo ya elegí mi camino, y no lo voy a cambiar- cuando termino agregue esto ultimo a mi análisis.

Daniel no solo estaba celoso de que Steven tuviera una mejor vida, sino que también poseyera un mejor don, una mejor familia. Los anteriores sucesos me habían hecho suponer que los vampiros con fuente alimenticias humanas eran más agresivos que los de fuentes animales y por eso no tenían un muy mal genio, se me daba que no podían convivir muy juntos entre si.

-¿Podemos seguir mañana? Ya me duele la cabeza de sacar tantas conclusiones y retener tanta información- dije y asintió.

Condujo rápidamente por la misma ruta hasta llegar a la cuidad.

-¿Recuerdas el día del partido? ¿Qué te saque del baño del vestuario?- pregunto de repente.

-Si lo recuerdo.

-Te había esperado en el gimnasio y al ver que no llegabas te busque con me don, casi siempre rehusó a hacerlo, se que las personas prefieren privacidad a veces, así que no te obsesiones con la sensación de que te vigilo, me gustaría verte todo el tiempo, pero seguramente no te agradaría eso- explico, rió levemente y yo lo acompañe.

Era cierto no quería que me vigilara, a pesar de que era Steven me seria horrible.

Al llegar a casa vi la hora en el tablero, ya eran más de las dos de la tarde y no quería separarme de Steven pero él insistió en que debía descansar.

Antes de bajar se acerco a mi y me beso dejándome mareada y con la respiración trastornada, él solo se rió de mi condición humana. Espero hasta que entrara a la casa y la saludara desde el porche de esta.


	24. Descenso en picada

**Descenso en picada:**

Pase la tarde cavilando en mi habitación, pensando en todo lo ocurrido ese día, en todo lo que Steven me había contado con respecto a él, a su familia y a Daniel.

Como no había almorzado baje a la cocina, cuando vi a mi madre en ella me di cuanta de lo aislada que había estado en mi alcoba, su rostro parecía alterado, nervioso.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte abriendo la nevera, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Cuando me volví ella ya no estaba en el recinto, fruncí el ceño y suspire seguramente estaba viendo cosas raras.

Vi la hora en el reloj, eran las siete, pronto cenaríamos, pero no me importo mucho, tenía mucha hambre en ese momento, así que tome una porción del pastel que había sobrado de mi cumpleaños. Cuando lo vi en la heladera me sorprendió que haya quedado tanto ya que a la reunión habían acudido trece personas, que tonta, olvidaba que tres de ellas no se alimentaban de lo mismo que el resto.

Mientras comía lentamente la porción, mi mente volvió atrás un par de horas.

Flash Back

_Al bajar de mi habitación note que los Gordon ya estaban en casa, Livi y Alfred charlaban animadamente con mis tíos, intercambiando comentarios sobre sus últimas vacaciones, sus trabajos y sus hijos. Por otro lado podía escuchar las risas de Deam, Mary y Joaquín que seguro estaban el la cocina intentando saquear algo de alimento. Los tres Floum se encontraban alados de la escalera, hablaban, pero Steven no parecía prestarles mucha atención a sus hermanos ya que sus ojos verdes chocaron con los míos, dejando mis majillas coloradas, y estero a que bajara._

_-La cadena te queda muy bien- dijo haciendo que me ruborizara más._

_-Seguro, con todo el pelo revuelto y mojado- respondí sarcástica y cuando recordé el porque de mi comentario el calor avanzo hasta abarcar toda mi cara._

_Steven rió y sentí que todas las voces del salón se alejaban, sentía que solo estábamos él y yo. Quería volver a sentir sus perfectos labios sobre los míos, sus manos en mi cintura y su cuerpo tan cerca como en la tarde…_

_El ruido de la puerta abrirse me saco de mi ensueño y me hizo volver a la realidad. Anthonella había llegado, saludo a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, pero al llegar a la escalera se petrifico en el lugar, sus ojos verde oliva se transformaron en platos y sus labios se separaron levemente. Me pregunte si esa había sido mi primera reacción al ver a Steven, me sentí realmente estúpida, y ahora que lo pensaba, cualquier mujer se sentía atraída hacia él. Tendría que hablar con Antho sobre el tema, pero mañana, no quería hacer nada ahora._

_-Eh…Steven ella es mi prima Anthonella, Anthonella él es…un amigo- dude en las últimas palabras, sabía que entre nosotros no había mucho, era obvio que él no quería mucho de mi._

_Estrecharon las manos y ella salió disparada hacía nuestra habitación, seguramente estaba híperventilando._

_Después pasamos a la cocina, en donde mi madre, Fede y Joa había colocado platos, cubiertos, y vasos en la mesa. Nos sentamos, yo alado de mi madre y mi tía, enfrente estaba Samantha tomada del brazo de su novio, sonriéndome como lo había hecho al entrar en mi cuarto._

_La celebración siguió su curso, los Floum hablaron poco esa noche, pero no tanto como mi prima, era algo increíble creer que un chico podía callarla solo con su presencia, auque este no era cualquier chico, era Steven, eso me hacia sentir algo incomoda, no quería que le atrajera tanto._

_Cuando mis tíos sacaron el gran pastel con dos velas azules que formaban el número diecisiete, lo pusieron sobre la mesa justo enfrente de mí, tentándome a pasar mi dedo índice por la crema para probarla, pero me abstuve a hacerlo. El teléfono sonó haciéndonos saltar a todos de los asientos._

_Al ser yo la más cercana a la puerta que conectaba la sala con la cocina fui la que atendió el llamado._

_-¿Hola?_

_-Feliz cumpleaños Gabriela- contesto una voz muy familiar que me hizo estremecer._

_-Gracias papa- respondí sorprendida de que halla llamado, mi pasado cumpleaños no lo había hecho, supuestamente no había conseguido tiempo para hacerlo, pero no necesitaba mentir para saber que lo había olvidado._

_-Bueno ¿como la estas pasando? no todos los días cumples diecisiete años- pregunto con falso animo._

_-Bien, estoy con mis tíos y algunos amigos ¿Cómo están las cosas por haya?- respondí, por alguna razón quería saber como se encontraba, mi única preocupación era que se quedara solo._

_-Muy bien, ahora estoy comprometido con una persona, nos casaremos en unos cinco meses, así que estarás para la boda- dijo muy animado, me enoje un poco, no me había dicho ni una sola palabra de su relación con aquella persona, sabía que nunca me había interesado mucho por esas cosas, pero que, de una día para el otro, tu padre estuviera soltero y al siguiente comprometido era un cambio al cual debía dedicar tiempo para digerir_

_-Ah ¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?- pregunte con un tono lleno de reproche._

_-Gaby lo siento, pero no he podido hacer mucho en estos días- se justifico rápidamente._

_-Te perdono, por lo menos me lo dices ahora… tengo que volver- quería terminar el llamado lo más pronto posible, además había notado que nadie hablaba en la otra habitación, seguramente todos sabían con quien estaba al teléfono._

_-Bueno, dejo que sigas con tu celebración, saludos- se despidió y cortó. Yo no lo hice, sabía que si los demás notaban que no volvía se preocuparían y en ese momento necesitaba unos minutos para recobrar la compostura. Respire hondo unas cuantas veces hasta calmarme y devolví el tuvo a su lugar._

_Cuando entre en la cocina me miraron expectantes, esperando a que dijera algo._

_-Era papa- respondí sus miradas y llegue a mi asiento._

_-Bueno sigamos con todo- dijo mi tía para calmar el clima tenso que se apodero en la habitación después de mi comentario._

_Sople las velas, mi tía y su hermana sirvieron el postre y cuando dieron las doce se termino la fiesta._

_Anthonella se marcho a la alcoba unos minutos antes de que los Gordon saludaran, se despidió de los Floums y corrió por las escaleras. Me pareció extraña su actitud, nunca la había visto tan tímida y sobretodo silenciosa, pero lo deje pasar. Samantha me abrazo luego de darme un beso en la mejilla, Joe estrecho mi mano y siguió a su novia hasta el coche. Al parecer mi madre había notado que solo quedaba uno de los hermanos así que fue desalojando a los demás del salón, dejándonos a nosotros dos._

_-Gracias por invitarnos, la pese bien- agradeció._

_-No hay de que, soy yo la que tengo agradecer, por que vinieron- conteste con los ojos clavados en el suelo, no sabía como mirarlo, después de lo que había pasado en la tarde no tenía idea de que hacer. Él seguramente lo olvidaría pronto, pero yo no iba a poder hacerlo._

_-¿Te acompaño hasta el porche?- pregunte señalando la puerta, no quería que se fuera, pero veía unas leves ojeras bajo sus hipnóticos ojos._

_-Sería una placer- dijo como un príncipe a su princesa, solo que en este caso, yo no era ninguna princesa._

_El camino fue increíblemente corto, parecía que en un segundo hubiésemos pasado de la sala al jardín delantero. Samantha y Joe ya no estaban y solo quedaba el Mercedes plateado de Steven._

_Aunque él había bajado los dos primeros escalones del porche su cabeza quedaba a mi misma altura, y cuando se volvió para despedirme su aliento me tomo por completo desprevenida y no pude evitar acercarme para sentirlo, de repente sus labios se encontraron nuevamente con los míos. Fue un beso corto, pero hermoso, tan intenso como el anterior…_

Fin Flash Back.

Justo cuando recordaba la perfecta sensación que me daba el sentir sus labios sobre los míos, el timbre sonó, escuche como alguien abría la puerta. Fui a la sala solo por curiosidad por saber quien era nuestro visitante, pero al notarlo se me helo la sangre y mi cuerpo no avanzo más. Un oficial de policía.

-Buenos días ¿Aquí reside la familia Anwar?- pregunto el oficial con voz pacífica. Tenía el uniforme de color azul y la gorra en la mano, eso solo podía decir una cosa.

-Si ¿Qué sucede oficial?- respondió mi madre.

-Hoy en la mañana encontraron el cuerpo de Anthonella Williams en las afueras de Vancouver y sabemos que es pariente suyo, los sentimos mucho- relato el hombre- Necesitamos que alguien se acerque a la morgue, es un procedimiento habitual, pero lo mejor es que vallan lo más pronto posible…

Al escuchar las palabras sentí como algo pesado ocupaba mi pecho asiendo que mi respiración se dificultara, era como un globo que me impedía respirar hondo. Las lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas dejando con ellas un camino húmedo, note como mi madre se balanceaba, sus rodillas temblaban y no pude hacer otra cosa que acercarme y rodearla con mis brazos.

Pero mi cuerpo lo hacia instintivamente, no lo podía controlarlo, era horrible, un colapso en blanco, ocupado solamente por el dolor y la incapacidad de comprender el hecho.

Nunca más volvería a ver a mi prima, nunca más volvería a reír con ella, nunca más volvería a sentirme admirada por ella, nunca más volvería a darme consejos inútiles de moda, nunca más me volvería a hablar sobre los chicos que le gustaban…

¿Por que había pasado esto? ¿Por qué justo a ella? ¡¿Por qué?

Necesitaba desahogarme, gritarle a alguien que fuera el responsable, golpear algo.

El dolor que ocupaba mi pecho era horrible y sabía que tardaría en irse.

Era tan joven, tenía toda una vida por delante, era la esperanza de sus padres, de su familia y sin pensarlo…moría así como si nada, como si a la muerte no le importara.

Sentía como mi madre se partía en lágrimas abrazada a mí, no soportaba esa situación y lo peor todavía no había llegado, tendríamos que decirles a Matt y a Sandra que su hija, su única hija, había fallecido. Pero no podía huir, por que ellos ya estaban allí, preguntando lo que sucedía.

Nose como hizo Maryori para reunir la fuerza y voluntad, y decir lo que pasaba. No soporte más cuando mi tía callo de rodillas al suelo y salí corriendo hacia algún lugar, no me importaba donde me dirigía, solo quería acallar de alguna manera lo que sentía.

Las imágenes desgarradoras recorrían mi mente una y otra ves.

Oficial, lágrimas, caída, oficial, lágrimas, caída, oficial, lágrimas, caída…

Un círculo que se repetía una, dos, tres y más veces, haciendo que mi dolor no cesara ni se aplacara, sino que se agrandaba, fortaleciéndose con mis ideas.

Caí sobre el suelo mojado, me encontraba en alguna parte del bosque, perdida, sola y dolida, sintiendo como todo lo bueno se desvaneció rápido y fue en picada más halla del infierno.


	25. El astro rey

**El astro rey:**

Unos brazos fríos y fuertes me rodearon segundos después de haber caído al suelo. Escondí mi cabeza en el pecho de Steven y enrosque mis dedos en su camisa. Me acuno para mantenerme cerca, no quería separarme de él. Su tacto y olor eran como una droga tranquilizadora, hacían que mi mente se nublase, calmando el dolor que se acumulaban en mi pecho.

Steven susurraba cosas en mi oído, que por suerte el efecto era el debido, no entendía sus palabras pero sabía que se encontraba con migo, consolándome y protegiéndome. Me acariciaba en cabello con sus fríos dados, sentía como las carisias me iban dejando inconciente. El sonido a mí alrededor se elevó introduciéndome al sueño, cerré mis ojos pesados y lo último que sentí fue a Steven llamándome.

…_la luz blanca me segaba la vista, pero no toda, ya que pude ver, o más bien, verme sentada en un asiento de avión alado de una de las pequeñas ventanas, pude ver otras personas, pero no les preste atención._

_Dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de mi yo y cerró los ojos… _

Desperté en una habitación a oscuras, no era mi cuarto, ya que estaba en una cama de dos plazas y la ventana se encontraba arriba de esta, había un armario enfrente y del lado izquierdo estaba la puerta. Era la alcoba de mi madre.

¿Qué hacia yo en ella?

Me levante lentamente y camine hacia la puerta. Estaba confundida y, a pesar de encontrarme en mí casa, perdida.

Cuando abrí la puerta, la luz del pasillo me impidió ver nada y mientras mis ojos se adaptaban a la claridad recordé el sueño que había tenido con el avión, supuse que sería mi reacción cuando tuviera que volver con mi padre, seria muy triste.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente, sentía todo mi cuerpo agarrotado, como si hubiese corrido por mucho tiempo y ahora no podía hacer nada.

Mi casa se encontraba completamente iluminada por luces, pero podía ver la oscura noche por las ventanas.

Escuche las voces de mi familia en la cocina y me acerque.

-Fue una suerte que el chico Floum la haya encontrado- decía mi padrastro con un poco de tristeza.

-Si…-respondió mi madre, con la voz ronca.

-¿Te dijo donde la había encontrado?

-Si… dijo que estaba caminando por el bosque, cuando la vio pasar corriendo, la siguió y cuando cuándo callo al suelo la sostuvo….- pero no pudo terminar de contar el relato por que unos sollozos salieron de su garganta.

-Maryori…- susurro Fede y supe que la estaba abrazando.

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué a mi hermana?...- no termine de escuchar la frase por que todos los recuerdos del día vinieron desordenadamente a mi cabeza.

Las llamadas de mi madre, Daniel, el oficial de policía, yo corriendo por el bosque, Steven sentado a mi lado en el barranco, mi tía cayendo de rodillas al suelo, los labios de mi ángel sobre los míos…

Las lágrimas saltaron silenciosamente de mis ojos, no había sollozos, solo gotas que mojaban mi rostro al salir de mis ojos. Anthonella.

No podía quedarme en el pasillo, tampoco podía ir a mi habitación, ya que sus cosas seguro seguían hay, así que sigilosamente mis pies se dirigieron a la sala, me senté en el sofá y rodee las piernas con mis brazos, apoyé mi frente en mis rodillas y deje que las lágrimas siguieran su camino, esperando que eso calmara el dolor que sentía, la oración en el pecho que no se iba.

Parecía absurda la idea de tanta luz cuando había tanto dolor en el ambiente, quería que todo se apagara así la oscuridad de la noche me cubría, me abrazara.

Volví a despertar en el sofá, solo que esta vez las luces estaban apagadas. Ahora recordé todo apenas mi mente alumbro ideas. Pero ya no tenía ganas de llorar, ni tampoco tenía lágrimas, me sentía seca, fue una sorpresa, cuando toque mi rostro, que no pareciera una pasa de uva, toda arrugada y deshidratada.

Camine a la cocina y tome una gran vaso de jugo, cuando termine lo lave y lo devolví a su lugar, volví a la sala que seguía en penumbra, ahora la casa estaba completamente a oscuras, como yo anhelaba. Observe en reloj, eran las dos de la madrugada, ya no tenia sueño, así que prendí la televisión y puse un volumen bajo para no despertar a nadie. El tiempo paso lento y pacífico, miraba a la pantalla, pero realmente no veía el programa, ni lo escuchaba.

Me encontré flotando en mis pensamientos, no en los recuerdos dolorosos, sino en la mañana que había pasado con Steven, todo lo que me había revelado acerca de su forma de ser, y su pasado. Recordé que cuando me había dicho que era ingles me había sorprendido mucho, pero ahora comprendía que él había estado en muchos lugares del mundo, por que era inmortal, siempre tendría la misma edad, nunca crecería como yo…

Me removí incomodan ante ese pensamiento, yo seguía cambiando, mientas que él se detuvo hace mas de setenta años ¿Qué pasaría cuando…?

-Gabriela- susurro una hermosa voz, pero a pesar de saber de quien provenía me sobresalte ¿Cómo había entrado?

-Steven ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte sorprendida ¿Qué hora era?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- no respondió a mi pregunta, yo solo asentí y sentí sus pétreos brazos rodearme. Yo arroje mis brazos por su cuello y deje caer mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Ahora si estoy bien- susurre casi inaudible, pero supe que él podía escucharme perfectamente. Dos lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Nos quedamos en silencio y note como la débil luz de un nuevo día aparecía por la ventana.

Después de un tiempo volví a ver el reloj, eran las casi las siete de la mañana, suspire.

-Gracias- susurre y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho. Beso mi nuca y sentí la electricidad correr por mi cuerpo, amaba esa sensación que solo él podía producirme.

-Lamento haber roto mi promesa- dijo con pesar.

-¿Qué promesa?- pregunte separándome de él y viendo su rostro.

-Te prometí que no te buscaría- dijo tocando se la cien con su dedo índice y supe que hablaba de su don- Pero quería saber como estabas y justo te vi corriendo destrozada hacia el bosque, y te fui a buscar.

-Fue una suerte que rompieras tu promesa- dije y sonriendo, era la primera ves que lo hacia desde la noticia del oficial.

Apoyo su frente en la mía y nos miramos a los ojos, poco a poco nos fuméis acercando hasta que sus labios rasaron los mío. No me había dado cuenta, pero anhelaba tanto ese rose.

Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y las mías tocaban su cabellos, revolviéndolo. Este beso era nuevo, apasionado, con muchos sentimientos, pero de un instante a otro Steven lo corto.

-El sol esta saliendo, y no puedo dejar que me vean- susurro mirando a la ventana- Tengo que ir, pero en cuanto vuelva en la noche volveré- beso mi mejilla y desapareció.

Un rato más tarde escuché como alguno miembro de la casa bajaba pesadamente las escaleras. No sabia se hacerme la dormida o ir a saludarlo. Pero antes de hacer nada, Fede apareció por la abertura que conectaba en pasillo con la sala y me vio.

-Buenos días Ela ¿Te encuentras bien?- saludo apoyándose en el marco de la abertura.

-Si ¿mama esta durmiendo?- pregunte y me levante del sofá, mi corazón latía rápidamente por el intenso beso que Steven había dejado en mi.

-No, se esta duchando, me dijo que si estabas despierta la esperases en la cocina para desayunar, quiere hablar contigo- explico mi padrastro, parecía tan o más triste que anoche. Asentí y caminamos hacia la cocina.

Él comenzó a hacer café yo saque una porción de pastel y lo comí lentamente. Mi corazón fue normalizándose a medida que me tranquilizaba.

Mire por la venta, Steven tenia razón, no había ni una nube y el sol brillaba fuertemente afuera, como burlándose de mi.

Mi madre entro en el recinto con una bata y el pelo envuelto en un turbante, las ojeras decían todo, no había dormido mucho, solo lo necesario.

Fede le ofreció café y ella lo tomo gustosa, note la tristeza de mi madre cuando se sentó enfrente mío y poso sus ojos en los míos.

-Gabriela…- nunca me llamaba por mi nombre, no necesitaba un sexto sentido para saber que quería hablar muy seria mente conmigo, tomo aire y siguió- Con todo lo que ha pasado, Fede y yo decidimos que lo mejor es… que vuelvas con tu padre- me congele en el asiento ¡¿Qué ella quería que?

-Se que no quieres ir, pero en este momento necesito tiempo para ayudar a tu tíos con todo el asunto y, por tu seguridad quiero que vuelvas a España- yo seguía sin habla.

No definitivamente no iba a irme, esta era la primera vez que me sentía realmente completa, salteando el hecho de que había perdido a un familiar, tenía a mis amigos, a mi familia, a Steven, no podía pedir nada más. Pero de un momento al otro me lo querían arrebatar, ni siquiera había podido probar mi sueño, y ya me querían despertar, mandándome a la otra punta del mundo, lejos de todo.

Si en un momento sentí que no podía llorar más, me equivocaba, todavía no había dicho una palabra desde que mi madre se sentó enfrente y ya estaba llorando.

-¡No quiero irme, no quiero regresar con él!- grite levantándome de la silla con la voz rota.

-Lo se Gabriela, me es tan difícil como a ti dejar que te vallas, pero por favor, hazlo por mi, has que tu madre se sienta un poco mejor- pidió ella mirándome con tristeza- No quiero que te pase nada, y Vancouver ya no es seguro, con lo que le paso a tu prima…no quiero que te suceda a ti- dijo rompiendo a llorar también.

Si, sabia que mi hogar ya no era seguro, con un vampiro como Daniel asechando, pero Steven era una de las mejores cosas que mi había pasado, no podía dejarlo así de la nada, solo la idea de alejarme de él me dolía.

Mire el rostro destrozado de mi madre, esta era una de las pocas veces que ella me pedía algo realmente duro para mi, pero si lo hacia era por mi propio bien, lo único que ella quería era protegerme.

-Ya compramos tu pasaje de avión, saldrá hoy a las siete de la tarde y en la noche empacamos todas tus casas…- dijo suavemente Maryori.

Sabía que no aceptaría un no como respuesta y que si podía me arrastraría hasta el aeropuerto. Esto era algo que debía hacer aunque no quisiera.

Era un viaje de ida, pero no de vuelta. Pero lo peor no era eso, si no que no podría despedirme Steven, ya que el astro rey lo mantenía encerrado en una oscura cárcel.

* * *

**Seguramente ya se habían dado cuenta que no soy de esas autoras que dejan en todos sus capítulos una nota de despedida al pie de éste, disculpenme por eso, no es que no quiera escribír es que no tengo mucho tiempo.**

**Bueno, ahora a lo que iba, éste es el último capítulo de esta historia, todavía falta el epílogo, pero en concreto éste es el último de los últimos. Aunque no se pongan triste que todavía queda mucho más de la historia de Gabriela.**

**Bien, solo quería decirles eso, y muchas gracias por leer mi historia, ahora que estoy casi de vacaciones (Digo casi por que todavía tengo que rendír una materia que no pude terminar bien en el año) voy a tener tiempo de poner más historias.**

**Besos Sacalet**


	26. Epílogo

**Epilogo:**

-Pasajeros del vuelo ochocientos treinta con destino a Madrid, por favor ingresen por la puerta dos del sector cuatro para abordar al avión- era la tercera ves que escuchaba el llamado.

Mi madre y su esposo fueron los únicos que estaban en el aeropuerto con migo, esperando a que subiera y volara hacia España. Procure no derramar lágrimas mientras estaba con ellos, pero al hacer la cola para ingresar al avión no pude controlarlas y estas cayeron por mis ojos recorriendo mis mejillas.

Mientras esperaba mire por los ventanales del aeropuerto, el sol casi no se veía, no quise pensar lo que hubiese pasado si el vuelvo saliera unas horas mas tarde, cuando el astro rey ya estuviera oculto.

Entregue los papeles y recorrí un extenso pasillo que, de no ser por las ventanas, parecía infinito. Intentaba no mirar al exterior por que la sola mención del ocaso hacia que mis ojos se humedecieran más.

Cuando por fin encontré mi asiento deje el equipaje de mano en el enorme maletero de arriba y me senté, debía ser una broma, ya que estaba justo alado de la pequeña ventana y por algún motivo no quería serrarla.

Una extraña sensación de deja'vu me invadió, y sin previo aviso otras dos nuevas lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos. Había soñado este momento, aunque antes de saber algo del viaje, y poco después había estado con Steven…

Las azafatas pasaron a verificar si todos los pasajeros tenían los cinturones puestos, me había perdido la demostración de las reglas de seguridad, pero no importaba, había hecho tantas veces este viaje que me hartaba verlas.

Observe los últimos rayos de luz que se escondían en el horizonte dando paso a la noche, este había sido mi último día en Vancouver. Sabía que cuando regresara no volvería a ser lo mismo. Puede que Joa todavía estuviese, aunque no lo creía, él tenía pensado ir a la universidad en Ottawa y ya no nos veríamos. Cuando regresase, ya no iría al instituto; no estaría en el mismo ámbito, ya no sería lo mismo.

Siempre había creído que mi vida nunca iba hacia ningún lado, pero después de conocerlos a ellos todo cambio, yo cambie, mis preocupaciones, mis deseos, mis pensamientos; ellos lo habían cambiado todo; por que eran diferentes, y a partir de eso todo fue distinto.

¿Y por que eran así? Por que eran otros, diferentes a mi, a mi familia, o a cualquiera. Demasiado hermosos, perfectos…y peligrosos.

Me quede dormida a mitad del viaje, mis sueños eran muy turbios y confusos, me sentía asfixiada en el agua y no podía salir, hasta que una luz media verdosa me guiaba hacia la superficie y…

-...no se alarmen, solo estamos traspasando unas pequeñas turbulencias, por favor, mantengan ajustados sus cinturones de seguridad y mantengan la calma, las turbulencias son algo normal en las viajes…- desperté con la tranquilizadora voz de una azafata.

A pesar de haber volado unas cuantas veces en avión, estas eran las turbulencias más violentas en las que había estado, todo el avión temblaba y las personas no parecían estar calmándose en absoluto. Mire a mi acompañante, este tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una de sus manos sostenía una pequeña cruz, mientras que la otra se aferraba al asiento, debía ser su primer viaje, ya que tampoco la situación no era tan mala para estar rezando por su vida. Mire la pequeña pantalla que estaba frente a mi asiento, solo faltaban dos horas para llegar.

Mis últimas dos semanas en Vancouver habían sido un verdadero sueño que no quería olvidar, pero al despertar me había dado cuenta de todo lo que había perdido, y si suponía bien los hechos, las causas y los pensamientos, me encontraba con un nuevo desafío. Daniel.

Lo único que sabía de él era que haría todo lo posible por hacer de la vida de Steven la peor de todas, y tanto él como yo sabíamos que era lo peor que podía pasarle a mi ángel. Y lo que más me aterraba era que él me buscara con su poderoso don, no por mí sino por Steven.

Continuara…

* * *

**Y aquí termina ésta primera parte de la historia, agradezco a las personas que han seguido la historia, muchas gracias a todos...y bueno, no soy muy buena para escribir notas finales, lo habrán notado jajajajaj.**

**La segunda parte comenzaré a publicarla en año que viene así que no se impacienten mucho que no falta tanto. Les agradezco una vez más y ahora me voy para luego regresar en unos días.**

**Besos, Scarlet.**


End file.
